The Three Of Us
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: Nessie Cullen is the one woman from Jacob's and Paul's past that got away. The one woman they'd both been in love with, and now they both want her back. Together, they seduce Nessie. But in the end, Nessie will have to decide which one she wants—AH.
1. Protectors

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, guys! My new story. I'm not working on it now since I have two other stories to work on. This one is altogether done. _Finished_. Hopefully, it will keep you guys busy while I work on my other ones. I'm a naughty little girl and my naughty little best friend sent me a document of what she'd been reading over e-mail and I stole the plot since it left me so intrigued. Don't worry, she knows. I didn't even need her consent. ^_^ I hope you like Paul in this. Yes, the _hottie_! He's probably the hottest one after Jacob in the pack. He is. He is. And he plays an equal part as Jacob in this story. I'm going to leave you guys so hot and bothered in my coming chapters that you're going to wish you had your own two men to share.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and don't forget to let me know what you think, okay? **The next chapter will be up on Friday.** We will go like this, okay? I will update two times a week—Tuesdays and Fridays.

_**Warning:**_ This story contains sexually explicit scenes and adult language. Yes, there will be threesomes. I told my boyfriend once that I would like to have threesome someday, he spanked me. :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _anything_. None of it. Period—so sue me.

* * *

Chapter: Protectors

* * *

_It's sooner than I thought but you caught me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over_

_Miley Cyrus, Start all over

* * *

_

Men are retards.

Why in the world was it that she always landed up with the jerks? The losers? The wimps? The thick-headed, half-witted morons? What was it about her that attracted them? And why in God's name did she always wind up on a date with them?

Picking up the movie ticket that had fallen out of her handbag, Nessie Cullen gazed at it with contempt. Lousy movie—even lousier date. _Gah!_

She was an intelligent, clever woman. She had a master's academic degree from MIT—an engineering university in Cambridge—, for crying out loud. She knew engineering and physics like the back of her hand. Technology was a piece of cake for her. It was such a shame she didn't know men as well. She tumbled down for it every time—the lines, the come-ons, and the flattery sweet talks.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," her assistant, Alice, said as she sauntered into the office.

"What look?" Nessie questioned as she scrunched and dropped the movie ticket into the trash can under her desk.

"The look that says you had another date from hell. Honey, I _really_ don't get it," Alice walked around the desk and sat in one of the wing-back chairs fronting Nessie. Her violet, elegant skirt slid farther up her slender thigh as she crosses her legs ever so graciously, her corresponding purple heel dangling off her toe. "You're so gorgeous. The loveliest thing ever."

Nessie rolled her cocoa-toffee eyes and pulled a file from the drawer next to her. _Alice_ was the gorgeous one. Her black, cropped hair and amber-green eyes were the perfect complement to her bright, ivory skin. She got her striking complexion from her father, a man who'd worked three occupations to put his dearly cherished daughter through college. Her mother had passed away when she was eight.

That was one of the reasons Nessie felt so close and intimate to her. Nessie had also lost her mother at an early age, leaving her with a father who, occasionally, had difficult time expressing his feelings. Since He, Admiral Edward Cullen—Nessie's father—had been so afraid of losing his only daughter as well, he'd become extremely protective. She'd learned to live with it and knew that he loved her exceedingly, even though he didn't say it as much as she'd like.

"Don't you roll those at eyes at me," Alice snapped, catching Nessie from her ponderings. "You are and you know it. I would kill to have that long, auburn hair of yours, despite the fact you keep it in the conservative bun on your head. You're smart, powerful."

"Yeah, maybe _too_ powerful. Maybe that's what keeps men away. Who wants to be saddled with a civilian scientist for a navy military project and hard-nosed navy admiral as a father-in-law?"

"You're being silly. You just have bad luck when it comes to men. That's all. Stop picking the pansies and go for the hard-asses . . . literally," Alice added with a nod of her pixielike head.

Nessie tittered, her teeth embedding her nether lip as she mulled over her ex. "Embry had a hard ass."

"Yeah, but, honey, he was a pansy."

Nessie flashed her assistant a small resplendent smile who had quickly become her best friend. She was right, though. Her ex-boyfriend was a pansy.

A knock sounded on her office door and Nessie spun her leather chair around to front it.

"Enter," she yelled out in a voice that virtually drove men insane, though she didn't believe in it. A youthful ensign stuck his head in through the crack of the threshold with a shy smile.

"Morning, ma'am." He spoke in a soft, shy voice and Nessie smiled tenderly, attempting to put him more at ease. He was recent addition to the organization and didn't know her all that well.

"Morning."

He handed her a small wrapped bundle of envelopes. "I have some mail for you."

She reached out across her desk and took it from him, her fingers already tugging at the rubber band that held the mails together. "Thank you, Ensign."

"Yes, ma'am," he uttered with a soft nod and ducked back out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

"Pansy," Alice mouthed silently, and Nessie snorted, tossing a wadded-up piece of paper at her friend. Her friend dodged it naturally and smoothly. "So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"You mean besides working late and running through mock launch exercises?" Nessie responded with a grimace.

"Oh, come on!" Alice gasped. "You're not working late again."

"I have to, Alice." With a sigh, Nessie opened the first envelope and stared at the contents.

It was her credit card bill, which showed just how deadening her existence had become lately. Groceries and gas. How sad was that? She wanted to cry.

"Renesmee," Alice admonished. "You've got to stop working so much and get out more."

"Duh," Nessie grumbled and tossed her billing statements on the desk with a growl of aggravation.

"Why don't you go with me tonight to this new club across the town? It'll be fun," Alice teased with a devilish wiggle of her eyebrows, making Nessie laugh.

"I'm sure it would be, but with Admiral Doyle in Washington for the week, I have to hold down the fort and make sure these tests run smoothly. He'll have my head if they don't."

"When's he due back?"

"This weekend."

Alice picked up another envelope and slid the letter opener under the flap. The sound of paper separating was the only noise in the quite room as Nessie thought about how much she'd love to take Alice up on her offer. It had been months since she'd had sex, and the idea of a gorgeous man sinking his thick shaft between her legs made her writhe in her leather office chair. It had been way too long, she thought with a sigh.

"We'll just postpone the girl's night out until this weekend," Alice informed with a shrug of her slim shoulders and Nessie grinned.

"You're on."

Another knock sounded on the door and Nessie frowned. "More mail, do you think?"

Alice shrugged and strode to open the door. "Director Marcus," she muttered in surprise.

"Good morning. Is Ms. Cullen in?"

"Yes, yes, please, come in," Alice replied and trod aside, allowing the director to enter.

Nessie had met the NCIS director only once at a formal military function last year, so she was surprised to see him here now. Standing, she moved to greet the director. His tall frame dwarfed hers as he stood in front of her. His no-nonsense stance made her slightly nervous. Light blue eyes scanned the room as though he wanted to look anywhere but directly at Nessie.

"Director Marcus. It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Raising his hand, he ran it through his graying hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Cullen, but I'm going to need to take you into protective custody. Your father's orders."

"Excuse me?" She raised her delicate brows, mystified.

"The admiral in charge of the project has disappeared. We suspect foul play."

"Admiral Doyle? What does that have to do with _me_?"

"You're next in command and also the only other person with the launch codes for the new missiles. It's strictly precautionary, I assure you." Director Marcus responded.

Nessie shook her head lightly, assuring. "But the codes will be changed, Director. What I have will be useless," Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "There's more to this that you're not telling me, isn't there? I want to speak to my father."

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. I'll get the message to him, but I'm afraid right now that's not possible. Your safety is what's most important. I have been given authority to take you into custody if necessary."

"Now that certainly sounds like your father." Alice mumbled dryly.

IllI

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob snapped as he ducked, getting out of the way of a piece of computer memory board flying across the room.

"Sorry. Maybe you'll learn to knock first," Paul snarled as he continued to rip apart a CPU.

"What are you? Off your meds again?" Jacob asked with a chuckle, his set of ultrawhite teeth glistening too bright.

The lab assistant snickered and Paul shot him a glare, instantly shutting him up.

"What do you want, Jake? I'm busy."

"I see that," Jacob said with a grin.

Grabbing an apple off the counter, Jacob took a bite and slowly chewed as he watched his friend's anger grow red.

"Jacob," Paul warned, his concentration and attention still on the computer. "Either spit it out or get the hell out."

"Damn, what the hell is gnawing at your ass?"

"Besides you?" Paul snarled.

"He's been like that all morning," The young lab assistant said with a shrug. "Not sure what brought it on."

"I think I know what brought it on," Jacob replied with a sigh.

Paul's father had been by to see him this morning, and visits with that man never went well. Scott Bradley was a total jerk, and there was nothing that Paul did pleased him. He'd wanted Paul to go into the military like Jacob had, but Paul had wanted computers. And he was good at them. So good, in fact, NCIS had hired him straight out of MIT as a civilian computer specialist.

Jacob had joined up two years later, after he'd been injured on his last SEAL team mission. He couldn't do combat anymore, but he was a damn good investigator.

"I hate to worsen your already foul mood, but the director wants to see us in his office," Jacob said, getting Paul's total attention for the first time since entering the room.

"What about?" Paul asked with a thick frown.

Jacob shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that redhead we shared last weekend. You know the one with the big . . ." He brought his hands up to his chest and held them out several inches with a grin.

Paul shook his head and smiled, despite his exasperated mood. "You're a real piece of work, Jacob Black."

"Yeah, well. At least I'm not the Dom who scared the hell out of her."

Paul scowled. "I did not scare her!"

The lab assistant coughed softly, and Jacob turned to look at the young man who had suddenly gone pale. "Just what do the two of you do on weekends?" he asked.

"Black!" The director's voice boomed over the phone speaker. "I thought I told you I wanted you and Bradley in my office _now_, not later."

Jacob pushed the intercom button. "Yes, sir, we're on our way."

He glanced at Paul and nodded toward the lab exit door. "We should probably get going, don'tcha think?"

Paul nodded as well and tossed his equipment to the floor as he stood. Glancing toward the lab assistant, he pointed at the CPU. "Don't touch anything."

"Yes, sir," The assistant replied with a wary expression.

Jacob grinned. One thing about Paul—he was definitely dominant. And arrogant. And at times, an ass. Hell, _he_ should have been the SEAL.

IllI

"Gentlemen," Director Marcus said from behind his desk as Paul and Jacob strolled into his office.

Paul cringed. He always hated it when the director started out with "gentlemen." It was never a good thing.

"Director," They both replied in unison.

"I have an assignment for the two of you that's rather unusual."

"So long as it gets grouchy ass here out of the lab, I'm all for it," Jacob said with his usual humor.

The director's pressed his lips into a hard line as he pinned Jacob with his no-nonsense stare. But the former SEAL wasn't daunted. Instead Jacob met his stare, his lips quirking at the corners in a slight grin as he dropped into one of the seats flanking the director's desk. Despite their boss's gruff attitude, he actually liked Jacob and knew without a doubt he could rely on him in a pinch.

"What's the assignment, Director?" Paul asked as he took the seat opposite Jacob.

With a sigh, the director ran a hand through his hair. He'd loosened his tie, leaving the first two buttons of his white shirt undone. Something was up, for their boss was never anything but impeccably appareled. There'd only been one other time Paul had seen him this agitated, and it was when Jacob had given himself as a hostage in exchange for a little girl.

The switch had been a brilliant idea, and they'd been able to gain some valuable information, but Jacob had put himself in an extreme amount of danger, earning a serious butt chewing from the director.

"It appears Admiral Doyle has gone missing," The director said, bringing Paul back from his thoughtfulness with a start.

"You mean the Admiral Doyle who is in charge of the new missile project?" Jacob asked.

"That would be the one."

"Has he been kidnapped?" Paul asked.

Director Marcus nodded. "Until we hear otherwise, we're running with that assumption. We believe he's been taken for the access codes to the launchers. The only other person who knows those codes is his civilian scientist, second in command of the project."

Jacob shifted in his chair, sitting straighter. "Wait a minute. I don't think I like where this is going."

"Where _do_ you think it's going?" The director asked, a slight hint of amusement in his crinkling eyes.

"Surely you don't want us to babysit this scientist?" Jacob gaped.

"Yes," The director leaned forward and sent Jacob a hard stare. "That's exactly what I want you to do," His gaze shifted to Paul, making him squirm in his seat as well. "Both of you."

"I have to agree with Jake on this one, Director."

"You may agree with him. It's your prerogative. But you're both overruled. I outrank you. I'm the boss and you do as I say."

Paul gave a quick nod of his head in acknowledgment, but continued on with his argument. "I'm a computer specialist, Director, and Jacob is an investigator. _Bodyguards_, we're not." Obstinately, he shook his head.

"You are whatever I say you are, Paul. Live with it." The director replied in his usual gruff, endure-no-controversies voice.

"So what are we supposed to do with this guy?" Jacob asked, his tan forehead crumbed in slight frustration.

"Who said it was a guy?" The director asked, his achromatic-colored brows raised.

"Great," Jacob grumbled. "A female scientist."

"What's wrong with female scientists?" The director asked in amusement.

"Nothing," Paul said, entrapping Jacob with a narrowed stare. "You can be a real ass sometimes, you know that?"

"Me?" Jacob quipped, pointing to himself. "Come on. I remember school and the smart girls."

"Trust me," The director interrupted, grinning. "You'll be pleasantly surprised. Admiral Cullen might not be gorgeous now, but his daughter certainly is."

"Excuse me?" Paul choked, suddenly gasping for air. His heart-rate decelerated to a halt at the name that just escaped the director's mouth.

Jacob looked just as shocked as Paul, though _his_ heart was pounding a thousand beats a second practically. "Are you talking about Renesmee Cullen?"

"You know her?" The director asked, his gaze shooting back and forth between the two of them.

Paul looked over at Jacob, his chest tightening. Hell yeah, he knew her. In every way possible. From every angle possible. Paul had thought of her so often over the last two years, wondering where she was, what she was doing, what she was eating, how she was walking, _where_ she was walking. Every woman he'd been with, he'd compared to her.

How did Jacob know her? And how did he feel about the spark of excitement shining in his friend's eyes? He frowned. He didn't like it, he realized. He didn't like it at all.

"I know her. If she's the same Renesmee Cullen I met in San Diego a few years ago," Jacob said, and Paul's fingers fisted at his side.

Green-eyed monster hastened through him as he tried to remind himself this was Jacob. His best friend. They were as close as two men could be, but for some reason, he'd never told Jacob about Nessie. He'd loved Nessie extremely, but had to let her go. Their careers were on different paths. They were headed in different directions. Because of that, he'd kept Nessie a secret, even from Jacob.

The director nodded. "Good. Then things will be easier for her."

Paul wasn't so sure about that. He had a feeling if she'd been with both of them, it would be one of the most uncomfortable times of her life. As well as his.

"Where is she?" Paul asked.

The director inclined his head toward the door to his left. "She's next door in the conference room. Incredibly irritated. She thinks taking her into custody is uncalled for."

"Normally it would be," Jacob agreed, grinning at prospect of seeing her soon. "What makes this case different?"

"Her father, for one. He's concerned they may go for her next."

* * *

**Here is the sneak preview of the next chapter:**

Jacob's lips twitched in wry amusement. "What's the matter? Afraid she'll choose me?"

Paul snorted. "Not likely." He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation and turned to stare out at the ocean.

"We've shared women before, Paul. This should be easy," Jacob explained. "We both pursue her, seduce her, even sleep with her, and in the end, she decides. Maybe she won't want either one of us." His chest tightened and heart ached at the thought.

Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more. A movement that was a sure sign he was pissed. He'd be bald if he kept that up. "This is different, Jacob."

"You don't think I know that?" Jacob snapped aloud, then glanced up the stairs to see if Nessie had heard.


	2. The Beach House

_**Author's Note:**_ It's time for the next chapter as promised. I don't have much to say except to let me know what you think. Again, I want to warn you that it has adult language . . . yeah, those words. God, I feel bad enough reading it myself. Also a reminder that Paul in this story doesn't have to the Paul who'd been in the pack—it depends on your imagination. In this story, he is Jacob's equal, his best friend. ^_^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You know when the next chapter will be up—Tuesday, maybe sooner if I'm in a happy mood. And you know what makes me happy.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything at all. Nothing really.

* * *

Chapter: The Beach House

* * *

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again_

_Miley Cyrus & John Travolta, I thought I lost you

* * *

_

The door to the director's office opened and Nessie turned to stare at him with a scowl. She hated this. Protective custody? Gah! It was entirely unnecessary. Was her father out of his mind?

"Nessie, I'd like you to meet the two men who will be taking care of you," He waved her into his office. "You should be relieved to find out it appears the three of you know each other."

"What?" Nessie questioned, a deep V adorning amid her delicate brows, as she sauntered into his office and turned to face the two men. "Oh, my God," Nessie whispered as she gazed at the two men who had made such an impact on her life. Her heart scampered out of control against her ribcage.

Jacob and Paul.

The two men she'd fallen in love with and then lost. She'd loved them both equally, but separately, and now here they stood together.

Paul had been the Dom, the dominant one, who'd taught her to let go and allow someone else to be in control. Jacob was the playful rake who'd stolen her heart, but then shattered it when he'd chosen his military career over her. She'd understood why, though, she really had, but that hadn't stopped her from loving him. Even now. Often when her love life went wrong, she would pull out their photos she kept in her wallet and think of them—of what could have been with both of them.

It was more than a little overwhelming, and she clenched her hands by her side to hide the shaking that had started. Did each of them know about her affair with the other?

"Is this going to be a problem?" The director asked as he eyed all three of them with suspicion.

"No," They all said in unison, making the director raise a brow in curiosity and interest.

"We'll be fine," Paul explained, his dark eyes fixed at the beautiful girl fronting him. "We were just surprised. Apparently, Jacob and I both know Nessie."

Nessie couldn't stop staring at them. Paul with his dark short hair and deep brown eyes, and Jacob with his ebony hair, hotly styled, and even darker, deep-set eyes. They were both so gorgeous and so . . . God, so muscular. Had they been that big when she first met them? And now that they were both in front of her again, which did she have stronger feelings for?

_What am I saying? I shouldn't have feelings for either of them. It's over, has been for years. _

Despite that, Nessie still couldn't stop the distributing of liquid heat through her limbs as she remembered how things had been with them. As she recalled, the coil in her belly tightened. Sex with each of them had been _incredible_, beyond belief, and for a split second, she wondered what it would be like to be with both of them at the same time. The best of both worlds? She shrieked internally at the mental image, her eyes somewhat moist in enthusiasm at the prospect.

"All right," The director said with an unconvinced nod. "Nessie, your assistant packed some clothes for you. I told her to send you an assortment since I don't know where you'll end up."

She glanced over at the two suitcases next to the wall with a sigh. Even with her bodyguards—hot, erotic bodyguards, this wasn't a trip she was looking forward to. "Thank you."

"This will be over soon, Nessie. Jacob, you have the Lear," The director said, referring to the private jet they'll be travelling in, and Jacob nodded in acknowledgment. "Paul, you have his back."

"As always," Paul came back with a grin, and Nessie's body warmed in response. Paul had always had such a gorgeous smile, though Jacob's was dazzlingly beautiful.

_Damn. _

The director tossed one phone to each of them. "New phones. No GPS tracking. I'm not sure our usual safe houses are a good idea. We're still not sure this isn't an inside job."

"Yes, sir," Jacob said as he examined the tiny flip phone in his too-large hand. Nessie wondered how that hand would feel against her cutis, against the curve of her breast, kneading—smooth and hot and . . .

Glancing up, Jacob caught Nessie's stare and winked wickedly, making the corner of her plump lips quirk in amusement. Jacob could always make her smile. On the surface, he seemed nutty and comical, but deep down he was all business and took his job seriously. Nessie knew without a doubt she'd be safe in his hands.

As well as thoroughly satisfied.

That thought made her frown, and she glanced towards the window overlooking the Virginia mountains. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, the birds singing, a cool breeze ruffled the young leaves, but all she could seem to think about was hopping back into the bed with her two protectors. The two men she was still half in love with. Or full.

"Get going and watch your backs," The director turned to Nessie with a reassuring slight grin. "Stay with them at all times and listen to them. Stay safe."

"I will." She asserted and gave him a small wave as she followed Jacob and Paul out of the office.

IllI

Jacob shifted Nessie's suitcase in his hands as he waited for Paul to load her other case onto the small, yet sumptuous jet.

"How is it you know Nessie?" He asked when Paul stuck his hand out to take the bag from him.

Paul glanced over his shoulder toward the young, stunning woman in question as she settled into her seat on the jet.

"Now's not a good time to talk about this." Paul growled and grabbed the suitcase, literally yanking it from Jacob.

"Fine," Jacob snarled back. "Cockpit, right after takeoff."

Paul frowned and Jacob could see the wheels turning in his friend's mind.

"What's got you so possessive? What difference does it make if I knew her?"

"I know you, and she's a gorgeous woman." Jacob retorted.

"Yeah, so?" Paul shrugged. "Still doesn't explain anything."

Jacob shuffled his feet against the concrete and rolled his eyes towards the cloudless sky. "Remember the woman I told you about who I met in San Diego, but had to leave because we were shipped out?"

"Yeah," Paul groaned, his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

He nodded his head toward the inside of the plane. "That's her."

"Oh, shit."

"Yep," Jacob said with a sigh. "She's the one that got away."

Paul ran a hand through his thick hair, and Jacob could tell by his expression and tense body that Nessie had meant something to him as well. But when had they met? Paul had never said anything about her.

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk," Paul said in a quiet voice. "But not here. Later. Where are we going anyway?"

For a second, Jacob glared down at the ground. His mind had been a jumble of goo since he'd seen Nessie standing in that office. "Key West. I . . . um . . . made reservations for a beach house under our fake names. Wolfe. We're brothers and Nessie is"—Jacob frowned slightly—"your wife."

Paul grinned and Jacob wanted desperately to smack that grin off his friend's face. "Not your idea, I take it?"

"No." Jacob placed his hands on his hips with a growl. "Director's idea. He handed me the paperwork and credit cards back in the hangar. We'll explain everything to Nessie in the air. We need to get moving."

Paul nodded and stepped back into the plane, allowing Jacob to enter behind him and head to the cockpit.

Nessie watched Jacob stalk by and wondered at his suddenly almost angry demeanor. "Is everything all right?" She asked Paul as he took the seat beside her.

His heat seeped through her clothes and singed her flesh, bringing explosive images of the two of them tangled together in the midst of soft sheets and limbs. She had to cross her legs tightly then.

"Everything's fine. Jacob is . . ." Paul sighed and buckled his seatbelt. "Jacob is just anxious to be on our way."

Nessie wasn't sure she believed that, but let it go for the time being, and instead chose to examine her surroundings. The Lear was gorgeous, with white leather chairs and cherrywood trim. Believably it could accommodate ten people comfortably, maybe twelve to fourteen if they packed them in tight.

"It's a beautiful plane. Where are we headed?"

"Key West," Paul said with a grin. "Do you still love the ocean as much as you used to?"

The question startled her, bringing her mind back to the time she and Paul had spent a weekend at the beach. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she recalled she'd been naked the whole time and completely at his mercy. It was the best weekend of her life. The heat of a blush moved up her cheeks as the memories came flooding back.

"Yes, I still love the ocean," she whispered, then coughed to clear her throat. "What . . . um . . . what exactly are we doing? Are we Nessie and Paul, or do we have other names?"

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, and Jacob is my brother. We're in the Keys for a small family get-together."

"So you and I will be sharing a room?" The heat at the warm place in between her legs intensified at the thought.

"Yes. Well, actually we'll be sharing a house. You okay with that?" Paul asked.

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the idea of being close to both of them yet again. "Yeah, I guess. You?"

She chanced a look at his beautiful amber eyes and swallowed hard at the longing he didn't even try to conceal. A longing she felt as well. But she also felt it for Jacob. What in the world was she going to do?

"I'm fine with it. Looking forward to it actually."

IllI

Once airborne, Nessie decided it was time to go talk to Jacob alone. This was turning into an increasingly uncomfortable and awkward situation.

"Hey, Jacob. Mind if I join you?" She chimed as she entered the cockpit where Jacob sat, piloting.

He turned and glanced at her over his shoulder, his deep-set eyes sparkling with mischief. "Not at all, Ness. Have a seat." Ah, she remembered that name. _Ness_. He nodded his head towards the empty first officer's seat, and she squeezed into the tiny space.

"You don't need two pilots to fly this thing?"

"No, not really." He answered with a shrug and adjusted the headphone mike below his chin.

"This is all really weird," she said softly, watching his gaze closely. A shadow passed over his eyes before he quickly covered it up.

"Yeah, seems strange that two best friends who share everything didn't, for some reason, share you."

"Maybe I wasn't important enough to share." Nessie teased, and Jacob snorted.

"I told Paul about you but I never mentioned your name. Paul never said anything at all," His deep coal eyes bored hard into hers, motivating her body to tingle. "I think it was more along the lines that you were too important to share. "

"So now what?" She addressed, her heart thoroughly confused.

"Well, I figure Paul can have you for three months, then I'll have you for three. We'll just keep rotating you for the rest of our lives." He smiled and Nessie laughed, slapping at his shoulder playfully. The jiffy contact made her feel his muscles, solid, hot and smooth, even through the shirt. If only he'd press the solid straps of his muscles against her body and take her right there . . .

"Very funny," She giggled, but the idea certainly had merit. "Actually, I think I like the idea of sharing you both at the same time myself." She only half meant it, saying it as a joke, but the sudden heated look in Jacob's eyes had her heart pounding out of control.

"Maybe we should discuss this a little further once we're on the ground. Keep talking like that and we'll crash, baby." He wiggled his eyebrows, breaking the suddenly tense and hot mood.

Nessie grinned back in slight relief at his teasing. She shouldn't have said that, but now that she thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She'd never had two men at once before, and she knew them both, so she knew she'd be secure. What better two people to experience a ménage with? It was perfect.

_Sort of_, she thought as she frowned down at the coastline twenty thousand feet below them. What happened when it came time to choose?

"How did you end up with NCIS?" she asked in interest. "The last time I saw you, you were headed to the Middle East."

"I went, was seriously injured, and came back." He smiled slightly and her heart jumped.

"How were you injured? What happened?"

"While on a mission I took six bullets. I don't remember a whole lot of what happened after that. I was pretty drugged up so they could get me out of there. I didn't want a desk job, so I took the partial disability and Paul got me a job here. I guess my degree in criminal psychology paid off," he said with a grin. "Seems I'm pretty good at tracking down the bad guys."

Nessie smiled back. "So why are you babysitting me?"

Jacob shrugged and adjusted the autopilot. "The director thinks there might be a leak somewhere. Admiral Doyle's whereabouts, as well as what he was doing, were secrets. He knew he could trust Paul and I, so we got lucky. Although at first, I'll admit to not feeling so lucky. At least until we knew who you were," he turned to her with slightly narrowed eyes. "How come I never knew you were Admiral Cullen's daughter?"

"You never asked," she answered, her lips twitching slightly.

"Paul didn't know either."

"Well, Paul probably wouldn't have known who the admiral was at the time. I just . . . I don't know. I'd gotten to where I didn't advertise who I was much. As you can imagine, the admiral tends to scare people away."

"Not me," Jacob said with a wicked smile. "Not when you were at stake."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted in her seat to better face him. "If I recall, you left me. Your job and all."

"I know, Ness," Jacob said, his heart abruptly tightening at the memories that echoed in his mind. "At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. With me being a SEAL and never knowing if I would make it home or not, it just didn't seem right to do that to you. You deserved someone who would have been there."

"I know." She answered quietly, sadly.

Nessie had understood his argument and at the time had agreed with him. But that hadn't stopped her heart from breaking or the love she felt for him remaining, even after all this time.

"I tried to find you when I got back, but you'd disappeared without a trace." Jacob explicated, his voice a low roar, extremely virile.

"I went to work with my father on the missile project in Maryland, then on to Virginia for the final stages with Admiral Doyle. It was in Maryland that I met Paul." She added inaudibly low tone.

Jacob nodded. "It seems strange. Paul and I have shared everything ever since we were younger, even women, but for some reason the thought of sharing you with him . . ." His jet eyes drilled into her chocolate ones, and she shivered. "I don't think I like it."

IllI

"Here we are," Paul said with a sweep of his hand, and a sunny smile played across Nessie's lips as she observed the beach house.

The white siding, light blue shutters, and gingerbread trim gave it such a charming appearance. A large wraparound porch went all the way across the front, then down the side to the back. The second-story windows were open to the March breeze, which ruffled the white lace curtains.

It was such an adorable place, so peaceful and serene. The sound of ocean waves overrode any street noise as they made their way up the concrete walkway. Celandine lined the walk path and circled the bottom of two palm trees in the yard. Their colors of red, yellow, and orange gave the yard a festive flair, and occasionally the wind would catch their scent, sending it Nessie's way to enjoy.

"This place is beautiful." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes, and hopefully safe," Paul said with a smile of his own, thinking Nessie was so much more beautiful that this place.

Nessie bit down on her lip as she walked past both of them and stepped into the cottage. She didn't want to believe she was in any real danger. Surely, whoever had the admiral would figure out the launch codes would be changed and that going after her would be a waste of time.

Her high heels clicked on the tile flooring and she quickly shimmied her feet to kick them off, letting the cool stone soothe her tired feet. She loved the feel of cool tile beneath her on warm summer days.

"God, I can't wait to hit that beach." Nessie shrieked as she strolled to the massive dining room windows and watched the turquoise surf pound against the golden sand.

"You can go whenever you want, Ness. Just don't go alone." Jacob said from behind her, and she jumped slightly in surprise.

It seemed he could still move around in stealth mode.

"Deal," she answered over her shoulder. "I hope the two of you brought swimming trunks."

Jacob went to put their suitcases upstairs and Paul moved close to whisper in her ear. His hot breath blew against the side of her neck and her whole body titillated in response. She gasped softly as strong, warm fingers came to rest on her ribs from behind, just below her breasts, making her nipples tighten and ache. Even after all this time, he could affect her with a simple touch of his hand, a whispered word.

"I think I would prefer to be naked." He whispered suggestively.

"We're too close to the other houses." Nessie mumbled, but the idea had already made her wet with need.

Paul had always liked the hint of danger when he had sex. He enjoyed exhibitionism and the idea that others could see them. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit she liked it, as well. It gave sex such an air of excitement.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss to her temple. "I've missed you, Nessie. I could kick myself for letting you go."

"Our lives were going in different directions," she assured with a gentle exhale. "You had your job and I had my promise to my dad to help him with this project."

"He's a smart man keeping you by his side." Paul's finger moved up and ever so slightly brushed the underside of her breasts. Her heart raced.

"I-I'm all he has since Mom died," she whispered, her body leaning closer to his heat, her back arching just a little. "Paul."

"Bags are upstairs," Jacob boomed as he came barreling down the stairs.

Paul quickly stepped away from Nessie. She stumbled, missing his heat, his warmth, the support of his arms. Afraid to meet Jacob's stare, she grabbed the door frame and fought the heat of a carmine blush as it moved over her cheeks.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jacob stared at the two of them intently, making Nessie feel incredibly guilty.

"I . . . I'm going to head upstairs and change." She mumbled and quickly sped past Jacob and up the stairs.

"It's the room at the back, Ness. You have the master," Jacob yelled after her, but he wasn't sure she heard him. With a frown of annoyance and suspicion, he turned back to Paul. "We need to talk, Paul."

"I agree," Paul put his hands on his hips and glared across the room at his friend. "I still love her, Jacob."

"So do I."

The two eyed each carefully, neither willing to back down. This wasn't a good thing. Not at all. Jacob had thought of Nessie often over the years, but until he saw her, he hadn't realized just how much he missed her. Now that she was back, he wasn't sure he could let her go again. He loved her with everything that he was. But what did that mean for him and Paul?

"There's only one thing to do," Jacob said, then let out a heavy sigh. "Let Nessie decide."

"You're joking."

Jacob's lips twitched in wry amusement. "What's the matter? Afraid she'll choose me?"

Paul snorted. "Not likely." He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation and turned to stare out at the ocean.

"We've shared women before, Paul. This should be easy," Jacob explained. "We both pursue her, seduce her, even sleep with her, and in the end, she decides. Maybe she won't want either one of us." His chest tightened and heart ached at the thought.

Paul sighed and his fingers flew threw his hair once more. A movement that was a certain sign he was pissed. He'd be bald if he kept that up. "This is different, Jacob."

"You don't think I know that?" Jacob snapped aloud, then glanced up the stairs to see if Nessie had heard.

With a sigh, he walked over to stand close to Paul so they could talk more quietly.

"I can't believe, as close as we are, we can't do this," Jacob said. "We're like brothers, always have been. We both love her; we both want to make her happy."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck, but kept his gaze on the blue ocean, the rippling sea. "So what do we do? Flip a coin to see who fucks her first?"

"That's not funny," Jacob snarled.

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Well," Jacob offered with a shrug. "I dated her first."

"This is ridiculous."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"We should talk to Nessie." Paul said as he narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"And tell her what? That we both want to make love to her, so which one does she want first?" Jacob questioned with no tinge of amusement.

"I need to get out of here for a while," Turning, Paul picked up the car keys and stomped for the door. "I'm getting groceries; I'll be back later. I've got the cell if you need me."

The door slammed heavily, rattling the glass windows of the cottage. Damn. He hadn't seen Paul that pissed in years. Jacob stared up toward Nessie's room. She strolled out the door and leaned over the upper railing, her adorable questioning gaze staring down at him. _She's probably wondering what all the commotion was about. What should I tell her? _

"Where's Paul going?" She asked.

Easy question to answer. "Groceries."

"Oh," she breathed with a nod and pointed over her shoulder to the door behind her. "I'm going to get in the shower."

_Can I come?_ "All right. Just don't use all the hot water." Jacob teased, flaunting his pearly-white teeth and dimples at her.

She grinned down at him, ostentating her own dimples, making his insides tense. "No promises."

He observed her tight jean-clad ass a little too closely, the provocative swaying of her hips as she went. And Jacob closed his eyes, envisioning the warm water cascading down her flesh, her breasts firm, and her pink nipples hard, begging him to suckle them. His cock hardened behind his jeans and he tugged, trying to pull the material from his aching bulge. Damn, if he didn't stop envisaging about this, he'd come all over himself like some randy teenager.

More than anything he wanted to be in that shower with her, following the water drops with his mouth as it fluxed down her saccharine flesh. Her pussy would be wet, ready for him, he knew. Just remembering how tight she had been around his cock had him groaning aloud. She had been such a shy thing, so unsure about her sexuality and beauty. Jacob had loved awakening her to the needs of her body, to the way sex could be.

"Oh, the hell with it!" Opening his eyes, he growled to himself and winged up the stairs three at a time, heading straight towards the love of his life.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:**

The kiss deepened with a moan that rumbled through Jacob's chest, and Nessie answered with a pleasure-filled growl of her own. She loved his minty taste, the way his silky tongue twirled around hers, and she definitely liked the way he sucked at her lips. Everything about the way he touched and kissed sent her senses reeling.

Jacob's large palms travelled down to cup her breasts, immersing them whole, and Nessie's head dropped back with a charmed sigh. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts farther into his touch, and his fingertips tightened around the curves, giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured as he lowered his head to flick at one of her nipples with his tongue. "I definitely like these."

Despite her lightheadedness, Nessie giggled and buried her fingers into his short black hair, holding him close. His tongue slowly twirled around the tip of her aching mound, deliberately tormenting her before gently engulfing her nipple into his hot mouth. She gasped, her fingers scratched at his scalp, and Jacob groaned. Heat engulfed her as juices poured from her body, sliding down the inside of her thighs along with the water. Her pussy clenched, desperate for the feel of his massive cock filling her to the womb.


	3. Ambition

_**Author's Note:**_ It's Tuesdays! I hope you guys don't get mad at me for this—but anyway, here it is. I'm really sleepy at the moment and don't feel like typing at all and my mind just blanked out on what I wanted to say. So, I'm just going to leave it and let you guys read. Let me know what you think! Oh, I remembered what I wanted to say! Instead of updating on Tuesdays and Fridays, I'll be updating each chapter after two-two days. :-)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. God, I love the song below.

* * *

Chapter: Ambition

* * *

_And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day_

_- Usher, Hey daddy

* * *

_

Nessie's eyes drooped close as she allowed the warm water slide down her tired figure. It had been a long flight from Virginia, and she was delighted to finally be here. Her room was mind-blowing. The shower was ocean blue tile and big enough for two people. It even had a bench seat at the rear, which she'd used to support her foot while she ran her hand slowly down her silky-smooth legs. Nessie had waxed the other day, thank God, so she hadn't needed to shave.

As she'd appraised the room and the massive king-sized bed earlier, she'd envisaged her and the two hunks downstairs tumbling around in the soft sheets. That conducted her to wondering if she could really take two on them at once. The idea was certainly intriguing, but she also remembered how . . . big the two of them were. If it didn't hurt like hell, it would be one fantastic ride.

A dull noise from the other side of the shower door caught her attention, and she peered through the murkiness covering the glass door. A gray shadow moved closer and she tensed, swallowing the desire to yell. It had to be either Jacob or Paul. She was secure, she attempted to remind herself. Jacob was downstairs and he wouldn't let anybody in. Except himself. Why was she so nervous?

The door opened and a current of relief washed over her pounding heart. Of course. She should have known.

Jacob stuck his grinning face into the steamy shower, and the heat of the water was nothing compared to the heat that the core in the pit of her belly just produced.

"Hello, gorgeous. Mind if I join you?"

"What are you doing?" She said with a nervous giggle as she watched his massive body squeeze into the shower that suddenly seemed so much smaller.

He was already unclothed.

His chest was just as wide and brawny as she remembered—maybe even more so. He still kept it groomed and she smiled, resisting the urge to run her fingers over his skin and the projectile scars puckering his chest. Moving her gaze lower, she admired his washboard abs and thick, muscular thighs, also covered in adorning puckered scars. She moved her eyes back up to his cock; that glorious cock that had given her so much pleasure in the past. The place in between her legs wept with need as his massive cock thickened right before her eyes.

"I thought I'd take a shower, but keep looking at me like that and cleaning will be the last thing on my mind."

"Cleaning was probably the last thing on your mind to begin with." Nessie chastised, but only half meant it.

Jacob eyes sparkled, his smile widened as he stepped towards Nessie, his heated gaze moving down her body and searing her flesh. . She loved the way he looked at her, as though he could eat her alive, devour her whole. He exuded sex appeal, passion, and made her crazy just watching him.

"Where's Paul?" Nessie asked as her heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

"Shopping, remember?" He uttered, then exhaled through his nose. "God, Ness. You're just as beautiful as I remember."

His fingertips followed a trail of water down her arm, sending goose bumps along her limbs and molten heat straight to her core. He could always do that to her. But would he like the body she had now, compared to the one he used to know? And he'd known every inch of it.

"I think I've put on a little weight." Nessie argued.

If the look in Jacob's eyes as he stared at breasts ravenously was any indication, he liked the slight change, and it made warmth spread through her chest. Nessie had always been shapely from every viewpoint, not too skinny, though. She was perfect to him.

"It's a hell of an improvement," he whispered and brushed his thumb across her nipple, making it bead painfully and her stomach tighten. "You're curvier. I like it."

He smiled and her heart practically jumped from her chest. Should she do this? "Jacob. I don't think this is a good idea. What about —"

"Paul?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but if he'd approached me like this, I'd be asking 'what about Jacob?'" she quickly added, then whispered. "I want both of you."

"Then you'll have both of us, and in the end you'll choose which one you want for forever."

She shook her head in shock, the very idea of having to choose between them making her ill. How could she do that? "No. I can't."

"Can't be with both of us or can't choose?"

"Oh, God, Jacob," Nessie sighed. "You don't know what you're asking."

Her lower lip began to tremble, and Jacob moved forward, cupping her face gently in his lukewarm hands. "Listen to me, Ness. I still love you. I loved you when I left. I've thought about trying to find you so many times. And Paul feels the same way. All we both want is the chance to show you we still love you, and whomever you choose, there'll be no hard feelings. I promise."

"You can't be serious," she whimpered, trying to ignore the heat of his touch and the pressure of his hard cock pressing into her stomach which trembled wildly. The look of love in his eyes touched her so deeply. How many times had she daydreamed of him looking at her like that?

"I'm dead serious." He murmured against her lips, making her tremble.

Tenderly, his lips brushed across hers, making her knees weak with need. She wanted this, needed so awfully to feel Jacob's tender touch she ached with it. She couldn't think of choosing now. All she could think about was the feel of his hands on her, his lips, his taste.

Jacob slid his tongue past her parting lips to explore her willing mouth, and all inhibitions fled the room. It had been so long, she couldn't stop now even if her life depended on it.

Raising her hands, she rested her palms against his waist then slowly slid them up along his ribs and around his back. Jacob muscles bunched and flexed beneath her touch, motivating her feel sexy and powerful. He'd always been able to do that. Jacob had been the one to free her of her shy, uncertain shell, turning her into a wild, wanton vixen.

With slight pressure against her waist, Jacob pushed her back, settling them both beneath the spray of the rain faucet. The warm drops splattered and titillated against them and between them, making Nessie smile. It was like making love in the rain. Now all they needed was a little thunder and the wild, stormy atmosphere would be complete.

The kiss deepened with a moan that rumbled through Jacob's chest, and Nessie answered with a pleasure-filled growl of her own. She loved his minty taste, the way his silky tongue twirled around hers, and she definitely liked the way he sucked at her lips. Everything about the way he touched and kissed sent her senses reeling.

Jacob's large palms travelled down to cup her breasts, immersing them whole, and Nessie's head dropped back with a charmed sigh. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts farther into his touch, and his fingertips tightened around the curves, giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured as he lowered his head to flick at one of her nipples with his tongue. "I definitely like these."

Despite her lightheadedness, Nessie giggled and buried her fingers into his short black hair, holding him close. His tongue slowly twirled around the tip of her aching mound, deliberately tormenting her before gently engulfing her nipple into his hot mouth. She gasped, her fingers scratched at his scalp, and Jacob groaned. Heat engulfed her as juices poured from her body, sliding down the inside of her thighs along with the water. Her pussy clenched, desperate for the feel of his massive cock filling her to the womb.

Slowly, he crouched and his kisses worked their way lower. His tongue flicked into her navel, making her lips twitch with a slight smile. Even that little playful touch made her wild. Dropping to his knees, Jacob helped Nessie settle her back against the cool tile wall, then hooked one knee over his shoulder. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as she waited for the first draw of his tongue along her wet entrance. His fingers separated her folds before blowing gently against her sensitive clit, making her whole body shudder. Her knees almost buckled as pleasure raced through her veins, sending scorching flames of desire to the place that existed amid her legs.

The water continued to create a thick fog around them and roll down her body in sensuous rivers of delight that only added to her arousal. Sex in a shower was so amazing and wild. Especially with Jacob.

Two fingers slid into her depths, teasing her without mercy as he slowly fucked her with his fingers. His warm tongue circled her clit with deliberate intent, making her whimper in building need. Her pussy convulsed around his fingers, trying to pull them deeper, but he kept them shallow. He purposely drove her insane, she knew, made her overly desperate so she would beg.

"Jacob," she groaned and wiggled her hips against his face, looking for a firmer touch.

"You taste so good, Ness – just like I remember." He whispered before continuing the slow licks of his soft tongue.

He turned his fingers, curving them to hit her G-spot, and she bucked her hips violently. The beginning stirrings of her climax raced through her, making her gasp and claw at his head with desperation. Oh God. If he pulled back now, she'd certainly die. She was so close her whole body trembled.

"Oh, my God. Jacob!" She gasped and would have tumbled if her back hadn't been supported by the cool slabs of the tile.

Every nerve ending in her body erupted into a massive ball of fire as pulse after pulse raced through her pussy. Jacob fucked her hard with his fingers, pushing them deep, increasing her pleasure. The pulses shook her body, and her stomach jerked with every earth-shattering clench of her inner muscles.

Jacob continued to lick his fill and soothe her with his fingers as she slowly floated back down from her intense physical high. That was exactly what she needed, but even as incredible as it had been she wanted more. She wanted his cock buried deep inside her.

"Jacob, I still need you." Nessie whispered, her hands trying to tug him to his feet.

With a groan, Jacob arose upright and pulled her with him to the bench. He sat, seeming like a Norse God. Placing his large hand against the slender arc of her hips, he turned her so her back faced him before settling her on his throbbing erection.

"Take me inside you, Ness." He whispered as his cock gently slid along the cleft of her butt.

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she began to move with him, teasing him like he'd teased her. Jacob moved his knees between her thighs, spreading her legs wider.

"Damn it, Ness. You're killing me."

With a growl, his hands gripped her waist and lifted her, settling the head of his thick cock at her soppy opening. She was just as wet as before, just as desperate for the feel of him moving inside her hungry pussy. With a growl, he pulled her down, thrusting his cock balls deep. She panted and began to move, letting him come almost all the way out before slowly sliding back down his length.

His hands skimmed around to cup her breasts from behind. He squeezed them before pinching her nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger. The slight bite of pain made her chest rise on a sharp intake of breath, shooting sparks of pleasure all through her. His thick cock stretched her, filled her, and she began to increase her movement, fucking him harder and faster.

Without warning, he pulled from her pussy and moved his cream-covered cock to the tight hole of her anus. She was practically panting now, desperate for him to take her there. It had been so long since she'd felt him inside her ass, felt him dominating her.

"Do it," she whispered.

Gently, he surged forward, past the tight ring of resistance, filling her ass completely. The pain only intensified her pleasure, and she let her head drop back to rest on his shoulder. His teeth nipped at the side of her neck and she moaned in total rapture. Could it get any better than this? Farther he slid into her, filling her even more, and she rocked against him, silently begging him to give her everything he had.

His hand took hers and moved it in between her legs. She could feel her heat and her juices as her fingers began to play with her entrance. They brushed across her clit and she gasped, bucking her hips toward her hand. Jacob groaned and his body tensed behind her. He was as close as she could ever get.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Ness," he murmured, then gripped her hand, moving it back to her pussy. "Fuck yourself with your fingers while I fill your ass. Make yourself come for me."

She slid two fingers deep into her entrance, and her eyes rolled back into her head at the searing pleasure that sped through her. It felt so good. She could feel his cock moving against her fingers through the thin membrane, and she rubbed against him, adding to his pleasure, as well. They moved against one another wildly, their bodies melding together perfectly.

The same tingling heat she'd felt before raced through her with a vengeance, stronger and more intense. Her ass muscles clenched around his cock, making Jacob gasp in pleasure. Juices coated her hand as her fingers pumped harder, matching the rhythm of Jacob's movements.

"Fuck, Ness."

He slithered his hand down and added his touch to her clit and she exploded amidst blinding light and scorching rapture. Everything seemed to go white as she rode out the waves of her release, Jacob pounding into her over and over. Seconds later, Jacob tensed as his hot self emptied deep within her ass.

"Wow." She sighed and sagged against his chest.

"Oh, hell, yeah," he grumbled into her neck and she giggled. "I guess I should have brought a condom."

"It turned out you didn't need it. But don't worry. I'm on the Pill."

Jacob smiled and kissed her cheek softly, his cock going slack in her ass. "We should probably get cleaned up before we lose the hot water."

With a reluctant sigh, Jacob helped her to stand. Her legs shook and she gripped his strong arms, holding herself steady. Beneath the warm spray of the water, they cleaned each other off between gentle, teasing touches and soft kisses. It felt like old times again, and it was the happiest she could remember being in a while.

The only thing that gave her pause was Paul—and how much she wanted him as well.

IllI

Nessie stood knee-deep in the turquoise breakers, watching the seagulls fly overhead. The cool ocean water lapped at her thighs and the sand shifted beneath her feet. As her gaze moved to the star-studded horizon, she tried to fight off the guilt she felt eating at her insides.

When Paul had first returned with the groceries, she'd had a hard time looking him in the eyes. Did he know what she and Jacob had done? And did it bother him? His narrowed gaze toward Jacob when Paul had first noticed her nervous attitude made her think it did.

This idea of Jacob's was insane. Wasn't it? She loved them both. Always had. How could she possibly choose? She'd enjoyed sex with Jacob and had no doubt sex with Paul would be just as incredible, but was it right for her to do this? What would this do to Jacob and Paul's friendship?

With a growl of aggravation, she piled her hair on her head and let the breeze cool her heated neck. It was a shame the wind couldn't whisper the answers to all her problems. She certainly couldn't talk with her father about this. He was conservative, stuffy. He would never understand. Even as close as they were, she'd never been able to talk about relationships and sex with him. Besides, what father would want to know his daughter was sleeping with two men at once so she could decide which one she wanted forever?

_I've gotten myself in one hell of a mess, haven't I? _

"Weren't you told not to come out here alone?"

Paul's deep voice startled her and she began to turn, but his hand on her upper arm held her in place. Nessie's heart pounded furiously in her chest. Would he punish her? Paul's punishments were almost as good as sex itself, and more than once she'd come just from the spankings alone. There had been numerous times she'd done something _deliberately_ just so he would punish her. Paul knew it. He seemed to enjoy the punishments almost as much as she did.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm not used to having to report to someone." She whispered, her gaze locked on the bright sliver of the thumbnail moon. She let go of her hair, letting it cascade down her back and waist.

"This is serious, Nessie. Please treat it as such. I don't want anything to happen to you." Paul added in a low whisper against the side of her neck, and tingles of desire ran down her spine.

"I don't want anything to happen to me either." She whispered back.

"I think to ensure you won't do it again . . . you should be punished."

Paul's hand gradually skimmed down the smooth skin of her shoulder blades to the clasp that held the top of her green bathing suit closed. A simple flick of his wrist made it pop open, and she reached up with a gasp to hold the delicate material to her chest.

"Paul," she started, looking over her shoulder, then flinched in a mixture of pleasure and pain when he slapped her ass.

"Are you questioning me?" His voice rumbled, but she didn't miss the slight hint of amusement in his deep tone.

"No." She shook her head, her body heating in anticipation of what his punishment might be.

It didn't surprise her he would do it here in the open. Paul enjoyed the slight danger of exhibitionism. And even though she was loath to admit it, she did too. The beach was deserted, but could the people in the other houses see them from inside? Would they step out onto their decks and watch them have sex in the surf? The very idea sent her pulse pounding through her ears in excitement.

"Let the top go." He murmured as he tugged at the string behind her neck, undoing the bowknot.

She did as he instructed, letting him toss the material back to the beach. The cool night air hit her nipples and they beaded instantly, anxious for Paul's hot touch.

"Now the bottoms." He instructed, and she quickly pushed them down her legs so that he could toss them to the sand as well.

His hands explored her naked back, his soft touch sending shots of pleasure straight to her aching core. What happened to the punishment? Or was this the punishment? To drive her crazy with need? Slowly, his gentle fingers slid along the cleft of her backside. His other hand against her hip, holding her close and making her shiver in excitement.

"It's been a long time since I've felt the heat of your ass around my cock." He whispered, gently teasing with his fingertips.

Every nerve ending in her body screamed as intense heat raced through her. Her juices slid down the inside of her thighs and she squirmed against his touch, desperate for more. It was amazing how fast he could have her panting.

"Maybe this should be your punishment. To tease you until you beg for it."

"I'm close to begging already." She whispered, then gasped as his free hand slid around to lightly tweak at her hard nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

He slapped his palm across her ass, the sting only adding to her pleasure, and he did it again, this time rewarding the other side. With a gasp, she bent forward slightly, silently asking for another.

He chuckled and bent down to softly kiss the stinging flesh. "You always did like being spanked, didn't you?" He roared as he turned her to face him.

His tongue flicked out to lick her belly button, and she closed her eyes as pleasure tightened the muscles of her body.

"Not much of a punishment if you enjoy it," he emitted a low growl and worked his way upward toward her breasts. "But at the moment, I've been without you too long. I think I want to fuck you instead of punish you."

His mouth closed over an aching breast and she moaned loudly, not caring who heard. Her fingers buried in his thick, coal dark hair and tugged him closer. His mouth was hot and wicked as he suckled her harder, making her pussy throb and convulse.

Sitting back onto the sandy bottom of the surf, he tugged Nessie down onto his lap. His wide, smooth chest appeared to shine in the soft moonlight and she gently ran her fingers along his flesh. His cock pressed against her aching pussy and she wiggled her hips, rubbing the head of his thick shaft along her entrance.

She loved the feel of his cock. It was like steel covered with a thick layer of velvet that could make her scream in pleasure as it filled her to the point of tearing. His stare bored into hers like hot flames and she couldn't turn away as his lips descended hungrily onto hers. He tasted of white wine and pizza. Sweet and spicy all rolled into one, and she slid her tongue past his lips to get more of his alluring taste. The ocean waves pushed and pulled at their bodies as they crashed against the sand, rocking them against one another in a rhythm that ignited their desire even more.

Lifting her hips, she slid down his length, taking all his thick girth into her waiting body. Her head fell back with a moan as she pushed down harder, taking even more of him. He groaned and bit at the side of her neck, his teeth scraping along her porcelain skin. Sharp shots of pleasure vibrated through her limbs in a frenzy of tingling prickles.

He felt so good, but it was too slow. She needed it harder, faster. She wanted him to pound into her with his usual force and demanding control. Climbing off him, she ignored his questioning and pained glance as she waded close to shore, then dropped to her knees.

"Fuck me, Paul," she ordered over her shoulder. "Fuck me hard."

A tiny smile lifted the corners of Paul's lips as he stood to do her bidding. But not before he had a little fun first. Going on his knees behind her, he gave her shoulders a gentle shove, encouraging her to rest on her hands. His other palm slid around the globes of her tight butt. The moonlight made the water droplets sparkle like diamonds against her pallid skin and he smiled as his fingers slid along the cleft of her wet backside.

She moaned and moved back as he inserted two fingers into her dripping entrance, wetting them with her juices.

"You're so wet, Nessie," he purred, then slid his fingers to the tight hole of her buttocks. "Do you want them here?"

"Yes," she groaned.

He pushed them knuckle deep and she sighed, slamming her hips back against him. His cock jerked, wanting desperately to be back inside her willing body, but not yet. He wanted her begging.

"Does that feel good, Nessie?" He asked as his teeth tenderly nipped at her hip.

She groaned an answer and he stood straight, then slapped at her ass hard, making her gasp.

"Answer me, Nessie." He ordered.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "Yes, I like it."

"Good girl," he purred and pushed his fingers a little deeper, slowly fucking her ass. "What else do you want, Nessie?"

"Spank me again." She said, then gasped as though surprised she'd said it.

Paul smiled, then slapped her butt again. She moaned and pushed against him harder. She was killing him. The intent had been to make her beg, not make himself lose control, but damned if he wasn't close. It had always been like that with her. Even though he was the Dom, she always seemed to be the one in command.

"Please, Paul," she whimpered and dropped her head toward the water, sticking her bottom higher in the air. "I need you."

"Where, Nessie?" He demanded.

"Everywhere," She screamed and brushed her thick mane from her face, sending him a heated look over her shoulder.

He settled the head of his shaft at the opening of her pussy while keeping his fingers deep in her ass. "I don't have a condom, Nessie." He grumbled.

"It's okay. I'm on the Pill," she groaned and pressed back against him. "Please, Paul."

Paul stalled. "I've never had sex without a condom."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "What?"

He shook his head and pressed the tip of his shaft into her pussy. She sighed, pressing back and taking him deeper, forcing him to fill her. Her heat engulfed him, seared him as he slid balls deep. His own growl of pleasure startled the seagulls on shore and they flew away, leaving just the two of them moving with the waves of the ocean. The water lapped at their legs and shifted the sand beneath them, making it hard for him to keep his knees steady.

Her wet entrance squeezed at his cock while her ass squeezed at his fingers. She was so tight and hot, so perfect he wasn't sure how much more he could take. How much longer he could go before exploding.

Every part of him tingled with an oncoming release so strong he wanted to shout. It took everything he had to hold back, to allow her to find her pleasure first. Her hips rocked against him as he moved his cock and fingers together, rubbing against that special spot he knew would send her reeling. They pounded against each other harder, their rhythm becoming almost frantic in their need to find release.

The walls of her pussy rippled along his length and he growled deep in his chest as though trying to hold on to his soul. She felt so damn good.

"P-Paul, please. I need to come," She begged.

"Yes, baby," he purred. "Come for me."

Instantly she exploded, her pussy and ass squeezing him to the point of pain, and he pushed even deeper, spilling himself into her body as his own body erupted into a massive ball of rapture. Everything around him blurred except for the feel of her body pulsing around his.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"You never told me her name." Paul said.

"Yeah, I know. And my guess is for the same reasons you had. Small world, huh? That we would both end up falling for the same woman, but at different times."

"Yeah," Paul dropped back down into the chair and let out a huff of air. "What if she picks me?"

Jacob shrugged, indicating indifference, then glanced back at the television. "I'll still be your friend, just don't expect me over for Christmas for a while. At least you'll know if anything happens to you, she'll be taken care of." _Physically, emotionally and sexually._

Paul pursed his lips with a frown. An idea began to form in his mind, but it was so eccentric, he refused to think it through. For now. They would be locked away, for what Paul had been thinking was illegal.


	4. Caught Up In Between

_**-Author's Note:**_ Sorry about the short chapter, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did—even though there's like nothing in it. You know when the next chapter will be up—after two days, on Monday. _Please, don't forget to review! _And thank you so much to people who have been reviewing already. You guys are awesome, and also thanks to those people who are being very patient with my other stories. They will take a while.

This chapter isn't very erotic and blood boiling, but the next one is, and so is the new chapter of my other story called _**Seduction**_. It's an erotic romance—I've decided to continue it, so please do check it out. It's hot!

_**-Disclaimer:**_ I'm not the owner of anything. I wish. I want Jacob so bad! I'm going to shout. I'm going crazy here.

* * *

Chapter: Caught Up In Between

* * *

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_- Beyoncé, Halo

* * *

_

Nessie sighed as Paul laid her gently in the bed and covered her quivering body with a thick blanket. His jet amber eyes held just a hint of sadness and uncertainty as he brushed a gilded strand hair from her eyes with a gentle touch. It hurt her to see him like that, his normal confidence diminished.

"Paul," she whispered, her voice almost breaking on a quiet sob. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He placed a single finger across her lips to cut her off and smiled. "I'll take you anyway I can get you – even if I have to share you with Jacob."

"But what if I . . ." She swallowed, unable to even form the question for terror of hurting him.

"What if you choose Jacob?" He breathed, his lips twitching slightly.

She nodded slowly and licked her dry lips as his thumb brushed away a single crystal-like teardrop from her flushed cheek. "Yes."

"Don't cry, Nessie. Whoever you choose, it'll be okay."

"But I can't be what comes between you and Jacob. You've been best friends for too long."

"And that's why we'll still be friends, no matter what the outcome. We're half of the same whole. Have been our entire lives," Paul articulated. "I guess it's only natural we both love you. And we'll both probably always love you. So don't let this upset you, Nessie. Just let things happen as they may."

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting Paul's fingers comb a soothing path through her hair.

Once she was asleep, Paul silently erected off the side of the bed and headed downstairs to help Jacob finish securing the house. He was surprised to see his friend sitting on the sofa, his attention glued to the news.

"Finished securing the perimeter?" Paul asked as he headed to the small kitchen to grab a soda.

"Yeah," Jacob satisfied, but kept his gaze on the screen.

"That was fast."

"Ex-SEAL," Jacob answered, as if that was all the answer he needed.

Paul snickered, then took a close look at the pinched and tense expression on his friend's face. Maybe this thing with Nessie was affecting them more than they wanted to admit to one another.

"Ness' asleep?" Jacob asked, then raised his hand to take a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, although I'm sure it won't be a peaceful sleep. She's too uptight," Paul paused, trying to decide how to broach the subject of Nessie. "Jacob." Paul started with a sigh.

Jacob held up his hand, stopping Paul from saying anything more. "Don't."

Taking a seat in the small chair opposite the couch, Paul leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, the bulges that rose up the surface of his copper arms too prominent to drive any woman crazy. "We've shared women all our lives – why is this so hard?"

"Because we both _love_ her." Jacob answered.

"Then maybe we should do this together as opposed to separately. If we're both there . . . like we normally are . . . then maybe it'll be different."

"And maybe it will be harder."

"Damn it," Paul snapped and stood. "It's got to be better than one of us sitting down here while the other fucks her upstairs."

Running a hand through his hair, he paced the small room before glancing down at Jacob. His friend watched him with a mixture of amusement and apprehension.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Nessie?" Jacob asked, throwing him off guard.

"I don't know," Paul said with a sigh. "I guess . . . she was the first thing that had truly been mine. The first woman I had feelings for who I didn't share with you," Paul's lips spread into a wry smile. "Or at least, so I thought."

"You met her about two years after me. At the time, I was six months into physical rehab and trying to find her."

"You never told me her name." Paul said.

"Yeah, I know. And my guess is for the same reasons you had. Small world, huh? That we would both end up falling for the same woman, but at different times."

"Yeah," Paul dropped back down into the chair and let out a huff of air. "What if she picks me?"

Jacob shrugged, indicating indifference, then glanced back at the television. "I'll still be your friend, just don't expect me over for Christmas for a while. At least you'll know if anything happens to you, she'll be taken care of." _Physically, emotionally and sexually._

Paul pursed his lips with a frown. An idea began to form in his mind, but it was so eccentric, he refused to think it through. For now. They would be locked away, for what Paul had been thinking was illegal.

IllI

Admiral Cullen continued to go over his notes. He was missing something, he cognized. He had a bad feeling about all this and was somewhat relieved Director Marcus had gotten his daughter to safety. He really didn't think they would go after her, but he certainly wanted to be on the safe side anyway.

Something about Marcus made him nervous, though, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. There were too many numbers that didn't add up, too many questions without answers.

A knock sounded at his door, breaking his thoughts. "Enter." He replied, and set his notes aside.

His assistant stepped into the room and softly shut the door behind him. Admiral Cullen waited patiently as his assistant came forward. He stopped just in front of his desk, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Captain Jasper called. They found Admiral Doyle's body just a few miles outside D.C."

"Murder?" Cullen asked steadily.

"That's not been determined yet, but I got the impression they're leaning in that direction."

Cullen sighed and leaned back in his chair, his gaze focused on a spot over his assistant's right shoulder.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not," Cullen admitted. "Even if he'd talked, they couldn't let him live. He would have been able to identify them."

"Do you still think there's someone on the inside?"

He nodded his head, and exhaled—not quite a sigh. "Yes. Now I just need to figure out who it is."

IllI

Nessie strolled down the stairs, a light blue sundress over a matching swimsuit was her chosen attire for the day. She hadn't been to the beach since she and Paul had dated. She was overly anxious to spend the day sunbathing and swimming in the lukewarm, aquamarine water of the Keys.

Paul and Jacob were already downstairs. She'd smelled the coffee and bacon all the way in her room, and had quickly piled her auburn hair on her head in a soft bun and dabbed on a little makeup—mascara and peachy lip-gloss—so she could join them. Nessie stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hand resting on the column, and watched the two of them.

Paul stood at the stove cooking. His beige Dockers hugged his hips and accentuated his slim waist, making her mouth water. The light blue polo shirt made his tan and dark hair stand out, and for a second she remembered how those thick locks had felt between her fingers.

Her gaze moved to Jacob, who sat at the breakfast bar glancing through the paper and sipping coffee. His short, cropped black hair looked just like it always did, perfect. His black lashes lay against his chiseled cheeks as he continued to study the paper. Glancing down, she noticed his bare feet and smiled. Jeans, T-shirts, and bare feet—that was Jacob, whereas Paul was more the preppy type. Always clean-cut and immaculately dressed.

With a grin, she inhaled the scent of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee. That was Paul's coffee of choice and, even though it was expensive, it's what he always drank. With a frown, she wondered where he'd found it or if he had brought it with him from home? Neither seemed to notice she was there yet as they talked quietly about what was in the paper.

Clearing her throat, she caught their attention.

"Morning, beautiful," Jacob said with a wink over his paper.

"Morning, Nessie," Paul said with a smile and she grinned her set of pearly-whites back, thoroughly enjoying waking up and finding both of them in her kitchen.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?" She walked over and sniffed at the bacon frying in the skillet. Next to it was a skillet of potatoes with a hint of garlic.

"The works," Paul said and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Sleep okay?"

"I suppose. I always have a hard time sleeping in a strange bed."

"I remember," Jacob said with amusement as he slid a cup of coffee across the counter for her.

Paul gave him a strange look over his shoulder before turning back to the food. It wasn't like Paul to be jealous and covetous, and it bothered her to think she might be hurting him. He was confident she would rather be without them than to hurt either of them.

"I hope you're hungry. I made a lot." Paul said and set the skillet full of bacon aside.

"I'm _starving_."

Strolling over to the breakfast bar, she took the stool next to Jacob and began to read his discarded sections of the paper. Her cell phone beeped, making her jump, and she quickly ran across the room to grab it.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked, laughing at the unusual, high-pitched sound.

"My cell. I just got a text message." She flipped her phone open, depressing the buttons with her slender thumb to open the message.

_-Doyle's dead. Inside man. Watch your back, Vanessa-_

"Oh, my God. It's from Dad. He says Doyle's dead." She stared at the phone in shock, her hand shaking slightly. She didn't know Doyle all that well, had only been working with him for a year or so, but the idea he was dead still made her sorrowful. Goose bumps emerged to the surface of her porcelain skin.

Nessie sniffed and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. "What does he mean by _inside man_?" And what did he mean by 'watch your back?' Did he suspect Jacob and Paul? No. Not possible. That was crazy. They would never do anything like that. They would never work for criminals.

"Director Marcus mentioned the same thing. His schedule and whereabouts were top secret, so there has to be someone on the inside who got the kidnappers that information. You okay?" Jacob asked, and he raised a hand, reaching to rub her back soothingly.

She nodded, again sniffing back tears. "Yeah. I'm fine." Without another word, she closed her phone.

IllI

"Have you gotten her whereabouts yet?"

Scott looked up from the GPS tracker and nodded towards the young Korean, Jin. "She's in the Keys."

"What about the admiral?"

"Her father?" Scott asked, his brow raised. "He's snooping around, but he won't find anything, so don't worry about him."

"What if he does? Find something, I mean."

Scott glanced down at the GPS signal on his laptop. "Then we use his daughter to keep him quiet."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the following chapter:

* * *

**

"Come here, Jake," Paul dictated, and Jacob moved forward to kneel in front of Nessie, barricading her exposed breasts from the other people on the beach. "Kiss him, Nessie."

His order startled her, and for what seemed like interminable seconds, she and Jacob stared at one another. Both seemed to be just as hesitant and uncertain as the other.

"Our neighbors will think we're crazy," Nessie whispered as Jacob brushed a windblown aureate-brown whorl from her cheek and behind her ear, his tender caress motivating a frisson from within. Her breathing hastened.

"Don't worry about what they think, Nessie. Kiss him."

Jacob noiselessly awaited for her to make the first move, to initiate the kiss. Gazing in Jacob's ravenous gaze, Nessie desperately wanted to, but it felt so strange doing it here in front of Paul. They _both_ loved her and wanted her, she knew—the situation _had_ to arise an issue of jealousy, though she wasn't certain. Jacob and Paul had known each other for too long. Would it be awkward or natural?

"I want you to do it, Nessie," Paul's fingertips skimmed the very exposed, very smooth small of her back. She shivered, and as if he read her mind, he clarified, "I _want_ you to kiss him – in front of me. In front of everyone. Do it." He ordered.

* * *

**_-Review, please!-_**


	5. The Very First

_**Author's Note:**_ Another chapter! A new one! Alright, now I'm sitting here and am not anticipating everyone to like this chapter. God, I am so shamefaced right now. I feel really, really guilty for putting it up. Lol. This chapter is so not me since there are things in here I would never ever do—like fellatio. Ness and Jake share such a beautiful, heavenly relationship in the _Twilight_ world and I don't want to ruin it, though I know I am. But, hey, this is just for fun! Come on, don't get all depressed. It's not like it's really going to happen, and it's nothing out of ordinary.

Anyway, now that being said, let me know what you think and if you have any questions. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this naughty little chapter—my boyfriend has corrupted me with the perverted mind of his, seriously.

Oh, oh, oh! Check out my story called _**Seduction**_, too. It's so hot! I updated it today. Also check over my other Jake and Nessie story (_I'm yours _and _Falling into You_) if you're looking for romance. I promise I'll start updating them sooner, too, right after these stories are done.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. The song's stuck in my head now. Jesus!

* * *

Chapter: The Very First . . .

* * *

_You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breath, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me_

_Avril Lavigne, Hot

* * *

_

After breakfast, Paul and Jacob took Nessie out to the beach to try to get her mind off everything that had happened over the last couple of days. But Nessie was a strong, dedicated woman and it didn't take her long to relax. She laughed, reveling in the warm March sunshine. She lay on her stomach, atop the golden sand, her orange bikini top undone so her back could tan without lines. Her thick, auburn hair was piled on her head, exposing her slim neck.

With a smile, Paul remembered the first time he'd met her. She was so frazzled, she thought he was the copy machine repairman and actually snapped his head off for taking his sweet time in getting there. When he'd signalized out her mistake, she'd blushed a deep crimson, and he thought she was so adorable he'd fixed the copier despite her surly disposition.

Turns out she had a right to be slightly perturbed. The tiny nymph was the civilian in charge of the military project. The missile engineer he'd just been hired to set up the computer networking for. The poor woman couldn't seem to get a minute to herself before someone was asking a question or screaming for help. She easily—if somewhat raggedly—did the job of three people.

He realized she needed a break. Not just physically, but emotionally. And that's how their relationship had started. Unfortunately, it had ended before he'd been able to tell her how he felt. Well, if he were honest, he wasn't even sure how he'd felt at the time. It was after they'd been separated for a few weeks that he realized he was in love with her and had done the most unintelligent thing in his life.

Could he let her go again if she chose Jacob? Paul didn't think so.

Speaking of my friend, he thought with a frown of question as he watched Jacob slowly approach Nessie with a large glass of seawater.

Paul opened his mouth to stop him, but Jacob put his finger in front of his lips, silencing him. Relaxing back in the beach chair close to Nessie, Paul waited enthusiastically for the show as Jacob dumped the cold water onto Nessie's back.

"Oh, my God!" She screamed and sat up as fast as a fired projectile, shooting daggers in Paul's direction.

"It wasn't me," Paul said with a chuckle.

"You couldn't warn me?"

"Wait a minute," Paul snorted with amusement. She hadn't yet remembered her exposed chest and he took his time reminding her. He enjoyed the sight of her perfectly rounded milky breasts and pink, perky nipples. "_Jacob_ dumps water on you and _I'm_ the one who gets yelled at?"

"Sounds good to me," Jacob drawled.

With a fierce growl, she turned and tossed her towel at Jacob, who dodged it with a laugh. "Surely you can do better than that, especially seeing as you don't have a top to hinder you."

Nessie gasped and glanced down at her chest. Paul couldn't help but laugh out loud at her completely shocked expression. Her hands rose to cover herself as she frantically searched the beach for her top. Feeling devilish, he held it out to her, dangling it from the tip of his finger.

"Looking for this?"

She reached out to take it from him, but he snatched it back. "Mm-mm," he chided. "Not until you make it up to me."

"Make it up to you?" she asked, her mouth gaped open in outrage.

"Yes."

Paul's lips spread into an erotic grin, and Nessie's whole body heated. He was so gorgeous when he was being mischievous, but it was broad daylight and there were other people on the beach. She couldn't be out here without her top. Someone would call the cops and have her arrested for indecent exposure.

"Come on, Paul," she said, her gaze glancing around the beach. "Someone will see me."

"Then you better hurry," he said with a grin.

Nessie sighed and scooted on her knees next to his chair. "What the hell do you want?" She questioned in exasperation.

"Well, with that attitude . . ." he chided, and stuck her top in his pocket.

With a growl rumbling in her throat, she narrowed her eyes. She could hear Jacob chuckling behind her and she turned to glare at him as well. "Thanks for helping."

"Don't mention it," he teased with a wink, those exciting coal-black eyes of his crinkling at the corners.

Her heart raced wildly at the heat emanating from his gaze. Two could play at this game. With a wicked, yet innocent grin, she turned back to Paul and softly circled her nipples with her fingers. His eyes moved to her chest, watching every movement of her fingers. His gaze darted back to hers, the darkening chocolate orbs making her flesh tingle. Using the tip of her tongue, she moisturized her plump lips enticingly and observed as the bulge between his legs grew.

"I'm sorry, Paul," she purred. "Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"If you spanked me, would that make it better?"

"Ah, hell," Paul mumbled and Nessie bit back a laugh, even though she could feel herself getting wet just envisaging about him slapping her ass with the palm of his hand. A smile curved Paul's lips as he reached forward to grab her hand. "I think I have a better idea."

"What?" Nessie asked with an eager grin.

Without answering her question, Paul abruptly spun her around and made her face Jacob. Strong fingers held her hands imprisoned behind her back, thrusting her breasts out farther. Paul's sensual voice rumbled in her ear, making the very core of her melt into liquid heat.

"Come here, Jake," Paul dictated, and Jacob moved forward to kneel in front of Nessie, barricading her exposed breasts from the other people on the beach. "Kiss him, Nessie."

His order startled her, and for what seemed like interminable seconds, she and Jacob stared at one another. Both seemed to be just as hesitant and uncertain as the other.

"Our neighbors will think we're crazy," Nessie whispered as Jacob brushed a windblown aureate-brown whorl from her cheek and behind her ear, his tender caress motivating a frisson from within. Her breathing hastened.

"Don't worry about what they think, Nessie. Kiss him."

Jacob noiselessly awaited for her to make the first move, to initiate the kiss. Gazing in Jacob's ravenous gaze, Nessie desperately wanted to, but it felt so strange doing it here in front of Paul. They _both_ loved her and wanted her, she knew—the situation _had_ to arise an issue of jealousy, though she wasn't certain. Jacob and Paul had known each other for too long. Would it be awkward or natural?

"I want you to do it, Nessie," Paul's fingertips skimmed the very exposed, very smooth small of her back. She shivered, and as if he read her mind, he clarified, "I want you to kiss him – in front of me. In front of everyone. Do it." He ordered.

She leaned forward without a second thought, obeying his commands just like she always had in the past.

Jacob's lips were soft against hers. And warm. They were always so warm. Her tongue licked at his lower lip, toying with his full, delectable mouth. Jacob's kisses were so different from Paul's. They were gentle and slow . . . unhurried and so incredibly sexy. She loved the way he kissed and parted her lips in invitation. His breath was warm and minty as it blew enticingly across her mouth with his softly spoken words.

"You're supposed to kiss _me_, Ness. So kiss me," he murmured, his voice vibrating through her entire body.

Blood flowed hot and fast through her veins as she slid her tongue past his parted lips and tangled with his. A deep moan penetrated her foggy brain and she realized with surprise it was hers. Her nipples tingled and beaded painfully against his chest as Jacob slowly reached between, flicked his thumb across her aching buds before deepening the kiss and practically devouring her.

Paul's fingers continued to keep her hands pinned behind her. Twice she attempted to break free to bury her fingers into Jacob's hair, but Paul held her tight, his lips and teeth softly nibbling at her shoulder from behind. Paul's other hand moved around, reached between Jacob and Nessie to cup a breast. Long fingers pinched at her nipple, and she gasped into Jacob's mouth.

Never in her life had she imagined being seduced by two men would be so incredible. Every nerve in her body simmered below boiling, and juices coated the small, now-sensitized place in between her thighs. Jacob's mouth continued to explore and tease hers while Paul softly bit at the side of her smooth neck, sending shots of pleasure straight to her core. Jacob gradually broke the kiss and moved to nibble at the other side of her neck. With a sigh, she sagged against Paul, letting his thick chest support her weakened body.

"Good girl, Nessie," Paul whispered. "But are you willing to take this a step further?"

"You mean both of you at once?" she asked softly. "A ménage?"

"Yes," Jacob answered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "But only if you're okay with it."

"Are the two of you okay with it?"

She was so turned on by the suggestion she could barely get the question out. Paul's hand feathered down her back and between her legs from behind. Breathing heavily, he tugged at the elastic of her swimsuit and slid his fingers along her soaked slit. She wanted to collapse onto the sand and beg them to take her right here. Her pussy pulsed with the need to feel one or both of them fucking her senseless.

"We're okay with it, Ness," Jacob whispered. "We've each loved you separately. It's time we loved you together."

She bit at her lower lip and let her gaze wander down Jacob's tanned chest. Two scars were the only things marring his perfect flesh—one below his left pec, the other about midtorso, just above and to the right of his belly button. The other four were on his thighs, two on each. No wonder he'd been through so much rehab. He was probably there for months.

Leaning forward, she touched her lips to one of the scars and his muscles twitched on a sharp intake of breath.

A girl's high-pitched cry from farther down the beach made Nessie jerk upright and glance around quickly.

"We should probably take this inside." Jacob proposed as he stared at Paul over her shoulder.

"I agree," Paul answered and removed his hand from Nessie's pussy.

She moaned in response, then bit her lip, her face heating in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Nessie," Paul whispered in her ear. "I can assure you, you'll get all you can handle."

Jacob wrapped her beach towel around her shoulders and helped her to stand. Her legs wobbled slightly and she leaned heavily on Paul, who continued to keep her hands pinned behind her. She liked being bound and at his mercy, but the image of being at both men's mercy really sent her heart fluttering.

It was a sexual fantasy come true. Each one of them was incredible in bed and each one had his own strengths when it came to satisfying women. Jacob had an incredible mouth. The man could make her come by just licking her nipples. Paul was a great fuck. He loved to give orders and talk dirty. But his hard, forceful thrusts never failed to send her over the edge, shuddering in ecstasy.

On weak knees, she climbed the stairs of the back deck and stepped into the cool beach house. Before she even realized what happened, Paul lifted her and sat her on the table. His hips settled between her thighs and pressed his hard cock against her hot pussy. She gasped as his lips settled possessively over hers, and she raised her discharged hands to wrap around his neck. With a groan, she returned his kiss with relish, her fingers fisting in his soft hair.

It was over far too soon. Paul broke the kiss and turned her head toward Jacob, who stood off to her side.

"My turn," Jacob murmured before slanting his lips across hers in an entirely different kiss, but no less possessive.

Paul's mouth moved to her breasts, his teeth nipping gently at her nipples. She whimpered into Jacob's kiss, completely overwhelmed with the feel of two mouths turning her to total mush. Breathing became increasingly difficult as Paul moved from one breast to the other, while Jacob nibbled along the side of her neck. His teeth scraped the sensitive flesh behind her ear and she shuddered from head to toe.

Gently laying her back onto the table, Paul hooked his fingers into her bikini bottoms and tugged, pulling them down her trembling legs. The wood of the table was cool against her back, which felt like it was on fire. Every part of her burned with quickening desire and lust and she dug her fingers into her hair, trying to keep herself from falling completely into a mindless mass.

"Mmm, you're wet, Nessie." Paul whispered as he slid his finger along her slit.

Her hips bucked as Jacob added his touch as well. His thick fingers gently circled the opening to her vagina, then lower, spreading her juices around the tight hole of her anus. With maddening slowness, Paul drew the flat of his tongue across her clit, making her groan loudly as hot sparks shot outward from her stomach.

This was crazy and wild and she loved every second of it. So much so, she wanted—needed—more.

"Guys, please," she pleaded, her breaths panting through the quiet room. "I need to come."

"Patience," Paul ordered. "You'll come when I tell you and not before."

She moaned and bit down on her lower lip, trying desperately to keep the orgasm at bay. As though reading each other's minds, the two of them separated her labia and slid their fingers deep at the same time. The walls of her pussy quivered around their fingers, pulling them deeper, begging for more.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, she watched as Jacob lowered his head and licked his tongue across her clit. She bucked wildly, desperate for the release that hung so close. His licks were soft, gentle, putting just enough pressure against her sensitive nubble to make her want more. Juices poured from her body and slid between the cheeks of her ass, wetting the table beneath her.

Shaking her head, she groaned in desperation. "Oh, God. I'm not sure I can hinder it."

"You can and you will," Paul ordered.

"Paul," She panted. "Jacob, please."

Jacob removed his finger and changed positions, thrusting it into the tight hole of her ass. She gasped, lifting her hips higher off the table as they worked their fingers, pressing them together through the thin membrane that separated her two channels. Heat raced through her as she fought hard to keep herself under control. Paul loved doing this—seeing just how far he could push her before she lost it.

Each man leaned forward and suckled at her breasts. The two of them were so in tune with one another it was like having sex with just one man. Their touches were timed so perfectly; their mouths seemed to work as one mouth as they blazed a path up the sides of her neck with their lips.

"Please," she begged. "I need one of you to fuck me."

Both men stood immediately and removed their swimming trunks. Paul sat in one of the chairs, pulling her onto his lap with her back against his chest.

"Take me inside you, Nessie," Paul whispered in her ear. "Take all of me."

Slowly, she settled her pussy against the head of his shaft, then pressed downward steadily, taking every delectable inch into her body. Closing her eyes, she groaned as his thick girth stretched her aching channel, filling her to the womb. Jacob's lips covered hers in a wild kiss, his tongue teasing her mouth as Paul's cock fucked her pussy.

When he pulled away, she whimpered and watched in growing desire as he stood to his full height between her splayed thighs and settled his bulging cock before her mouth. Licking her lips, she grasped his thick shaft and ran her thumb around the tip, spreading the drop of pre-come that had escaped the purple head.

"Take me in your mouth, Ness," he rasped, the muscle in his jaw jerking violently.

She could tell by the strain on his face he held onto his control by a thin thread. His dark eyes were almost navy in his desire, and they closed on a ragged sigh as she licked her tongue across the tip of his cock. His taste was hot and salty, his length soft like velvet.

This was much easier than she imagined. As Paul filled her pussy from behind, over and over, her mouth sucked at Jacob's cock. Each pounding thrust from Paul made her suck Jacob harder, taking him deeper down her throat. The feeling was so heady, so wild and exciting, her whole body convulsed and shook with the need to feel her release.

Relaxing her throat, she swallowed Jacob and he gasped, his hips jerking forward. With her free hand, she rested her hand against his chest, dragging her nails down to the low dunes of his abdomen.

"Damn, that feels good, Ness," he murmured.

His fingers buried in her long hair, holding her steady as he gently thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. Paul matched his rhythm, then travelled his hand around her slender body to toy with her clit with his fingers. She groaned around Jacob's cock, her body threshing wildly with the added pressure to the sensitive nub.

"You can come now, Nessie," Paul whispered. "Come for us, baby."

Letting go of her control, she let the ball of pleasure in the pit of her stomach detonate in ecstasy. Blinding light exploded behind her eyes and she sucked at Jacob harder, making him growl.

"Oh, yeah, Ness."

With a jerk of his hips, he spilled his seminal fluid deep into her throat just as Paul thrust upward, spilling his seed into her still-rippling channel. Rocking her hips, she bucked wildly against Paul as the convulsions continued to race through her. Warm fluid rushed from in between her legs as the spasms proceeded, until finally they subsided and she collapsed against Paul's chest in a spent heap.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

Her delicate eyebrow quirked adorably, and Paul swallowed his lust. God, the woman could be so sexy without even attempting to be.

"Yes. Now be a good girl and do as you're told."

"Will you punish me if I don't?" She teased, and Jacob instantaneously choked on his wine.

Paul pinned her with a level stare, trying to dismiss the way her satin robe fell partially open, revealing a hint of her perky breasts. Her golden-brown hair fell about her shoulders to her waist in loose ringlets, and he fought back the urge to bury his hands in it and tug her face down to his crotch.

"Do as you're told and I'll reward you, honey," he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I think you'll like the reward much more than the punishment."

"I don't know, Paul. Your punishments can be an awful lot of fun."

"Hmmm," Jacob murmured. "Looks like you've met your match, Paul."

* * *

_**-Please, review!-**_


	6. Lovers

_**Author's Note:**_ God, I absolutely loved the first scene—so hot and romantic—the alone one, I mean. I hope you enjoy it, too. Um . . . I don't have much to say really. I'm so cold, lol, I don't feel much like typing. But thank you again to people who read my story—stories. Alright, I'm going to let you guys read. Don't forget to check out my other story! I updated. God, I'm such a shameless promoter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own-shmown anything. I want to, though.

* * *

Chapter: Lovers

* * *

_Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need, all I want is just one moment more  
You gotta hold me and keep me now_

_Mindy Smith, One moment more

* * *

_

Jacob lay on the bed with Nessie snuggled between him and Paul. With a smile, he watched the setting afternoon sun cast shadows on her long, pale legs. Her castanea hair spread out around her head and he softly brushed a stray lock from her eyes. Long lashes fluttered against her cheeks and he wondered in intense curiosity what she was dreaming. Were they good dreams or was she having nightmares about their situation? He hoped they'd been able to make her forget for at least a while.

Sharing her with Paul had been much easier than he'd initially thought. At first the idea of Paul touching her had made his gut clench, but in reality it had seemed sort of . . . natural. Even though their styles of making love were different, when they shared a woman, they worked as one, their styles blending into something more in the middle.

It didn't surprise him that they'd both loved her beyond reason. What the hell would they do when all this was over? Could he walk away if she chose Paul? His heart nearly broke in half just pondering about it. Now that Ness was back in his life, he wasn't sure he could let her go again.

She stirred next to him and he glanced towards Paul to see if her movements had awakened him. His friend still lay motionless, his hand resting on Nessie's hip. Jacob softly skimmed his fingers along the flesh of her arm. She was so soft, so perfect, so velvet-like. Goose bumps rose along her skin and he smiled to himself. Even in her sleep, she responded to his touch.

With the tip of his finger, he circled about her pink nipple, yearning to suck it into his mouth. It hardened into a tiny bud and he flicked his thumb across the hard peak. Nessie murmured something then, still in her peaceful slumber. She arched her back and her rosy lips parted on a sigh, which made for a very erotic picture.

"Wake up, beautiful," Jacob whispered.

Her lids fluttered and she stared up at him, the corner of her lips spreading into a sleepy smile. "What time is it?"

"It's almost dinnertime," he answered, chuckling when her stomach growled in response.

Her face turned a light shade of pink. "I guess I'm hungry."

"You should be. You missed lunch."

"It's your fault," she grumbled, her nose crinkling in the most adorable frown.

"Mine?" Jacob asked in amusement. "I think it was Paul's fault myself."

"The hell it is," Paul growled from behind Nessie.

Jacob and Nessie laughed, and Paul rose up on his elbow to glare at them with his dark eyes.

"Keep laughing, Jacob. See if I invite you for the party next time."

Instantly Jacob tensed, and Nessie rose up to a sitting position between the two of them. "Okay. Let's keep this civil. Please. I'm not strong enough to pull the two of you apart."

"It never comes to blows," Jacob said with a chuckle. "So don't worry. A few strong words, maybe a 'go to hell' every now and then, but never blows."

Paul rolled to his back and placed his hand behind his head. The smug smile on his face made Jacob grit his teeth, his playful mood quickly evaporating.

"There was that one time," Paul said.

"What time?" Jacob asked, confused. They'd never hit each other.

"When you were dog-ass drunk. It wasn't long after you were in rehab. You don't remember?"

"If I was dog-ass drunk, then most likely not."

"I tried to help you walk and you hit me," Paul notified. "Insisting you didn't need my help."

Jacob frowned, trying to remember what Paul was talking about, but for the life of him, he couldn't. With a shrug, he glanced at Nessie. "I don't have a clue."

Paul sighed and sat up. "Remember when you had the busted lip?"

"You said I fell," Jacob snapped.

An arrogant grin spread across Paul's lips. "You did. Right into my fist."

"You son of a bitch." Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me you hit me?"

"I hit you to get you out of the bar. You were so drunk, it knocked you out."

"Why was he so drunk?" Nessie asked. Worry creased her brow, and Jacob could have kicked himself for even bringing this up.

"Jacob had a hard time when he first started rehab," Paul started to explain.

"About what?" Nessie asked.

"Paul," Jacob cautioned.

"It's over, Jacob. You proved them wrong. Get over it," Paul snarled toward Jacob, then turned back to Nessie. "When he was first shot, the doctors didn't think he'd walk again. Jacob had a hard time with that, as well as the rehab. It was taking much longer than Jacob wanted it to and he drowned his sorrows in whiskey. The alcohol made it that much harder for him to walk, and when I tried to help him, he snapped."

Nessie pinned Jacob with a sorrowful expression and he scowled. "Don't go there, Ness." The last thing he wanted was for her to feel pity for him.

"Don't go where? I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you. I had no idea what had happened."

Jacob sighed and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't. I made it through and I proved them wrong. It about killed me doing it, but hey . . ." He smiled and chucked her under the cheek with his finger. "It was character building."

Nessie smiled slightly and Jacob's heart burst. God, he still loved her so much. How had he made it through all this time without her? He realized he knew how. He'd buried his feelings and tried to forget her. He'd almost done it, until the second he saw her standing in front of him.

"How about something to eat?" Paul asked as he stood.

Nessie's gaze wandered down his friend's form in interest, and a slight pang of jealousy gripped and tightened in his chest. Shaking it off, Jacob refused to fall prey to that emotion. It would only cause problems. Paul loved her just as much as he did.

She started to leave the bed, but Jacob held her back with a hand on her wrist.

"Dinner sounds good," Jacob said, giving Paul a slight nod. "You get it started and we'll meet you down there in a few."

Paul scrutinized him and his intentions with narrowed eyes, then smiled slightly. "All right. I hope you like Chinese."

"I love Chinese." Nessie grinned and Paul nodded in acknowledgement before turning to leave the room.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, turning to look at Jacob.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The ménage thing. I know you've never done that before."

Her lips spread into a sensual smile and his cock hardened instantly. Damn.

"I can assure you I enjoyed it," she purred.

"Good," he said with a grin. "Because so did I."

He feathered his hand up along her belly to perch over her breast. His fingers reached out to brush across her other nipple and Nessie's teeth bit down on her nether lip.

"But I also like being alone with you."

"Do you?" she whispered, her breathing expediting.

"Oh, yes." He crooked his finger, indicating she should come closer. "Come here, beautiful. Let's make use of the few minutes we have alone."

She leaned towards him with a smile and Jacob's heart skipped a beat as he waited for the touch of her plump, full lips on his. He loved the taste of her mouth, the feel of her silken tongue as it glided around his. Burying his hand in her hair, he tugged her closer, deepening the titillating kiss. She tasted like lemons—minty lemons—and he sucked at her tongue for more of the sultry confection.

"Should we be doing this?" she murmured against his lips, and he gave her a light shove, pushing her to her back.

"You'll have time alone with me, as well as Paul." He settled on his elbow and splayed his large hand over her belly button. Leaning down, he licked at her nipple, making her gasp and tantalizing her skin. "But anytime you want both of us together, just say the word."

"Earlier was wild and definitely incredible," she whispered, her eyes closing on a sigh when his teeth nipped at the underside of her breast. "Jacob."

"You're such a delectable appetizer," he murmured, then chuckled at her soft giggle. "As much as I want to fuck the hell out of you, we should probably get downstairs and help Paul with dinner. If we don't, he'll pout all night."

Nessie giggled once more. "Paul doesn't pout, honey."

Jacob rose above her and smiled into her beautiful, deep-chocolate eyes. Her finger came up to trace his lips, her touch gentle and sweet. Turning his head slightly, he kissed her palm. "Move it, woman, before I change my mind."

IllI

Admiral Cullen stared at his computer screen, scrolling through phone logs and bank accounts. Things were slowly starting to come together and he was shocked at what he was seeing. Damn son of a bitch. Just how high did this go? And what were they after?

He suspected the missiles. Any country would pay a fortune to get their hands on such advanced pieces of weaponry. Weaponry his daughter helped to design. But surely they wouldn't be dumb enough to steal one. It had to be something else. He had a terrible feeling in his gut he'd made a huge mistake handing her dearly loved daughter over to Marcus.

During the course of his investigations, he hadn't found anything on the men protecting her, but that didn't mean she wasn't in danger. He had to figure out where she was and add his own level of protection before the man in charge found out what he knew and went after her to get to him. If he hadn't already.

IllI

Paul sat at the table and watched Nessie pick at her food. She appeared distracted, worried.

"You need to eat more than that, Nessie. You missed lunch earlier," Paul prompted.

She raised her eyes and her brows crinkled into a confused frown. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said you need to eat, baby."

"I know." She sighed heavily and dropped her fork back onto her plate. The clang of flatware hitting china rang loudly in the quiet room. "I'm just not hungry."

"Hungry or not, Ness, you need to keep your strength up," Jacob argued.

"I know, I know," she said with a wave of her hand. "I've just got too much on my mind."

Paul reached across and covered her tiny hand with his. Hers was cold and trembled slightly. "Whatever you decide, Nessie, will be fine. You make your decision without worrying about me or Jacob, understand?"

She gave him a tiny smile of thanks, and his heart fluttered like a teenager smitten with his first love. Actually she was his first love. His first and only. And it had turned into one hell of a mess with him and his best friend fighting for the same woman.

To his surprise, earlier that afternoon hadn't been as hard as he'd initially thought. Seeing her kiss Jacob and suck his cock had only fueled his own desire for her. The jealousy bug had remained dormant and his love for her had actually grown stronger. Even when he'd come down to cook dinner, knowing she and Jacob would probably make love hadn't affected him any. At first the thought had nagged at him, but by the time he'd gotten downstairs, it had felt natural to let them have some time alone.

"Eat," he croaked, then cleared his throat, ignoring Jacob's amused expression. "I have a surprise for you for dessert."

"Really?"

Her delicate, perfectly ticked eyebrow quirked adorably, and Paul swallowed his lust. God, the woman could be so sexy without even attempting to be.

"Yes. Now be a good girl and do as you're told."

"Will you punish me if I don't?" She teased, and Jacob instantaneously choked on his wine.

Paul pinned her with a level stare, trying to dismiss the way her satin robe fell partially open, revealing a hint of her perky breasts. Her golden-brown hair fell about her shoulders to her waist in loose ringlets, and he fought back the urge to bury his hands in it and tug her face down to his crotch.

"Do as you're told and I'll reward you, honey," he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I think you'll like the reward much more than the punishment."

"I don't know, Paul. Your punishments can be an awful lot of fun."

"Hmmm," Jacob murmured. "Looks like you've met your match, Paul."

Paul turned to stare at his friend, whose eyes twinkled with a mixture of amusement and lust. "I think we both have."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"Undo your robe, Nessie," Paul ordered softly.

With a sultry smile, she untied her satin robe slowly and separated the thin lapels to expose her aching breasts. They both stared at her ravenously, like two carnivorous predators prepared to assault their quarry. With a boldness she wouldn't have had earlier in her life, she brushed her fingers across her breasts to torment them further than they were already being.

"Now take it off, Ness. Let us see you eat in the nude."

She did as Jacob ordered and shacked her finger along her plate, scraping up a bit of ginger. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she licked it clean, smiling to herself when both men swallowed visibly. The ocean breeze blew through the open French doors and cooled her heated flesh, making her shiver slightly. It was amazing how fast they could make her hot.

"Your turn," she commanded as she licked the last of the spice from her knuckle.

* * *

_**-Review! I hope you liked the Jacob and Nessie scene. Want to guess who is after Nessie?-**_


	7. Vamper

_**Author's Note:**_ Wotcher, ladies! Here is a sexy little chapter for you guys to enjoy! It's a little overboard and hard-core, but I don't care. Although my face is burning with embarrassment, I'll put it up anyway. Lol ^_^ Be sure to check out my other stories, too.

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter: Vamper

* * *

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_- Christina Aguilera, Candyman

* * *

_

Nessie grinned wickedly at the two of them. Jacob still wore a towel around his waist and Paul wore the swim shorts from earlier. Both men made such a gorgeous pair with their wide, muscular chests and trim stomachs and that amazing, luring V carved just-so below their abdominal muscles. They appeared good enough to eat and they could definitely take her mind off what was going on; that's precisely what she needed. She needed to forget for a while, to put her worry aside and just relax—to lose into the love and carnal desires her two lovers aroused.

Lifting her fork, she took a bite of the ginger chicken and fried rice. The flavors blended in her mouth, and she closed her eyes with a sigh. Paul had always been able to cook. He was almost as good in the kitchen as he was the bedroom. Jacob, bless his heart, was good at grilled cheese. Extremely good, as good as he was with that tongue of his. Unless he'd changed, which she didn't believe, considering it had been Paul who had cooked all the meals so far.

"Okay. I'm eating and anxiously awaiting this surprise you have for me," she purred towards Paul and grinned when the amber of his eyes glowed with passion.

"Eat every bite," Jacob said. "I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"So do I," she teased with a wink. "Do the two of you live together?"

Paul stared at her in surprise, then blinked. "Wow, quick change of subject," he said with a grin. "But yeah. Jacob and I share a condo. Have since he started at the agency."

"Sorry, but I have to take my mind off my surprise, otherwise I'll attack you right now."

Her pussy clenched at the heat she saw emanating from both their gazes. Wow, two men with the hots for her was most definitely a turn-on. Her palms began to sweat and she brushed her hand along the soft satin material of her robe. The action caused it to rub across her nipples and they hardened almost painfully. Glancing toward Jacob, she took another bite of food and used her other hand to gently pull the robe open a little more. Taunting. Testing. His stare moved instantaneously to her cleavage, and she turned to catch Paul's stare there as well. She loved teasing them like this. She hadn't had this much fun in months.

With the tip of her toe, she kicked at Paul's leg, getting his attention. When his smoldering eyes met hers, she licked her lips seductively and moaned. "This Chinese is wonderful. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

He coughed and grabbed his glass to down a large sip of wine. "Didn't I ever tell you about that?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so," she purred and slowly slipped another bite into her mouth, her tongue flicking out to lick a stray piece of rice from her lip.

Paul growled softly and turned to his own plate.

"My mother was a chef and taught cooking lessons twice a week. I used to help her out. I think at first I did it to piss off my father. To him, cooking was for pansies." Paul shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "But cooking grew on me."

"You're certainly not a pansy, Paul," Nessie whizzed, then grinned. "And you're definitely a very good cook."

"Keeps me fat," Jacob said with a grin, making Nessie giggle.

"Undo your robe, Nessie," Paul ordered softly.

With a sultry smile, she untied her satin robe slowly and separated the thin lapels to expose her aching breasts. They both stared at her ravenously, like two carnivorous predators prepared to assault their quarry. With a boldness she wouldn't have had earlier in her life, she brushed her fingers across her breasts to torment them further than they were already being.

"Now take it off, Ness. Let us see you eat in the nude."

She did as Jacob ordered and shacked her finger along her plate, scraping up a bit of ginger. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she licked it clean, smiling to herself when both men swallowed visibly. The ocean breeze blew through the open French doors and cooled her heated flesh, making her shiver slightly. It was amazing how fast they could make her hot.

"Your turn," she commanded as she licked the last of the spice from her knuckle.

Jacob lifted his hips and threw the towel to the floor. His cock sprang free, large and thick, the head engorged already and leaking pre-cum. Paul followed, his swimming trunks joining Jacob's towel on the floor. Jacob's cock was slightly longer than Paul's, but just as thick and the head just as engorged. They were perfect. Perfect for her, the two wild dogs in heat they were. If it were all up to them, Nessie had a feeling she wouldn't be able to tie her shoes around them.

Licking her now dry lips, she stared at the two of them, wondering which one she wanted first. Paul stood and moved to the kitchen counter, grabbing a pie. She sniffed with a smile as he set it before her on the table. Key lime. "Oh, God. I love key lime."

"I bet you've never had it like this before."

Grabbing her hands, Paul pulled them together behind the chair. She drew in a soft gasp of air, then slinked down slightly to get more comfortable. He used the belt from her robe, so the bindings weren't tight, but she knew not to undo them until told to.

"Are you going to feed me?" she asked over her shoulder. The very idea sent a tremor down her back and juices flowing from her pussy.

"In a manner of speaking," Jacob teased, then stuck his finger into the pie, covering it with cream and key lime filling before holding it before her lips.

She opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his finger inside, and she sucked every last drop of the dessert from his knuckles. His glimmering, charcoal eyes narrowed in desire as her tongue circled the tip of his finger, making sure to get every last drop of the sweet pie.

Leaning down, Jacob's mouth covered hers and his tongue invaded, exploring her mouth and stealing the taste of the pie.

"Mmmm," Jacob murmured. "So sweet."

With his finger beneath her chin, Paul turned her so he could kiss her as well. He tasted of wine and ginger, and she moaned, her tongue attempting to find more of his erotic, spicy taste.

"Oh yeah. Definitely sweet," he whispered, then stood, sticking his finger into the pie as well.

But instead of putting it into her mouth as she'd expect, he used his fingers to spread the confection between her legs. The cold cream at first made her gasp, but Paul's expert touch soon warmed her and made her squirm in her chair, desperate for more of the wicked sensation.

Jacob pulled her chair back, then kneeled between her legs. Warm fingers separated her labia before a warm tongue licked up her slit, causing her to almost buck from the chair. Paul straddled her hips, placing his key lime-covered cock in front of her mouth. She smiled, then leaned forward to lick across the tip of his shaft. He groaned, his hand gripping the base of his cock painfully hard. She'd never eaten key lime pie like this before. Never. Neither had she planned to, though she couldn't disregard having it like this.

With Jacob licking at her pussy the way he was, it was hard for her to concentrate on pleasing Paul. Her whole body burned with the need to come down Jacob's throat, to feel his tongue flicking at her clit. He did it so well, and she groaned, shifting her hips to give him better access.

Opening her eyes, she gazed up at Paul, trying to concentrate on his face and the strained look in his eyes. Slowly, she ran her tongue around his tip, then down the side, licking away all the cream. The sweet taste mixed with his salty one created a taste that was all Paul—one she knew she wouldn't be able to get enough of. With patience she never knew she had, she licked away every drop of cream before engulfing his cock within her mouth. The head of his shaft hit the back of her throat, and she relaxed, swallowing him farther.

Paul closed his eyes on a groan and pulled back slightly, before gently thrusting back in, filling her mouth and stretching her jaw. But she didn't care. She loved doing this to him. She loved his taste when he spilled his seed into her mouth.

He pulled away much too soon, and the two men switched places. Paul once again spread pie around her pussy, while Jacob covered his cock with the confection. She definitely liked eating dessert this way and anxiously waited for Jacob to slide his cock into her mouth. She lapped at his length, moaning as her lips licked away all the cream. Paul's mouth teased her clit, and his tongue slid into her sopping pussy, fucking her with it.

She gasped, her body so close to release it ached. "Paul . . ." she groaned around Jacob's cock, then growled when Paul pulled away just as she was about to burst. "No . . ." she protested.

"We're not done yet, Nessie," Paul admonished.

"You're killing me." She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. God, she wanted them. Both of them.

Paul moved behind her and released her bound hands. Holding his hand out, he waited for her to take it. Everything with Paul was about her accepting and following. He would never make her do something she didn't want to do, but at the same time, he always pushed her limits. Placing a petite hand in his, she followed him and Jacob to the couch, wondering what it was they had in mind.

"Lay on the couch, Nessie," Paul ordered, and she quickly made herself comfortable on the pillows.

Her heart raced wildly and her pussy clenched. If they didn't do something soon, she'd combust and die. She just knew it. Every nerve in her body screamed to be fucked and filled. Jacob moved to quickly settle between her thighs on his knees. Putting his large hands beneath her hips, he lifted her slightly and rubbed his length along her aching pussy. She groaned and moved with him, her legs lifting to settle over his shoulders.

Paul watched, his smoldering hot gaze devouring her. His hand gripped his cock and slowly worked up and down the long, thick length.

"Take him inside you, Nessie," Paul ordered. "I want to watch him fuck you."

Jacob slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. She closed her eyes and sighed as his cock filled her to the womb, stretching her, dominating her.

"Oh, yes," she growled as he plunged in and out, the solid sinews of his stomach slapping hard against the back of her thighs.

The couch sank as Paul settled over her, placing his knees on each side of her shoulders. He bent forward, his fingers gripping the armrest of the couch. His cock was right in front of her mouth, and she opened her lips in silent invitation. She wanted to taste him—to swallow his cum as Jacob fucked her.

Slowly, he pushed his cock farther into her mouth, but she wanted more and sucked harder, moving her lips up and down his length, matching Jacob's rhythm. Paul growled loudly and buried one hand in her hair, holding her head still. He took back control of the movements, keeping them slow and steady. Her jaw ached from being held open so wide, but she barely noticed. She wanted more of him and nipped at the swollen head with her teeth.

"Oh, fuck," Paul groaned. "That felt good, baby."

"What the both of you are doing feels good," she said with a sigh.

"Like this, Ness?" Jacob purred and flicked his thumb across her sensitive clit.

She screamed and bucked against him. "Oh, yes. Oh, God, Jake. I like it."

Opening her lips, she sucked again at Paul's cock. Harder and faster she worked her mouth, determined for him to come before she did. Paul let go of her hair, allowing her the control, and she let herself go, sucking every last inch of him down her throat.

Her body tensed as Jacob continued to play with her clit, his cock seeming to swell even larger as he kept pounding at her pulsing body. Her legs shook and the muscles of her stomach spasmed as the first waves of her climax swept through her. Moaning around Paul's cock, she raised a hand and began to massage his balls. His moan let her know he liked what she did. Giving him a final squeeze, she slid her finger along the cleft of his ass and circled the tight hole of his anus.

He groaned in warning, but Nessie ignored him, sliding her finger knuckle deep into his tight passage. He gasped and jerked his hips forward. She kept fucking his ass with her finger, finding that tiny spot inside him that would send him reeling. Jacob's thrusts increased, pounding against her harder, his cock forging deeper as her body erupted into shattering bliss. Tingling spasms raced through her limbs and she sucked at Paul harder, her body riding the wave of ecstasy.

Jacob tensed and shouted just as Paul growled and spilled his seed deep into her throat. It was warm and salty, and she licked away every last drop he spewed forth as though she were starving. She kept grinding her hips against Jacob and sucking at Paul until every last pulse had been spent and her body relaxed.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Paul asked as he moved from her shoulders and dropped to his knees on the floor by her head.

"I read a lot," she said with a sigh.

IllI

Scott continued his search through the admiral's log cabin, finding nothing. He stopped, his head tilting to the side to listen. Footsteps came from the living room area. Reaching behind him, he pulled his gun from the holster at the small of his back. The security system had been turned off and trashed. No evidence would be found there, but it also left them in the dark as to who else might be in the massive house.

On pins and needles, he waited. The swinging door opened and Scott raised his gun, ready to shoot the intruder, then sighed as soon as he recognized the man standing before him.

"Damn, it's you," Scott said with a growl and lowered the gun.

"Nice to see you too," he snarled. "What did you find?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?" the man asked.

"Do I need to write it out for you in crayon?" Scott asked with a disgusted wave of his hand. "I said nothing."

"The boss wants Admiral Cullen found now."

"It's time to use the girl, then."

Scott nodded and flipped his phone open to make the call. They'd use Nessie to lure the admiral out of hiding. One way or another, they'd get what they were after.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the coming chapter:

* * *

**

Nessie awoke with a start and stared at the open bedroom door. She wasn't sure what the noise was that had awakened her or why it had frightened her so much. Had she been having a bad dream? Raising her hand, she brushed a stray hair from her eyes. She didn't think so, but she couldn't remember.

A loud bang sounded from downstairs followed by a grunt of pain. _What the hell was that?_ "Paul?" she whispered loudly. Another loud noise followed by glass breaking. "Jacob!" she screamed.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she jumped from the bed and grabbed the small pistol she'd hidden in her laptop computer case. She was surprised neither of the men had found it and interrogated her about it. Checking the chamber, she flipped off the safety and crept from the room.

As carefully as possible, she leaned over the railing to see the bottom floor. There was another bang then, followed by what sounded like a wooden table splintering. What was going on down there, and why weren't they answering her?

Taking the steps one at a time, she gradually began to move. Halfway down, a man was thrown across the room and landed with a thud at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in black, a ski mask over his face. She gasped, her hands beginning to tremble in real fear. Had they found them?

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	8. Unexpected Guests

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this. I'll leave you guys to it, then, and don't forget to review! See you after two days . . . you know what I mean. ^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own this.

* * *

Chapter: Unexpected Guests

* * *

_And I won't let you fall, girl  
I won't let you fall_

_- Chris Brown, Forever

* * *

_

Feeling a little better, Nessie pulled brownies from the oven, grabbed a knife and began to cut them into small squares. They were still really hot, but she knew Jacob liked them that way. With a smile, she remembered how he would sometimes eat them straight from the pan. She often wondered how he could eat the way he did and still look so good.

Placing several pieces on a plate, she headed to the living room where Paul and Jacob sat watching the news. The sun had set, and instead of lights, they'd lit candles, making the room smell like lavender mixed with the salty smell of the ocean. A bottle of wine sat on the coffee table along with three glasses. What were the two of them up to?

"What's this?" she asked, nodding toward the bottle of wine.

"Something to help you relax," Paul said as he stood and took the plate of brownies from her hand.

Jacob turned off the television and moved to the couch, patting the spot next to him, indicating she should sit.

Paul smiled and leaned forward to place a bite of brownie on her tongue. "You know, the three of us together has kind of grown on me."

"It has on me, too," Jacob said with a snort of surprise. "We need to figure out what to do about it."

"Yeah, but not now," Paul murmured as he placed another bite of brownie on Nessie's tongue. "I'm having too much fun at the moment."

The warm chocolate filled her mouth just as the love shining from Paul's eyes filled her heart. Glancing at Jacob, she noticed the same love sparkling in his gaze as well, and her chest swelled with pride and love of her own. Never could she imagine two men like this both loving her, giving her everything she could possibly want. But could it really work, or were they all living in a fantasyland?

Jacob poured wine into her glass and she slowly sipped at the spicy beverage. Her limbs began to tingle and her body heated. Whether from the wine or the sultry stares, she wasn't sure.

"The two of you are going to spoil me," she said with a giggle.

"That's the general idea," Jacob purred suggestively. "We want you so happy and content you'll never want to leave."

Nessie smiled and ran her finger down Jacob's hard chest. The muscles twitched beneath her finger as she moved lower and slowly circled an erect, brown nipple.

"You're both so gorgeous," she whispered. The wine was starting to make her feel just a little light-headed. So sleepy. "How did you get to be so big?"

"We came out that way," Paul said with a grin.

"I don't think our cocks are what she was talking about," Jacob answered in amusement. "Nor do I think our little Ness holds her liquor well."

With a nod of his head, he indicated how hard a time she was having keeping her eyes open. Why was she so tired? Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Paul's shoulder. The slow, rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her into a deep sleep.

Paul brushed her hair aside with a slight smile. She looked so frail and innocent lying between them like this. "My guess, it's stress. She's had a rough couple of days."

"Why don't you take her upstairs and put her in bed," Jacob offered as he set the half-eaten plate of brownies on the coffee table. "We need to talk anyway."

Paul nodded his head in agreement and shifted to circle her shoulders with one arm then slide the other under her thighs. She weighed practically nothing and he lifted her easily. Her head settled back against his shoulder as she snuggled closer to his chest, perfectly curled against him. Taking the steps slowly, he headed to her bedroom and laid her in the king-sized bed. He and Jacob would join her later, but Jacob was right. They needed to talk about this situation with Nessie.

And the sooner the better.

IllI

Nessie awoke with a start and stared at the open bedroom door. She wasn't sure what the noise was that had awakened her or why it had frightened her so much. Had she been having a bad dream? Raising her hand, she brushed a stray hair from her eyes. She didn't think so, but she couldn't remember.

A loud bang sounded from downstairs followed by a grunt of pain. _What the hell was that?_ "Paul?" she whispered loudly. Another loud noise followed by glass breaking. "Jacob!" she screamed.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she jumped from the bed and grabbed the small pistol she'd hidden in her laptop computer case. She was surprised neither of the men had found it and interrogated her about it. Checking the chamber, she flipped off the safety and crept from the room.

As carefully as possible, she leaned over the railing to see the bottom floor. There was another bang then, followed by what sounded like a wooden table splintering. What was going on down there, and why weren't they answering her?

Taking the steps one at a time, she gradually began to move. Halfway down, a man was thrown across the room and landed with a thud at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in black, a ski mask over his face. She gasped, her hands beginning to tremble in real fear. Had they found them?

Paul came into view at the far end of the living room. He leaned over another body lying on the floor. She could see his lips moving and knew he must be talking with Jacob, but couldn't hear what he was saying. A movement at the bottom of the stairs caught her eye and she watched in terror as the man slowly reached for something in his boot. He picked his shoulders partially off the floor and drew his hand back as though to throw what looked like a knife. Raising her gun, she took aim, and without thinking, fired.

The man fell back to the floor with a cry, then silence. She couldn't move. Her hands trembled as she stared at the man she'd killed. She'd actually killed a man, and for a split second, she felt ill. Like she might throw up the brownies and wine she'd had earlier. Swallowing her bile, she attempted to lower the gun but couldn't. She couldn't move.

"Nessie," Paul whispered.

She could hear him, feel his presence next to her, but she couldn't answer him.

"Nessie, baby. Let me have the gun."

Slowly his hand covered hers. His warmth seeped into her flesh, and she began to tremble in earnest, but couldn't release her grip.

"Nessie. Give me the gun," he said, this time a little more firm.

Jacob came up the stairs behind Paul, his gaze full of concern. Her grip released and she felt the gun being pulled from her grip. Jacob squeezed past Paul and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me, Ness. Not the body. Look at me."

Her gaze turned to Jacob, and she didn't miss the worry and fear she saw etched in his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I . . . I . . . um . . ."

"Deep breaths, Ness. Take a deep breath," Jacob instructed, and she did as he said, pulling air deep into her lungs and letting it out slowly.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot?" he asked.

"Daddy," she answered.

"Shooting people is a lot different from shooting targets, huh?" Jacob teased, trying to make her relax.

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling with oncoming tears.

"Don't cry, baby," Paul said from behind her and placed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her against his chest. "You did good. You saved our necks. We know better."

Sirens blared as police cars quickly surrounded the small house. Flashing lights bathed the room in blue and red, and Nessie stiffened, her frightened gaze darting toward the growing number of cars outside. "Oh, God." She sighed. "Who called them?"

"My guess is the neighbors," Paul said with a sigh. "We weren't exactly quiet."

"I'll take care of it," Jacob said and moved quickly to the door, holding his hands toward the ceiling in surrender. In his right one, his NCIS badge. "NCIS agent," he shouted toward the surrounding officers. "I need to speak to the man in charge."

Nessie watched as two men came forward, one keeping his gun on Jacob the entire time, the other studying his badge. Once he was satisfied, Jacob took him to the side and explained the situation.

"How did they find us?" Nessie asked.

"Who packed your suitcases?" Paul asked.

"My assistant. Why?"

"Come with me."

Taking her hand, Paul pulled her up the stairs. In her room, he grabbed her bags and threw them on the bed, dumping all the contents into huge piles. "Paul," she argued. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something," he said as he tugged at the seams, separating the fabric. It gave way with a loud tear, and Paul stuck his hand inside, ripping it even more as he went.

"Looking for what?"

He pulled his hand out and held up a small round object with a thin wire hanging from the center. "This," he said.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"GPS tracking transmitter. How well do you know your assistant, Nessie?"

"No." She shook her head firmly. Alice was her friend.

"How long have you known her?"

"Six months. She wouldn't do this, Paul. She's my friend."

"Hell of a friend," Paul snarled.

With determined strides, he headed to the adjoining bathroom and dropped the transmitter into the toilet, flushing it down the drain. Jacob stuck his head in the door, startling Nessie. She jumped and spun around, a shaking hand coming to rest on her chest.

"You all right?" Jacob asked.

He stepped close to her and grasped her shoulders in a comforting grip. His ebony eyes studied her, and she smiled slightly, trying to put him at ease. "I'm okay. You just startled me."

"I'm sorry, Ness." His fingers brushed lightly across her cheek, burning a path straight to her stomach.

"How did it go with the police?" Paul asked from the bathroom door.

"Fine. It's all straightened out. He's just pissed no one told him we were here."

"Like we're supposed to," Paul snarled. "Isn't that the whole idea of a safe house?"

Jacob's gaze strayed to the bed and the pile of clothes scattered about. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Paul found a GPS transmitter."

Jacob's expression suddenly turned to one of worry. "Where?"

"In the lining of her suitcase," Paul answered. "I'm sure there're more, though."

"Ditch it. We'll get new stuff where we're going."

"What?" Nessie gaped. "What about my clothes?"

"They're compromised, Ness," Jacob said. "Pick out one outfit and let Paul go over it really well to make sure there's nothing hidden in the seams. The rest of it stays here."

"Even my purse?"

"Yep," Jacob said, then turned to leave the room. "I'll get our stuff together. Ness, you get to work on yours. We need to hurry. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Nessie growled in aggravation. How could she leave all her stuff behind? Her wallet, her credit cards, her checkbook? It was crazy.

"You can take the personal stuff out of the wallet, Nessie," Paul said from behind her. "But the wallet itself has to stay behind."

She threw her hands out, then dropped them back down. Her palms landed against her thighs with a slap. Seemed as if she didn't have much of a choice. "All right," she sighed.

As quickly as possible, she found a lightweight capri set, then frowned. "Jacob?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he answered back, his deep voice carrying down the hall.

"Where are we going? Do I need warm clothes or something cool?"

"Warm clothes."

She caught Paul's stare as he leaned against the bathroom doorjamb and pursed her lips. "Warm clothes. Real informative, isn't he?"

Paul chuckled. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. How about the jeans and sweater? That will be easy to check and will look good on you, too."

He leered as his gaze wandered down her form in a slow process that made her flesh burn. His eyes seemed to glow like heated embers, and her nipples hardened beneath the thin material of her robe. It didn't escape his notice. He sauntered over and brushed his thumb across one of her hard nipples with a grin. A tremble skimmed along her limbs as they stared at one another, the desire they felt shining in their hot gazes.

"Hurry up, guys. We have to go."

Jacob's shouted words from across the hall startled her back to the present, and she quickly grabbed an outfit, then handed it to Paul to go over. He was right. They needed to get out of here before someone else showed up.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"You work out a lot," she stated softly, her slender fingertips working beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Depends on what you call a lot," he murmured.

His hand moved to undo the button and zipper of his slacks so her hand would fit inside. Slowly, she worked lower, rubbing across the hard ridge beneath his boxer shorts. She gently squeezed him and he rumbled a moaned through his chest, his fingers digging into the flesh of her shoulder.

"I would have to say, with this physique"— she said softly, her voice tantalizing, her nails softly scratching at the head of his shaft through the thin cottons —"that it's at least four days a week. Am I close?"

"Close," he growled into her ear. "You're also very close to getting fucked. And good."

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	9. Fresh Start

_**Author Note:**_ Hello, guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was kind of fun. OMG, guess what? Last night, I was so bored; I decided to make the covers . . . or banners, whatever the hell you call it. You guys should check it out! The link is on my profile page. Just one click and you'll be able to view it. Let me know what you think about them. I think they are hot. ^ . . ^

**Visit my profile page for the link and check out the cover!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter: Fresh Start

* * *

_One, two, three, not only you and me  
Got one-eighty degrees, and I'm caught in between_

_Britney Spears, 3

* * *

_

Nessie slouched onto the leather chair with a sigh. Jacob and Paul's soft voices carried through the cabin from the cockpit, but she didn't really listen. Stress and fatigue weighed heavily on her shoulders. She turned to stare out the window, but even the fluffy white layers of soft clouds below them couldn't take her mind off what had happened the night before.

They'd left the airport about thirty minutes ago, but she still had no idea where they were headed. They hadn't told her and she hadn't asked. The clouds obscured the view of the landscape below, so even that didn't offer up any clue. Finally, tired of being left out of the loop, she leaned over the side of her chair and glanced back toward the cockpit.

"Hey, guys. Want to tell me where we're headed?"

Paul stood in the doorway, his hips leaning against the jamb. One hand rested in the pocket of his navy blue Dockers, while the other rested against the opposite jamb. He stopped talking to Jacob and turned to smile down at her.

"Getting anxious?" he asked.

"No. Bored and tired of being in the dark. Where are we going?"

"Someone's in a mood," Jacob teased.

"Be nice," Paul joked at Jacob, then shut the cockpit door and came to sit on the sofa across from Nessie. "We're headed to Tennessee. Jacob called and reserved us a secluded cabin in the Smoky Mountains above Gatlinburg. We should be safe there."

"We hope." Nessie sighed and fingered the two photos of Jacob and Paul she had in her hand. She couldn't leave those behind, and she'd been holding them since they'd left.

"Come here, Nessie." Paul patted the seat of the sofa next to him.

Standing, she moved to sit close to Paul, letting his warm body relax her tense one. His arm circled her shoulders, pulling her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. His heart beat a steady rhythm beneath her ear, and she inhaled deeply the smell of musk and man. Paul didn't need cologne. He had his own special smell.

"We're going to be fine," Paul said as he kissed the top of her head.

Reaching out, he took the small photos of him and Jacob from her fingers. The heat of a blush moved up her cheeks and she licked her lips. "I had those in my wallet."

Paul smiled and pulled his own wallet from his pants. Opening it, he dug into a small compartment and pulled out a photo. He handed it to her, the corner of his mouth tilting in a slight grin. She took it and stared at the picture of her and Paul with a surprised smile. It had been taken the weekend they'd spent at the beach. They'd gone to a new nightclub and spent the evening dancing. Someone at the club had taken the picture.

"I remember this," she said. "I can't believe you still have it."

He shrugged and slipped the picture back into its hiding place. "I wanted something to remember you by."

"Same with me. Alice caught me staring at them the day Marcus took me into protective custody. I'm still having a hard time with Alice being in on all this. She was my friend. Or at least I thought she was. I always felt I could talk to her. Tell her anything."

Paul squeezed her shoulders, but remained silent. His fingers began a slow, tantalizing trail down to her elbow, then back up again.

"If it was her that put the trackers in my luggage, how do you suppose she got involved?" she asked quietly, trying to ignore what his touch was doing to her insides.

Turning, she rested her cheek and one of her hands against his chest. His heart beat a slow rhythm under her ear. It made her feel safe and secure, and she snuggled closer to his warmth.

"She could have been involved from the start. We may never know for sure. Jacob called the director and told him. Sparks is going to put a tail on her and see where she goes. If it was her, maybe she'll lead us to the inside man."

"I don't believe it is, Paul. I refuse to accept that she would be involved in something like that, that she would try to hurt me."

"I know." Paul sighed, his chest lifting, then sinking back. "I hope, for your sake, it's not her."

Despite the topic of conversation, she couldn't sit this close to him and not touch him. Her finger slipped past the buttons of his red shirt and toyed with the smooth skin of his chest. She could feel the heat emanating from him. It was like being next to a small smoldering fire—so warm and comforting. Her thumb flicked at the button, freeing it from the hole so she could slide her whole palm along his flesh.

Paul remained quiet, allowing her to explore at her leisure. In her ear, his heart rate increased and his breathing quickened as she moved her hand to circle his taut nipple. The muscles bunched and twitched beneath her touch as she released more buttons and moved lower along the hard ridges of his abdomen.

"You work out a lot," she stated softly, her slender fingertips working beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Depends on what you call a lot," he murmured.

His hand moved to undo the button and zipper of his slacks so her hand would fit inside. Slowly, she worked lower, rubbing across the hard ridge beneath his boxer shorts. She gently squeezed him and he rumbled a moaned through his chest, his fingers digging into the flesh of her shoulder.

"I would have to say, with this physique"— she said softly, her voice tantalizing, her nails softly scratching at the head of his shaft through the thin cottons —"that it's at least four days a week. Am I close?"

"Close," he growled into her ear. "You're also very close to getting fucked. And good."

"Here in this plane?" she teased. "Aren't you the bad boy?"

Paul chuckled and grabbed her hand, slipping it under the elastic band of his shorts. "Baby, you have no idea."

His cock was hot and velvety, thick and long. Just thinking about him sliding that glorious piece of flesh into her pussy made her breath catch. It jerked beneath her touch as she slowly worked her hand up and down, her own body growing more desperate to take him inside it.

Removing her hand, she turned to straddle his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. Her aching pussy settled against his shaft, and she moaned, pressing down harder. Even through their clothes, she could feel his steely length. His power. His hands gripped her hips, moving her against him in a maddeningly slow rhythm.

"Take off your sweater, Nessie," Paul ordered, the strain in his voice evident.

Grabbing the hem, she taunted him by slowly pulling it up and over her head. She dropped it to the floor, watching as Paul's eyes began to glow with a hunger that threatened to burn her across the scant inches that separated them. She flicked her tongue out, running it across her dry lips. Paul growled and squeezed her breasts together, then tugged at the lace of her bra, freeing them. He covered her nipples with his mouth and sucked with an animalistic growl deep in his chest, and she gasped in surprise and increasingly burning lust. Burying her fingers in his hair, she arched her back, freely giving more.

His mouth was hot and his tongue wicked as it flicked across her sensitive peaks. Wetness poured from her pussy, coating the crotch of her panties.

"Paul," she cried, then gasped as he pressed upward against her aching mound.

Rubbing against him like she was had her so close she could taste it. Her release skimmed just under the surface, and she wanted him inside her desperately. Her hips began to undulate faster, harder, increasing the friction along her slit. She was so close, so turned on.

With his hands at her waist, he picked her up and tossed her to her back on the leather couch. She giggled and lifted her hips so he could slide her jeans off and throw them to the floor. His mouth covered her hot mound through the lace of her underwear, and she bucked her hips upward, fighting off the first throbs of her release. God, the man was driving her crazy with lust. She loved it when he was this way. So out of control and wild—passionate. Hooking his fingers into the elastic, he tugged her panties down and they joined the jeans on the floor.

His eyes seared her flesh as he stood and removed his pants as well. His cock sprang free, hard and long and thick. She licked her lips, anxious for the feel of his shaft driving into her, hard and deep. How had it gone from comforting to fucking in just a matter of minutes? How was it he could make her forget her troubles and where they were?

Settling on his knees between her thighs, he lifted one of her legs and settled it over his shoulder. The other he left lying on the couch. Never taking his eyes from hers, he placed his palms on the cushions by her head and used the tip of his cock to toy with her pussy, spreading the juices along her slit. She sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feel of his length sliding through her cream.

"No," Paul commanded. "Look at me. I want to see your eyes when I fuck you."

The second she opened her gaze and locked it with his, he thrust deep, practically taking the very air from her lungs. She shouted and lifted her hands to grip the arm of the couch behind her head. Her nails dug into the soft leather fabric as he pounded into her over and over, filling her so completely she couldn't catch her breath.

Harder, he thrust into her, his strong thighs slapping against her butt as he pushed even deeper. Her breasts, still held captive by her lowered bra, jiggled with every pounding movement of his hips. His jaw clenched and his eyes glazed over as they stared at one another, neither willing to let the other go from their sight. She wanted to come, needed to. Every nerve in her body tingled, and her stomach tensed as the need became stronger, more urgent.

She knew Paul, and knew he would tell her when she could let go. They would come together. They always did. She loved how he spilled his seed deep within her pussy just as her body erupted. Would he come with her or would he make her hold off?

"Paul," she sighed. "I need to come. Come with me."

He growled in answer and ground his hips against her swollen clit, making her groan in sheer delight. It was exactly what she needed, and her body exploded. Her inner muscles spasmed around him, pulling him deeper, sucking. With a shout, he erupted inside her, his cock twitching and throbbing, creating another small wave of pleasure that skimmed along her passage.

He sighed and released her leg from his shoulder. His warm body settled over hers, pushing her into the now-heated leather at her back.

"I love you, Nessie," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, holding on to those four words that meant so much to her, but at the same time broke her heart. What if she didn't choose Paul?

IllI

When they arrived at the airport in Sevierville, Tennessee, the local flight base of operations had a rental car waiting for them. One credit card, three pages of paperwork, and thirty minutes later, they were on their way to the tourist town of Pigeon Forge. The car rental agent had told them that was a good place to go shopping.

Nessie was relieved, for she was in dire need of clothes. She was also relieved they hadn't really planned to keep her naked the whole time, which Jacob had teased her about once they'd landed. It was a beautiful day, though chilly, and she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm, while Jacob gave instructions for them to have the Lear gassed up and ready so they could leave without too many hassles.

Once in the car, a silver Grand Am, Jacob turned on the heat so she could get warm. She smiled in thanks, then glanced away guiltily, her gaze straying to the beautiful mountain scenery. Every time she looked at Jacob she felt terrible. She tried to tell herself that Jacob had told her earlier she would have time with each of them alone, but still it felt odd and way too much like she'd cheated on him.

Reaching across the front seat, Jacob gave her knee a squeeze to get her attention. When she looked over at him, he silently mouthed the words "It's okay," then smiled sweetly.

She frowned, making him chuckle. Did he know what she and Paul had done?

"I know," he whispered softly. "I heard. Don't feel guilty."

Opening her mouth, she gaped at him. He'd heard them? "This doesn't bother you?" she asked, then glanced over her shoulder to see Paul still focused on the open laptop on his knees.

He inclined his head to the side with a slight shrug. "It did at first, but now . . . I don't know. It just seems normal."

"The two of you are just too weird." She sighed.

Jacob laughed and patted her knee. "No. We're just two halves of the same whole. We both love you, Ness. We both will always love you."

Her small hand covered his, and he twisted his fingers, entwining them with hers. Would she ever feel as comfortable with this situation as they did? In the end, could she hurt one or both of them? How was she going to make this choice?

Traffic began to slow as congestion built along the four-lane highway leading into the mountain town of Pigeon Forge. It was very similar to Branson, Missouri, with all the dinner theaters with live country music shows, and of course, Dollywood. The cold weather didn't seem to affect tourism. The town was packed, and it took them over an hour to make the twelve-mile drive from Sevierville.

Toward the middle of town and on their left was a huge outlet mall with all kinds of shops. Jacob pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot toward the far end.

"We're here," Jacob said with a grin toward Nessie. "Ready for some shopping?"

"I'm always ready for shopping," Nessie answered. "But I thought we were staying in Gatlinburg?"

"We are. Gatlinburg is another six miles that way." Jacob raised his hand and pointed toward the mountains ahead of them. "We'll head there and get checked into our cabin after we get you some clothes."

"We should also stop at a grocery store," Paul chimed in, saying the first thing since they'd left the airport.

"You want to take the car and do that while Nessie and I shop? It'll save time."

Paul nodded and closed down his computer. The three of them climbed from the car, and Paul made his way to the front seat. A cold mountain wind whipped through her thin sweater, making her shiver in surprise. The car had been so warm, the sudden gust of cold air was a shock to her body.

Before settling in, Paul grabbed Nessie's arm and tugged her to him. His warm lips slanted across her chilled ones, and she sighed, opening her lips so he could slip his tongue inside and gently plunder before breaking the all-too-short kiss.

"Buy something sexy," he murmured with a grin, then climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll call you when I'm done to find out where you are," Paul said with a nod toward Jacob, who nodded in acknowledgement.

They silently watched him back out and waved as he pulled away toward the store they'd passed just down the road. Taking her hand, Jacob gave it a gentle squeeze and placed a soft kiss against the side of her neck. "Alone at last," he teased. "Want to find an empty bathroom stall?"

Nessie giggled. "You wouldn't."

"Have sex with you in a public bathroom? Hell yeah, I would."

Laughing harder, Nessie shoved at his hard chest, pushing him toward the mall. "Clothes, remember. You can fuck me later."

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he tugged on her hand, pulling her along after him.

"How is it you know so much about this place? You seem to know your way around pretty well."

"Paul and I grew up not far from here. We spent a lot of summers here and in Gatlinburg. We especially enjoyed the rod runs."

"Rod runs?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. It's where people bring their old, fixed-up cars and show them off. They have them about twice a year and it's always packed. Paul and I would bring his dad's restored Mustang. The girls loved it."

Nessie cringed, a sudden wave of jealousy forging a knot in her stomach. The thought of Paul and Jacob with other women didn't sit well with her, even if it was over ten years ago. "I'm sure the hussies did," she grumbled, making Jacob chuckle.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, holding the door open so she could step inside the warm mall.

"Of course not," she replied, then brushed past him, ignoring his chuckle. Pursing her lips, she eyed him from the corner of her eye. "Okay, maybe a little. And yes, I know it was over ten years ago, but still . . ." She shrugged.

"I know exactly how you feel," Jacob said with a smile. "I don't like the idea of other men touching you either. Past or present. Unless it's Paul," Jacob added with a frown.

"Have you and Paul shared a lot of women?" she asked hesitantly as they made their way down the wide hallway.

"You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Jacob teased.

"Just curious," she said with a shrug. "The two of you seem to work so well together."

Jacob chuckled. "I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

"Chicken," she taunted.

His lips lifted in a sideways grin as he made a noise like a chicken, making Nessie laugh.

"So you and Paul grew up here," she said, changing the subject as they stepped into a shop. Her hands ran over beautiful sweaters in shades of fall colors.

"Yeah. My grandparents raised me until they died my senior year in high school. My grandfather had a friend in Congress who paved the way for me to go to the Naval Academy after graduation. If it hadn't been for him, I'm not sure what I would have done with my life. After graduating the Academy, I decided to try being a SEAL."

"Is it as tough as they say?" she asked. "My father was one years ago, but he never talked about it."

"You try to forget everything about the training except what you need. Imagine hell, then imagine it three times as bad. That will give you SEAL training."

She cringed and pulled a sweater off the shelf to get a closer look. "Why would you do that?"

"For the glory," he said with a grin. "And the women. They love a bad-ass SEAL.

Nessie snorted. "You're teasing."

He smiled. "I think that, honestly, at the time, I was on a mission to prove something. Either that or I secretly had a death wish. Have I not ever told you this?"

She shook her head. "No. When we dated before, we really didn't talk about things like this much. You avoided talk of your work."

"I did?" he asked with a frown, and Nessie turned to stare at him.

"Yes. You did," she said with a grin. "Stop acting like you don't remember what you were like. You were very tight-lipped."

"I know," he relented. "I was too tight-lipped. Especially when it came to you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You know what? It's in the past. We're here now, so let's make the best of it."

He reached out and tugged at a small curl. "Deal."

The next hour or so went great. They moved from shop to shop, trying on clothes and joking about bad outfits. All through the mall she caught women admiring Jacob's body in his tight jeans and blue Atlanta Braves T-shirt. She couldn't blame them. He looked good enough to eat. Especially that ass. Levi's never looked so good.

"Stop staring at my ass, Ness, or we'll be finding that bathroom."

Nessie glanced up immediately, realizing he'd caught her admiring his attributes. She grinned wickedly, determined for a little payback. "I was just wondering what a butt plug would look like stuck up that ass."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, then snorted. "That's an image, I can assure you, you'll just have to continue to wonder about." He stepped closer and whispered suggestively in her ear. "Although, I bet a butt plug in your ass would be an incredible turn-on."

"What if I said I had one in there now?"

"I'd say you were lying, but the image is certainly worth thinking about." His lips softly touched her neck, and a shiver skimmed all the way to the base of her spine. "Let's get back to shopping before I decide to seriously consider the bathroom idea."

Nessie giggled, then glanced around at the people watching them. Her face heated in embarrassment before following Jacob into the nearest dress shop. Twelve outfits, three pairs of shoes, and numerous underclothes later, Paul called to say he was in the parking lot. Loaded with packages, they made their way to the entrance Paul indicated and met him outside. Paul made room for all her packages in the backseat, since the trunk was full of groceries.

"Just how long are we staying?" she asked upon seeing the multitude of filled bags.

"As long as necessary," Paul said with a smile. "But you can bet I'm in no hurry."

"Me either," Jacob said with a pat on her behind to move her along.

Nessie couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Every second, it seemed, she fell a little more in love. At the moment, she was so turned on it was pathetic. For the last two and a half hours, all she could think about was Jacob and the possibilities of a butt plug. She wished she had one. Just as she thought it, Paul slipped a bag into her hand. Curious, she glanced inside at all the sexual toys, including a butt plug, then laughed.

"Oh, my God." Turning to Paul, she gaped at him. "Where on earth did you get all this?"

He shrugged. "A store I found. While you were trying on clothes, Jacob called and told me about your conversation."

Spinning around, she stared at Jacob in shock. "You told him about our conversation?"

Jacob smiled that sexy smile of his that always turned her knees to mush. "The image was just too tempting to pass up."

"The two of you are unbelievable."

Paul laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, Nessie," he purred.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

Large palms reached around to cover her breasts, and she arched her back, her fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. "What have you and Paul done to me?" she asked.

Inch by inch, one of his hands moved down to softly brush across her clit. She groaned and bit her lip. If she kept this up, her lips would be incredibly bruised and swollen.

"I think it's more what you've done to us," Jacob replied. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

His finger delved farther and slid along her slit, spreading the juices that had begun to pour from her pussy.

"Turn around, Ness," he whispered.

As quickly as possible, she turned, ignoring the slosh of water that fell over the side of the tub and onto the tile floor. She straddled his thighs and leaned forward to kiss his full, delectable mouth. His lips parted, allowing her tongue inside to explore and taste at her leisure. His hands skimmed up and down her back, then lower to grasp her hips and move her forward, position her over his straining cock.

* * *

_**-Review! Also let me know what you think about the cover (Link in my profile page!)-**_


	10. Ménage à trois

_**Author's Note:**_ Hiya, ladies. What's up? I hope everyone is having a great day. So here is chapter ten for you. It's, like, all . . . sex. ^ . . ^ It's weird how I keep applying naughty words, but since this story is an erotic romance, I figure I keep 'em. Lol. I don't use them in my daily life really. If you haven't checked out the banners I made with my very own precious hands, do it now! That's an order, ladies. Visit my profile page. Let me know what you think, and know that I love you all.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nah! I don't own it. I wish I did, damn it!

* * *

Chapter: Ménage à trois

* * *

_Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_- Taylor Swift, The way I loved you

* * *

_

Stepping out onto the deck of the log cabin, Nessie admired the view of Gatlinburg below them. The sun had begun to set and the town's lights twinkled in the golden glow of twilight. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, so they could go exploring. She'd never been here and wanted to see as much as she could.

Paul had been a little leery about the idea, but Jacob seemed to think it would be okay if they were careful. So the decision had been made. They'd head out right after breakfast.

The cabin had been another surprise. She was expecting something primitive, but instead, it was quite the opposite. It had two bedrooms, both with king-sized beds. A massive fireplace stood in the center of the room with a loft overhead sporting a pool table, ping-pong table, and an air hockey table. The kitchen was every cook's wet dream, and the living room had leather furniture and a big-screen TV. Even the deck was high-tech, with an outdoor kitchen and massive hot tub overlooking the incredible view.

After arriving, she'd taken a shower in the huge tile shower, then put on the silk robe Jacob had picked out. Underneath she was nude and hot. Her nipples tingled as they rubbed along the satin fabric. All through her shower, she'd thought about her men. They were below, unloading the car, but more than anything she wanted them in the shower with her, touching her, licking at her pussy with their tongues, filling her with their cocks. She'd really worked herself into a frenzy, and when Paul came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she gasped, both in shock and desire.

"Be still," Paul commanded in his usual tone, and every nerve ending in her body sparked to life.

His hand gently lifted the hem of her robe and slid up along the outside of her thigh. Her muscles tensed in anticipation of his touch between her legs, but instead, he gently massaged the globes of her ass. With a tender touch, he slid something cold and wet down the cleft of her ass. Instantly, she realized it was one of the butt plugs, and her heart began to race wildly in her chest.

Slowly, he inserted it and her eyes closed on a sigh. Her tongue flicked out to lick her dry lips as he gently slid it in and out, teasing her beyond reason. Her pussy clenched, and juices poured from her body to wet the inside of her thighs. Paul's hot breath brushed along her neck, and she shivered as molten lust ran through her veins.

Pushing the plug as deep as it would go, he sucked at the side of her throat and pressed his hard cock into her hip, sending little shots of pleasure to her core. "Just a little taste of what's to come," he whispered.

"Can't it come now?" She sighed, wiggling her hips against his growing erection. "I've been thinking about this all day."

"Jacob is in the kitchen. Go talk him into it."

She smiled, knowing that wouldn't be hard at all. Paul gave her a gentle shove, and she sauntered slowly into the kitchen where Jacob stood chopping vegetables for dinner. In her mind, dinner could wait. She wanted them fucking her into stupor now.

Coming to a stop on the other side of the kitchen island, she opened her robe and waited until Jacob noticed before sliding it off her shoulders to pool at her feet. Instantly his gaze flared hot, searing her flesh with his hungry look.

"I've got the plug in," she whispered, then ran her fingers across her hardened nipples.

Paul came up behind her and cupped her breasts, his naked body pressing against her back. He felt hot and further ignited her growing passions. Jacob watched, his gaze growing ever hotter as Paul licked at the side of her neck and massaged her aching breasts, his fingers pinching at her nipples.

Quickly throwing off his clothes, Jacob moved over and dropped to his knees before her. With a hand beneath her thigh, he lifted her leg and settled her foot against the stool close to the island. She leaned back against Paul, anxious for the feel of Jacob's wicked tongue sliding around her pussy. His thick, able fingers separated her labia and slid along her slit to the plug nestled in her ass. She moaned softly, bucking her hips outward toward his face. Gently he tugged on the plug, slowly sliding it in and out while his tongue licked along her wet pussy to draw teasing circles around her clit.

She gasped and buried one hand in Jacob's hair, trying to tug him closer. Every part of her body screamed for release, begged to be filled with his massive cock. Both of them. She wanted them both. Jacob pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit before sliding down to slip into her aching channel. Juices poured from her body, and Jacob moaned, licking away every drop that came forth.

"You taste so good, Ness," Jacob murmured against the inside of her thigh, and her whole body trembled.

"Jacob." She gasped, trying to pull his face back to her pussy.

"Want more, Ness?" he purred. "Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue again?"

"Yes – yes."

His mouth returned to her pussy and she screamed. His warm tongue drew tantalizing circles around her swollen nub. Her hips bucked wildly as Paul's teeth continued to gently bite at the flesh of her neck. He rolled a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing her back to arch in a desperate plea for more.

"You're so beautiful, Nessie," Paul whispered in her ear. "I love watching your gorgeous face as Jacob eats your pussy. Come for him, Nessie. Come down his throat while I watch."

Biting down on her lower lip, she ground her pussy as Jacob pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit. She exploded with a shout as her body rode wave after wave of intense pleasure. Her pussy throbbed, but an emptiness still ached through her channel. She needed to be fucked. Now—and hard.

"Please – one of you. I need to be fucked." Jacob thrust two fingers into her dripping channel, and she had to grab Paul's arm to keep from falling. "Oh, God. Yes. Fuck me, Jacob."

Harder he thrust his fingers into her, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. "Please," she whispered.

Paul removed the plug and replaced it with two of his fingers. Both men moving together, one fucking her pussy, the other her ass. She couldn't take much more. Every muscle in her body quaked with a need far greater than any she'd felt before. She became mindless and undulated her body wildly, desperately clinging to her sanity.

"We both want to fuck you, Nessie," Paul purred. "Both of us at once."

"Yes, yes." She gasped, surprised at just how desperately she wanted it.

Paul removed his fingers and pressed his cock into the cleft of her ass. He was hot and thick, more than ready to fill her balls deep. Jacob stood as well, his erection tall and just as thick as Paul's. Truthfully, there wasn't much difference in them from the waist down. They were both magnificent.

Putting his hands under her hips, Jacob lifted her, helping her to settle her legs around his waist. Her pussy moved along his length, and Jacob's jaw clenched with barely contained control. Paul moved closer, the heat of his chest seeping into her back, sandwiching her between the two of them. Her heart raced in a split second of anxiety.

Would it hurt? Or would it be extraordinary?

Slowly, Paul pressed his cock into her pussy from behind, stroking her pulsing channel and wetting his cock. Nessie gasped and moved with him, until he removed his shaft and moved his wet cock to the tight opening of her ass. Gently, he pushed forward, stretching her with his huge cock. She held her breath, waiting for the bite of pain to subside and the pleasure to take over.

When he began to move, she groaned trying to press back against him so he would fuck her harder. Jacob continued to grind his cock along her slit, patiently waiting for what, she had no idea.

"Jacob?" She gasped, barely able to get the words out.

"When you want me, just say the word, Ness. I'm waiting for you."

"I want it!" she screamed. "Oh, God. Please, Jacob."

Paul pulled almost out and waited for Jacob to position his shaft at her opening. They pushed forward together filling her beyond anything she'd ever felt before. At first, it was almost overwhelming and she stiffened. Both men stilled, their hearts beating a frantic rhythm, matching her own.

"Take a deep breath, Ness," Jacob instructed, and she did, slowly letting it out.

The two of them began to move with slow, shallow movements, giving her time to become accustomed to the sensation. With each thrust they went deeper and Nessie relaxed a little more. Her release built from deep inside her. The overwhelming sensation of both of them in her at once, the tantalizing spot they rubbed against as they moved as one, every touch of their lips and hands as they made love to her at the same time, sent her already sensitized nerves into a massive overdrive. Even their combined scents of musk and sex affected her.

"Harder," she whispered. "Harder, guys, please."

They obliged, thrusting harder and deeper into her passages. She panted, held immobile between them, but filled with so much searing pleasure she could hardly breathe.

Her body convulsed as a wave of pleasure built within her core and sprang outward with alarming speed, taking the very breath from her lungs. Her anal muscles tightened around Paul, making him growl his approval. Her fingers dug into Jacob's shoulders as her body rode out the wave of bliss.

The two of them began to move in counterpoint, and her mouth fell open on a silent cry. Her legs trembled and tightened around Jacob's waist, holding tight as he rotated his hips slightly, grinding against her sensitive clit. With a cry, she exploded. Every part of her tingled, sparks ignited behind her eyes and she squeezed them shut, screaming as her release slammed through her.

"Fuck," Jacob growled. "It feels so damn good."

He tensed and shot his seed deep into her channel, pistoning his cock deep inside her. Paul followed a second later, his own shout of release ringing in her ears.

"Wow." She sighed as her body relaxed between them, shocked that orgasms could feel like that. "I think I like that."

Paul chuckled as Jacob covered her mouth with his. Her taste lingered on his lips and she licked at them, intrigued.

"I think I like that, too." Jacob sighed into her mouth, and she smiled back at him.

Turning her head, she gave Paul a smile as well. His brown eyes held the same love and affection Jacob's held, and for a second, her chest tightened. "I love you both." She sighed. "How am I going to choose?"

"Don't worry about that right now, Ness," Jacob said, a hint of sadness in his deep voice. "Just live in the moment. We'll figure out the future later."

IllI

Paul gently lowered her into the oversize tub. The water was warm and soothing, the bubbles soft and smelling of lavender. Her arms and legs were weak and hung like the limbs of a rag doll. Her eyes were half-closed, her mind already falling toward sleep.

Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm like that. Parts of her were tender, but her flesh still tingled from the intensity of her release and overrode any discomfort she might feel other places.

"Relax, baby girl," Paul whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Let Jacob take care of you."

"Where are you going?" she asked. Her hand reached out to cover his on the side of the tub.

"I'm going to finish dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

"A little," she admitted, a sheepish grin spreading her lips.

"Then maybe if you're a good girl and eat well"—he taunted and brushed his fingers across her nipples, which immediately sprang to life—"Jacob and I will pleasure you over again."

Her teeth bit down on her nether lip, fighting the aroused tingle that shimmied down her spine. Just the idea of a repeat performance sent her body into a lust-filled state.

"Hurry with dinner," she whispered, and Paul grinned, placing another kiss on her cheek.

As he left her gaze turned to Jacob, who lit an arrangement of scented candles on the bathroom sink. Their light reflected in the mirror and cast a sensual luminosity around the darkened room. With a smile, she sank farther into the tub and let the tepid water soothe her sated body.

"You look absolutely edible," Jacob said with a devilish grin.

"So do you," she purred.

Her gaze wandered down his wide chest and firm abs, straight to the impressive part of his body that had given her so much pleasure earlier. It hardened right before her eyes, which didn't at all surprise her. He had always a rutted brute. His fist gripped the base and pumped upward. As she watched him, her heart sprang into a frantic rhythm and her pussy heated and tightened.

_My God, what's wrong with me? I just had both of them and now I'm horny again?_

But the sight of Jacob staring down at her, hunger blazing in his eyes as he stroked his cock, was too tempting to not affect her.

"Get in the tub with me," she ordered, and moved so Jacob could climb in behind her.

When he was settled, she moved to sit on his thighs. His hard cock pressed into the cleft of her ass, and she sighed, sagging back against his chest. They didn't speak, just cuddled. Jacob's warm breath fanned her neck as his hands gently brushed warm water up her arms and across her shoulders. Slowly, his touch became more arousing, more sensual.

Large palms reached around to cover her breasts, and she arched her back, her fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. "What have you and Paul done to me?" she asked.

Inch by inch, one of his hands moved down to softly brush across her clit. She groaned and bit her lip. If she kept this up, her lips would be incredibly bruised and swollen.

"I think it's more what you've done to us," Jacob replied. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

His finger delved farther and slid along her slit, spreading the juices that had begun to pour from her pussy.

"Turn around, Ness," he whispered.

As quickly as possible, she turned, ignoring the slosh of water that fell over the side of the tub and onto the tile floor. She straddled his thighs and leaned forward to kiss his full, delectable mouth. His lips parted, allowing her tongue inside to explore and taste at her leisure. His hands skimmed up and down her back, then lower to grasp her hips and move her forward, position her over his straining cock.

Jacob was on fire. If he didn't get inside her soon, he'd fucking combust. What was this effect she had on him? All it took was a look and his cock sprang to immediate life, hardening to the point of bursting. The wet heat of her pussy moved along his length, and he groaned into her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and mint. Her toothpaste from earlier, maybe? He didn't care really. All he knew was that she tasted incredible and he couldn't get enough.

"Ah, Ness," he growled and bit a slow trail down the side of her neck to her breasts.

They were magnificent. Full and firm, and fit his hand perfectly. The rosy nipples were hard, begging for the flick of his tongue. Lifting one breast, he captured the pert tip in his mouth. Her back arched and her chest expanded on her sudden intake of breath.

He loved how she responded to him. How quickly she was ready to once again take his cock inside her tight pussy. His fingers moved between her legs and massaged along her slit. Even in the warm water, he could feel her heat, her readiness. She wanted him and he loved it.

"You're so wet, Ness." He moaned against her lips. "I can't wait to get my cock inside you again." Slowly he inserted two fingers and watched as her head fell back and her eyes closed on a moan. Her hips jerked, pulling his fingers deeper into her tight passage. "You're so fucking hot, Ness."

"Jacob," she said with a sigh. "I want you. Please."

"You want me, baby?" Jacob teased, finger fucking her with shallow thrusts.

"Yes," she growled and rotated her hips against his hand.

"Then take me. Take my cock inside you and fuck me, Ness."

Shoving his hand away, she straddled the head of his cock and pushed down hard. He groaned, thrusting his hips upward and embedding himself even deeper. She was so tight, so hot. It was like being encased in lava. Smooth, velvety lava.

"Oh, God. You feel so good, Ness."

Leaning forward, he captured one of her breasts with his mouth. Burying her hands in his hair, she tugged him closer, encouraging him to suckle harder. His teeth nipped at her nipple before moving lower and biting at the underside of her breast. She groaned, grinding her hips against him faster, forcing the water to slosh around them in rolling waves.

Grabbing her hips, he held her still and slightly up so he could pull almost out, then slowly thrust back in, letting her pussy slide along the full length of his aching cock.

"Oh, God." She sighed and gripped his shoulders as he did it again.

Over and over, he fucked her with long, slow strokes until neither of them could hold back any longer. With a hard thrust upward, he pulled down on her hips, then encouraged her to grind against him. Harder, faster, they moved as one until she exploded around him, her pussy pulsing and convulsing along his shaft. He groaned, fighting his own release until he'd wrung every last spasm out of her body. Just as her release subsided, he let loose his orgasm, his seed gushing into her tight body with wave on wave of pleasure.

"I love you, Ness." He sighed into her neck and held her tight.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a death grip. He hated they were doing this to her, making her choose. He and Paul needed to talk. They had to work something out so they all won.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"Yes," she replied. "You know, hearing you're not jealous is not exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"No?" Jacob chuckled. "So, what is it a woman wants to hear?"

"You're treading dangerous ground, friend," Paul murmured and carried the plates to the small table nestled within a bay window. Below them the lights of Gatlinburg twinkled in the darkness of the mountains.

Nessie crinkled her nose at Paul, making him smile.

"Women want to hear how the men who love them can't stand to see them with someone else."

"Well," Jacob said and leaned against the counter on the center island, his arms crossed over his chest. "Paul is different. For some reason, you touching Paul is like you're touching me."

"Now that just sounds weird," Paul said with a frown.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	11. The Plan

_**Author's Note:**_ Long chapter, I know. Lol. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. ^_^ I will see you guys after two days.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter: The Plan

* * *

_You got my head in the clouds  
You got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach_

_- Miley Cyrus, Dream

* * *

_

Nessie bounded down the stairs, into the kitchen, and straight into Paul's arms. He grunted as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Chuckling, he kissed her back, his tongue licking along her bottom lip.

"What was that for?" he asked with a grin and circled her tiny waist with his arms.

"I don't know." She shrugged and smiled that adorable angelic smile that never failed to send his heart racing. "I just felt like it."

"Feel free to feel like that any time."

She laughed, and the sound floated around him to settle into his chest. God, he loved her and would always love her, no matter who she ended up with.

"Hey," Jacob grumbled as he came down the stairs to join them. "Where's dinner?"

"On the stove," Paul said as Nessie slipped from his arms. "Jealous?"

Jacob turned to stare at them with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, I'm not."

Nessie snorted and placed a bite of garlic bread in her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Jacob teased. "Was that a snort?"

"Yes," she replied. "You know, hearing you're not jealous is not exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"No?" Jacob chuckled. "So, what is it a woman wants to hear?"

"You're treading dangerous ground, friend," Paul murmured and carried the plates to the small table nestled within a bay window. Below them the lights of Gatlinburg twinkled in the darkness of the mountains.

Nessie crinkled her nose at Paul, making him smile.

"Women want to hear how the men who love them can't stand to see them with someone else."

"Well," Jacob said and leaned against the counter on the center island, his arms crossed over his chest. "Paul is different. For some reason, you touching Paul is like you're touching me."

"Now that just sounds weird," Paul said with a frown.

Nessie laughed. "No, it doesn't. I think I actually understand."

"Then, can you explain it to me? I'm not quite sure I do," Jacob said.

"Just grab the plates, ass," Paul growled, but the amusement in his eyes let them know he wasn't really aggravated.

Nessie picked up the basket of bread and placed it on the table with the rest of dinner—broiled chicken, steamed vegetables, and salad. Everything smelled wonderful, even if Paul did say so himself, and Paul didn't miss the sound of Nessie's stomach growling.

Placing her napkin in her lap, Nessie inhaled and smiled across the table at Paul. His heart pounded like a runaway horse galloping across the desert. The brown of her robe matched her eyes, making them appear darker and more intense.

"Everything smells wonderful," she said. "Keep cooking like this and I'll gain twenty pounds or more."

"Don't worry. We'll work it off you," Jacob replied with a wink.

An adorable blush moved up her neck, making her already rosy cheeks pinker. "The two of you are insatiable," she chided.

"Only for you," Paul purred, and her lips spread into a saucy little grin.

God, he wanted to throw her up on that table, forget the chicken, and have her for dinner instead. They needed to give her some time. After the ménage from earlier, and then the sex she and Jacob had in the tub, she was probably worn-out. Even though he hadn't said it, he'd agreed with what Jacob had said. The fact they'd had sex hadn't bothered him. Seeing her touch and kiss Jacob had felt natural. Like they'd been doing it this way all their lives.

"I was glancing through the television listings while dinner was cooking and the two of you were fooling around upstairs." With a wink toward Nessie, he continued. "There's a good horror moving coming on. Still like scary movies?"

"I love them," she said with a grin. "But I won't be able to sleep alone. I'll watch it only if the two of you sleep with me."

"All three of us in the same bed?" Jacob's eyes widened in mock shock. "Why, Miss Nessie, what kind of man do you think I am?"

"The kind that will do anything to keep his woman happy," she countered and batted her eyelashes comically as she handed him the plate of steamed vegetables.

They all three laughed.

"I think it sounds like a great idea myself," Paul said with a smile, looking forward to later when Nessie was sandwiched between them, right where she belonged.

IllI

A finger poked at his shoulder and Paul opened one eye, glaring at Jacob over Nessie's shoulder. "What?" Paul whispered.

"Come downstairs," Jacob whispered back.

Paul frowned at his friend. What the hell was he up to at . . . he glanced at the clock by the massive king-sized bed they'd all crawled into after the movie earlier. It was three in the morning, for God's sake.

"I'm serious," Jacob growled softly.

Paul sighed and climbed from the bed as quietly as possible so not to wake Nessie. She was sleeping so soundly. Grabbing the covers, he settled them over her shoulders, then followed Jacob downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"Did you talk to the director?" Jacob asked.

"You woke me up to ask me that?"

Jacob scowled.

"Yes. I talked to him. Still nothing from her assistant, and now apparently her father has gone missing."

"What?"

"I didn't want to say anything earlier and upset Nessie." He pointed a finger at Jacob. "And don't you fucking say anything either."

"Does he think it's related to Admiral Doyle's disappearance?"

"Yes."

"Damn," Jacob said with a sigh, dragging his hand through his short hair. "We need to talk about Nessie, Paul. It's why I originally called you down here."

Paul frowned, then moved to sit in the overstuffed chair by the now-cold fireplace. "All right. What about her?"

"I think this choosing thing is getting to her."

Paul nodded, wondering where this was going. "I agree."

"What do you think of . . .?"

"Of what?"

"Not making her choose."

With a sigh, Paul scratched at his chin, almost dreading what he thought Jacob might be saying. "Are you saying you want us to choose instead?"

"No. I don't want any of us to have to choose."

Paul scowled as what Jacob implied finally registered. He'd thought of it himself before but dismissed it at the time. "What you're suggesting is illegal."

"I'm not suggesting bigamy, at least, not really. Only one of us would marry her legally, the other would just be there."

"And who would marry her legally?" His sarcastic tone wasn't lost on Jacob, who turned to scowl down at him.

"I'm getting to that. I think you should."

"I beg your pardon? You're actually handing her to me?"

"No," Jacob argued. "You're the wealthier of the two of us."

Paul shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have no family. You do. I can leave everything I have to Nessie, even if we're not married and there's no one to contest it."

"So you're basing this on the best way to make her financially secure if anything were to happen to us?"

"Yes. We don't exactly have the safest jobs in the world," Jacob said with a sigh.

"I'll agree with that. But do you really think we can make this work? I want kids, Jacob."

"So do I," Jacob said with a nod.

"Have you given any thought to how we would do that? Who would have kids first or do we just wing it, neither knowing which of us the father is?"

"That's not a bad idea," Jacob said with a shrug.

"It is for the kids," Paul cried in exasperation. "Have you even thought this through at all?"

"Yes, damn it, I have."

Jacob began to pace the room, his hand dragging through his hair again, a sure sign he was agitated. "There are aspects that would have to be worked out, that's a given. As far as kids, we can go by age. You're older, therefore you and Nessie have one first."

"You're out of your mind," Paul said with a shake of his head.

"This is the best idea and you know it."

Paul sighed and placed his hand over his mouth, his mind playing out the possibilities. It would certainly solve their problem, but how would Nessie feel about it? How would she react if they even brought it up?

"Don't bring this up to Nessie yet," Paul said, and Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "Let's work on her a little first. Warm her up to the idea slowly."

"Show her what it would be like to always have both of us?"

"Yeah," Paul said with a slight quirk to his lips. Maybe they could make this work after all.

IllI

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Paul purred in her ear, making her skin prickle in desire.

"Mmmm," she murmured, stretching lazily. The stinging slap to her hip made her jump and come awake instantly. "Ouch," she cried and rubbed at the spot Paul had spanked.

Paul chuckled down at her. "We're taking you to town today, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed, still not wanting to move from the comfort of the bed.

"Well, woman. Up and at 'em."

"Okay, okay," she grumbled as she slowly climbed from bed and headed toward the shower. "I'd forgotten just how damn bossy you were."

"Excuse me?" Paul asked, trying to sound offended, but failing miserably.

"You heard me. I said bossy," she snapped back, sticking her head out the door for a split second before slamming it shut.

Paul snickered and grabbed a sweater from the open suitcase on the floor. Jacob was downstairs making coffee, and Paul was tempted to join Nessie in the shower, but figured they'd worn the poor woman out enough. But it wouldn't hurt to tease her a little, he thought with a grin as he softly opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

Steam already filled the room, for Nessie liked her showers scalding. The scent of her lavender soap hung in the air and he inhaled deeply remembering that same smell on her flesh as she'd slept close to him last night. Stepping softly, he walked over to the shower and opened the glass door.

She hadn't noticed him. Her head was back, her eyes closed as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, totally unaware of his presence. He reached out, his finger heading straight for the puckered nipple of her breast, when her amused voice stopped him cold.

"Don't even think about it."

He glanced up and smiled. She watched him, her eyes narrowing to tiny chocolate slits.

"Oh, honey. I was about to do more than just think about it," he drawled playfully.

Her lips lifted into a sexy half smile. "You and Jacob are absolutely insatiable."

"So are you telling me that if I wanted you right now, you'd say no?"

"Are you saying you want me right now?" she countered.

"I don't know. Are you saying no?"

She laughed and splashed water toward him, dampening his gray sweater. "You know I could never say no to either one of you."

Paul smiled. She was so adorable, and at times, so young at heart. That childlike enthusiasm was what he'd loved most about her. That and her body. His gaze traveled down her curvy figure stopping at the smooth skin of her pussy. Feeling devilish, he reached out and drew his finger along her slit, making her gasp. With one long thrust, he entered her pussy, pushing his finger knuckle deep before pulling it back out again.

His gaze never left hers as he slid that same finger into his mouth, sucking at her juices. She tasted just like heaven. "Mmmm," he murmured. "Just to tide me over."

"You're terrible," she growled. "Out! Before I give you a little taste of your own medicine."

She grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut. Through the fogged glass he could see her turn her back, and he chuckled, knowing she wasn't really angry.

"Tease me, baby," he pleaded above the sound of running water.

The sponge she'd used came flying over the top of the shower door, just missing him as he dodged out of the way. Laughing, he quickly left the bathroom before her aim improved.

IllI

"This is cute," Nessie said and held up a white T-shirt with airbrushed lettering. "'I'm not bald. It's a solar panel for a sex machine.'"

Paul raised an eyebrow while Jacob snorted. Nessie giggled at both of them. They'd had such an incredible day. The weather had been warm, even for the mountains, and they'd taken advantage, spending most of the day going through the multitude of shops along the main strip.

Both men had been incredibly attentive and affectionate. Matter of fact, they were spoiling her. How could a woman go back to just dating one man after spending days being showered with attention by these two? She frowned, placing the T-shirt back on the rack.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Jacob whispered, his hand gently rubbing up and down her back.

"I was just thinking how much fun it's been today and how much I wish it could always be like this."

"Who says it can't?"

She turned to stare at him in confusion. They couldn't keep this up. That was ridiculous.

"You know what, Ness? Don't think about it. Just live for the moment and worry about tomorrow later. Let Paul and me show you how much we love you."

"I know how much you love me," she whispered. "And that's part of what bothers me."

"Don't." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Remember. Happy thoughts."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Happy thoughts," she agreed and let Jacob lead her from the shop to join Paul at the small coffeehouse next door.

Paul stood at the counter, eyeing row after row of fudge. Nessie came up behind him, enjoying the view of his firm ass in the jeans he wore. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she smiled up at him as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"So which will it be, sunshine? Rocky Road or Double Dutch Chocolate?"

"Why not live on the edge and get both?" she asked with a grin.

Paul winked back with a smile, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness and humor. "Why not." Turning back to the girl at the counter, he placed an order for the Rocky Road, Chocolate, and a block of peanut butter for Jacob.

With fudge and coffee in hand, they stepped outside to sit at the numerous wrought-iron tables lining the sidewalk. Jacob had stepped down the street into one of the many shops, but Nessie wasn't sure which. He'd just told them he'd be back in a few.

As they waited, they sipped their coffee and fed each other fudge. Nessie couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Or this content. There was definitely something to be said about dating two men at once.

"Enjoying yourself?" Paul asked, a teasing grin spreading his lips.

The cool breeze ruffled his hair, and she brushed a lock away from his forehead.

"I'm having a blast."

"Jacob and I aren't overwhelming you?" Concern made his eyes crinkle, and she placed her hand over the one he had lying on the table.

"No," she said quietly, then smiled.

Paul opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone rang, interrupting whatever he was about to say. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. "It's the director," he said as he flipped it open. "Yeah."

Nessie tried to hear what was said on the other end, but couldn't. Biting her nails, she waited for Paul to finish and hopefully give her some news.

"Well?" she asked as Paul flipped the phone closed.

"Marcus has a lead, and he'll meet up with us later."

"A lead?" She let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "What lead?"

"Apparently, it's your father. He found out who the leak is."

She wished she still had her cell phone. Had her father tried to text her to tell her the name of the person behind it all? A frown pulled at Paul's forehead, and it caused her own nerves to stand on end. "What's wrong? It's almost over, right?"

"Not yet. Your father still has to work with Marcus and tell him what he knows. He did confirm there's someone on the inside, but your father thinks there're more involved than just the NCIS agent."

"Someone in the military?"

"Possibly. We'll have to give Marcus time to put it all together."

"What about Alice?" she asked. Nessie still had a hard time with the fact that Alice had planted the tracers. Surely they were wrong.

"He has a tail on her, but they haven't confronted her yet. They don't want to tip anyone off just in case she's still in contact with them. So far, though, they haven't seen anything to indicate she is."

"Good. I think. I still can't believe she would do something like that."

"I know," Paul said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Try not to think about it."

"I can't help it. She was my friend. I can't believe I would be that stupid."

"You're not stupid, Nessie." Paul gave her a firm look, silently indicating there would be no argument on that.

Over his shoulder, she noticed Jacob coming down the sidewalk. He'd covered his T-shirt with a denim jacket that made his shoulders look even wider, matching jeans hugged his lean hips. She couldn't stop staring at him, at the way he sauntered so confidently. His coffee eyes met hers and he winked. He was such a sexy devil.

Grabbing a chair, he turned it backward so he could straddle the seat on the other side of Nessie. She liked being between them like this. It always made her feel protected and safe.

"What are you all smiles about?" she asked.

"I saw you," he countered, making her snicker.

"You're so full of it," she teased.

"Yeah, but you love me," he drawled.

Nessie laughed.

"We heard from Marcus," Paul said, interrupting their conversation.

Jacob was immediately all business and ignored the fudge Paul passed over to him. "What did he say?"

"Nessie's father contacted him. He knows who the leak is."

Jacob nodded and opened the paper surrounding the fudge. "Good."

Breaking off a piece, he popped it into this mouth and sighed, his eyes closing in sheer delight. Nessie couldn't take her eyes off him. He had almost the same expression on his face when he came.

"Is it good?" she asked, her voice cracking with amusement.

"Oh yeah. Almost as good as you." Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a narrow, flat box. "I have something for you."

Nessie's eyes widened in shock. "Jacob, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. I wanted to. It's actually a reminder of our time together."

With shaking fingers she took the box and flipped it open. Inside was a gold bracelet with three hearts entwined together. "It's beautiful." She sighed and lifted the delicate piece of jewelry from the box.

Jacob took it and secured it around her wrist. "The heart in the middle represents you. Always surrounded and protected by us."

She smiled and cupped his face with her hands, pulling him to her for a gentle kiss. "I love it. Thank you."

Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead, making tears well up in her eyes. Her heart ached so much whenever she thought about having to choose. Why did she have to? Why couldn't she have them both?

"That is nice," Paul said as he studied the bracelet. "I may have to kiss you myself."

"The hell you will," Jacob grumbled and slid his chair back from the table. The iron scraped against the concrete, sending chills up Nessie's back. The sound was like someone scraping their nails along a chalkboard. But she couldn't stop the giggle that spewed forth at the horrified expression on Jacob's face.

"You know, that's kind of an interesting image," Nessie said and batted her eyelashes at each of them.

"I'm willing to try a lot of things, Nessie. But that's not one of them," Paul said, his lips quirking in amusement.

"No? Where's your sense of adventure?" she teased.

"Buried," Jacob growled. "I may love him like a brother, but not a lover. Sorry, Paul, but you're just not my type."

Paul snorted, sticking his middle finger in the air toward Jacob. Nessie laughed so hard her eyes welled up. No doubt about it. These two were a blast.

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"Damn, Nessie," he growled. "You look fabulous."

She smiled and let her fingers softly trail down the banister as she stepped to the bottom. Her hair was loose and gathered around her shoulders in soft curls, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and desire. Licking her lips, her stare moved to Jacob, who held out his hand indicating she should join him on the blanket.

Paul watched, unable to move as she stepped into Jacob's arms. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her lips across his. Jacob kissed her back, his hands moving lower to grip her bare ass beneath the flimsy material of the baby-doll outfit.

Jacob broke the kiss and turned her to face Paul. "Kiss her, Paul," Jacob whispered.

Paul stepped forward and lowered his lips to hers. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide inside. Her fingers moved lower, brushing across his hard cock through the coarse material of his pants. If he didn't stop this and get himself more under control, he'd fuck her right now. Forget the foreplay.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	12. Romance

_**Author's Note:**_ I have nothing to say. I feel rather embarrassed, but anyway! Enjoy! I love this chapter, and I know you guys will love it, too. Thanks to the amazing people who review my story. I love you guys a lot. I know I havn't said that in a while but I truly do. ;D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter: Romance

* * *

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me_

_- Chris Brown, Superhuman

* * *

_

Paul spread the blanket on the hardwood floor in front of the fireplace and poked at the embers, bringing the fire back to life. A late-season snowstorm had moved through in the last hour, taking everyone by surprise and blanketing the mountainside in a growing layer of white.

Nessie had stood at the window watching it fall, the serene smile on her face making his chest tighten. She loved watching it snow, and seeing her like that had brought back memories of the last time they'd watched the snow fall.

Jacob strolled over, slinging his shirt across the back of the chair and placed a platter of cheese in the center of the blanket, along with three wineglasses.

"Red or white?" Jacob asked.

Paul looked at him in confusion until his question registered. "Oh . . . um . . . sorry. Red."

Jacob smiled and held up a bottle of red wine. Paul shook his head in amusement, then glanced back at Nessie who had turned to watch them with smoldering heat shining in her eyes.

"Go put on that outfit we bought, Ness," Jacob suggested.

She turned to him and grinned wickedly. "The blue one with the . . ." Her hands came up to brush across her breasts and Paul swallowed.

"Yeah, that one," Jacob said with a grin.

"The what?" Paul asked in exasperation.

"You'll see," she teased, then turned to head upstairs and change.

"Personally, I would be just as happy if she came down here nude," Paul said with a snicker.

Jacob set the bottle on the floor by the glasses. "Yeah, but it's so much more fun when we get to undress her."

Paul's cock began to harden just thinking about it. Unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it across the chair over Jacob's. Here with his best friend since childhood, preparing to make incredible love with the only woman he'd ever loved felt right. It was amazing how she'd taken to the two of them, accepting both of them together or separately and showing them all the love she had in her. She was amazing, and every day he fell a little more in love, which he was amazed was even possible.

"We should talk to her tonight, Jacob," Paul said with a sigh.

"Why tonight?"

"What if she doesn't agree to this? The three of us in a marriage."

Jacob was silent for several minutes before he spoke. "I think if we talk to her too soon, she'll balk at the idea. We should spend more time with her as a threesome, get her used to it."

"I think she's already used to it," Paul replied in a hushed voice.

"She's warmed over to the sex, but . . ."

Jacob stopped and glanced toward the stairs. Paul turned as well and sucked in a breath at the beautiful sight greeting him. She stood halfway down, a light blue satin baby-doll teddy covering her curvy torso. The top barely covered her breasts, and the bra support pushed them together, showing everything except her rosy nipples. Her legs were bare and long, and Paul grinned as soon as he saw the matching high-heeled sandals.

"Damn, Nessie," he growled. "You look fabulous."

She smiled and let her fingers softly trail down the banister as she stepped to the bottom. Her hair was loose and gathered around her shoulders in soft curls, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement and desire. Licking her lips, her stare moved to Jacob, who held out his hand indicating she should join him on the blanket.

Paul watched, unable to move as she stepped into Jacob's arms. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her lips across his. Jacob kissed her back, his hands moving lower to grip her bare ass beneath the flimsy material of the baby-doll outfit.

Jacob broke the kiss and turned her to face Paul. "Kiss her, Paul," Jacob whispered.

Paul stepped forward and lowered his lips to hers. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide inside. Her fingers moved lower, brushing across his hard cock through the coarse material of his pants. If he didn't stop this and get himself more under control, he'd fuck her right now. Forget the foreplay.

He pulled away, trying to ignore Nessie's whimper of protest. Placing a finger over her lips, he gently pushed her to the blanket and handed her a glass of wine. Paul and Jacob both removed their pants, settling naked next to her. The heat of the fire felt good against their naked flesh and turned Nessie's golden in the light of the flames. Reaching out, he traced the edge of the lace bra, letting his finger trail across her soft skin.

She smiled and sipped at her glass, her gaze moving to follow his finger as it trailed along the material. He dipped it lower, brushing across her nipple, and she gasped, arching her breasts out slightly.

"You know what would taste incredible with this wine?" Paul whispered.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "What?"

"You." With a twist of his finger, he pushed the material lower, freeing one of her breasts from the tight confines of the bra.

Her nipple beaded beneath his stare as he gently rubbed wine across the tip. Lowering his head, he licked at her wine-covered flesh. She moaned, burying her hand in his hair to pull him closer. His cock throbbed to be inside her and feel her pussy rippling along his length.

His kisses worked up her neck, stopping to nibble behind her ear. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you? How bad I want to fuck you? To lick your pussy and taste your juices as you come in my mouth?"

Nessie shivered, imagining Paul's tongue as he gently slid it along her wet slit. The wine burned through her veins as she fought hard to keep from throwing Paul to the floor and riding his thick cock. Jacob was behind her, his hands softly moving up the outside of her thigh, his lips nibbling along the back of her shoulder. Shifting, he moved to his knees.

"Sit on my lap, Ness," he whispered.

Climbing over his knees, she settled her bottom against his rock-hard shaft. Jacob moaned as she wiggled against him playfully.

"Be still, minx," he growled.

She stilled and waited with shallow breaths as Jacob slid her skirt up and spread her thighs, exposing her pussy to Paul's hungry view. Paul dribbled wine over her lower stomach and let the maroon liquid trail down between her legs. She gasped as he reached out with his finger, spreading the wine and mixing it with her own juices.

With one hand, Jacob reached around and freed her other breast, allowing him to play with both her nipples. Her senses were on overload. Every part of her body burned and pulsed, begging for fulfillment. One of Paul's fingers thrust into her pussy, and her hips jerked outward, wanting more.

"Oh, yes." She sighed.

Slowly he withdrew his finger, then placed it between her lips. The musky taste of her juices blended with the sweet taste of the wine, and she sucked at his knuckle, getting every drop. His eyes bored into hers, scorching her with their intensity and heat. Jacob's cock rocked into the cleft of her ass, setting a slow rhythm that made her wild.

She watched in fascination as Paul lowered his head and drew his tongue along her slit. She hissed, trying to grab a handful of his hair and shove his face into her aching mound. She was tired of the teasing, she wanted to come, but Paul or Jacob would have none of that. Jacob grabbed her hands, holding them firmly at her sides.

A groan tore from her throat as Paul slowly circled her clit with his tongue before sliding lower and dipping into her channel. It felt so good. She loved how his tongue delved and flicked, how his hot breath brushed across her clit. She shuddered and ground her hips, moving against both Paul's face and Jacob's cock.

Panting, her hands fisted and her nails dug into the palms of her hands. She couldn't hold back any longer, and with a shout, lost her hold on her control. Her body shook with each throb of her pussy against Paul's face. He groaned, licking away every drop of cream that spewed forth. Jacob's soft voice cooed words of praise into her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her.

Gently, they lowered her to the floor, her body still weak and tingling. Paul touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, but Nessie wanted none of that. Forcing her tongue into his mouth, she kissed him with wild abandon, letting him know without words how she felt. How much she loved and wanted him.

Jacob used his fingers to spread her labia and gently blew his hot breath against her pulsing mound. She gasped, pulling away from Paul's kiss.

"Sensitive?" Jacob asked, as he flicked his tongue around her clit, barely touching her.

"Yes." She sighed and bit down on her lower lip.

Her stomach tightened as Paul again poured wine down her stomach and between her legs. With a grin, he also poured some over her breasts then leaned down to lick his tongue along her flesh. Nessie closed her eyes with a groan as pleasure and desire began to build within her body.

Jacob nipped at her nether lips, teasing her by licking and kissing everywhere except her sensitive clit. She could feel it swell and throb with each swipe of his tongue as it got closer and closer, then only to retreat and dip into her wet vagina. Her arms floated above her head and her hands grabbed two handfuls of the blanket beneath her. She could hardly breathe as Jacob and Paul continued to feast on her body, making her wild and so damn turned on.

The flames from the fire burned against her already overheated flesh, and a thin sheen of perspiration broke out along her skin. Paul moved to circle her nipple with his tongue, teasing her aching mounds. Over and over, he circled until she arched her back, begging him to take it in his mouth. Ignoring her plea, he licked the flat of his tongue across her hard nub, and she gasped loudly, digging her nails deeper into the blankets.

She was now beyond coherent thought as the two continued to lick and tease her body. Bucking wildly, she ground her hips against Jacob's face until he put his hand on her hip to hold her still. She fought against him, groaning softly for more of his sweet torture. Heaven help her; if they didn't stop, she'd come again. She was so close.

Paul began to suck her breasts in earnest, pulling as much of the mound as he could into his mouth. Jacob followed by sliding two fingers deep into her channel and suckling on her clit. She instantly lost it. Her body exploded into another wave of pleasure so strong and so intense she cried out, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Her pussy clamped down on Jacob's fingers as he pushed them in and out, fucking her hard and deep. Every thrust of his hand brought her hips off the blanket as she rode out her release. Still riding out her high, Paul turned her to her side where Jacob shifted to lie behind her, Paul at her front. Lifting her leg, Paul settled it over his arm allowing Jacob to drive his cock deep into her pussy.

She screamed, arching her back to meet his slow, deep thrusts. "Yes." She sighed, digging her nails into Paul's shoulder.

His hard cock pressed into her stomach as Jacob fucked her from behind, his thick cock filling her aching channel. She could feel the heat rising again, the pressure building as her body pulsed in rapture. Paul's mouth captured hers, swallowing her whimpers of delight. His tongue plundered and teased, taking everything she had to give and asking for more. He tasted of wine and smelled of burning wood and sex. The combination was almost as heady as his kisses.

Jacob pulled out and positioned his now-wet cock at the opening of her anus. Gently, he pushed forward, filling her with his thick shaft. She closed her eyes and moaned, lifting her leg higher against Paul's ribs in order to take him deeper. Paul rubbed the tip of his shaft around her clit, making her shudder.

"Damn it, Paul. Do it." She gasped, desperate for the feel of both of them within her body.

With a hard thrust, he pushed deep, taking the air from her lungs. She gasped for air, then sighed as they both pulled almost out, then pushed back in with one smooth movement.

Their moans and grunts mingled, each lost in the feel of the other. Nessie felt so loved and protected, sandwiched between them like she was. Paul at her front, Jacob at her back. Both of them making love to her so sweetly, so tenderly, she ached all over with the love she felt for them.

Tears streamed down her face as the tension in her body grew. Paul kissed at them, licking them away with his tongue. "Shhh, don't cry. Are we hurting you, Nessie?" Paul whispered.

"No," she shook her head, swallowing down a sob. "It feels so good."

They moved faster, their hard thrusts timed in perfect unison. Jacob nibbled along her neck and shoulder while Paul nipped at her jawline. She jerked and bucked as her pussy and anus began to pulse, pulling them deeper.

"Nessie," Jacob growled. "You feel so damn good."

"Oh, God. Like this, she's so fucking tight," Paul growled, then licked at her lower lip. "Come for us, Nessie. I can feel you're close. Your pussy is so tight and hot. It feels so good when it ripples along my length, when it clamps down on me like a hot vise."

She gulped in air as her pussy did just that and rippled along his hard length. Even the muscles of her anus tightened, clamping down on Jacob and making him groan in pleasure. Harder and deeper they pounded into her, and she screamed, riding out the waves of her release in stunned surprise as she tightened and shuddered along their cocks. With a shout of their own, they came with her, each spilling their seed deep into her body along with a little piece of their souls.

Paul rained kisses along her jaw as Jacob kissed her neck. Their hands ran down her body in soothing motions. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms. She wasn't aware of much of anything until Jacob lifted her into his arms and headed upstairs to the deep Jacuzzi tub in the master bedroom.

Gently, he laid her in the warm water filled with lavender bubbles. Instantly her body relaxed, trusting her two men to take care of her. The last thing she remembered was being softly washed, one man on each side.

"I love you both so much," she whispered before falling into a deep, contented sleep.

IllI

Admiral Cullen stepped out of his car slowly, his eyes squinting against the hot Hawaiian sun. Something didn't feel right about this. He could feel it deep in his gut and his gut never lied. He'd texted Nessie, but had not gotten a response, and he'd spent the better part of the day convincing himself not to worry. Easier said than done, unfortunately, especially after the message he'd received from Marcus.

He implied his daughter was in danger, unless he agreed to meet. He'd agreed, but not before sending all the information he had to his contact at JAG with strict orders that if he hadn't heard from him in twenty-four hours to take care of it.

Cullen had chosen this public place deliberately, just in case there was any trouble. He didn't want to believe Marcus would do this, but there were too many red flags, too much evidence pointing to his friend. He had to keep his guard up. It was in his military nature and probably always would be.

Across from him, a Dodge Durango pulled into the empty lot, and Director Marcus stepped from the vehicle. Cullen tensed, waiting.

"Admiral," Marcus acknowledged from about fifteen feet away with a nod of his head.

Cullen nodded. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's safe. I think you and I should talk. Don't you?" Marcus said and took a couple of steps closer.

"You're not in this alone, are you Marcus?" Cullen asked.

Marcus walked closer and grinned. Something about the evil hint to his smile put Cullen on edge. "I don't know what you're talking about, Admiral. We really shouldn't discuss this here." He waved his hand toward the Durango. "Perhaps somewhere more private?"

It would be a foolish thing to do, but at the moment, he didn't have a whole lot of choice. He needed to find out where his daughter was.

Cullen climbed into the back seat, staring with narrowed eyes at the man smiling back at him through the rearview mirror. Scott. General Scott Folks. "How many others are there, Marcus? Just how high up does this go?"

Marcus just shot him an amused grin, and Cullen knew he'd be getting no answers from him. At least not yet.

"I think it's time you and I go see your daughter, Admiral," Marcus replied. "I want to make sure you do exactly what we need you to do."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the next chapter:

* * *

**

"What if we have a daughter and she wants to do something like this?" she asked.

"You mean marry two men?"

"Yeah." She pulled the sweater over her head and tugged it down around her waist.

"I would be happy with whatever made her happy. Of course, I say that now, but when the time comes I'm sure I'll be an old conservative asshole who can't see his daughter having sex with one man much less two."

Nessie laughed and tugged her jeans over her hips and snapped them closed. "There's a lot of stuff to work out," she said with a sigh.

"We can do it, Ness. Paul and I have already gone through a lot of it."

"What if I don't like what you guys have come up with?"

Jacob pursed his lips with a nod. "Well, then, we'll listen to what you have to say, consider it, then you'll do as Paul and I say."

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	13. Snow Day

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi, girls. Here's a lovely little chapter before all the crisis I loathe so much begins. You guys are going to hate me so bad but I want to let you know that next chapter is going to be the last one :( I should have told you earlier, I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to freak you guys out and start yelling at me. Lol. But thanks to each and everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing—I really, really appreciate it, though please do check out my other stories—if you haven't already, that is. And also put me in your _author alert_ thingy. I'll be back soon with another great story, but in the mean time keep checking out the story I'm updating at the moment. ^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter: Snow Day

* * *

_Everything changes but beauty remains_  
_ Something so tender_  
_ I can't explain_  
_ Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_  
_ Can we make this dream last forever_  
_ And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_- Kelly Clarkson, A moment like this_

_

* * *

_

Nessie awoke to the smell of coffee and burning wood. Glancing around, she spotted the fire burning in the bedroom fireplace. Gray light spilled across the wooden floors. She looked out the large pane window overlooking the mountains and took in the snow-covered trees. It still fell, thickening the layer that already clung to the ground.

It was cold in the room, and she shivered beneath the heavy quilt. Pulling it up tighter under her chin, she glanced around the bed, realizing she was alone. The guys must be downstairs.

_The guys_, she thought with a sigh. How could she choose? She loved them both with all her heart. The idea of hurting one of them made her physically ill, but the idea of never having either of them made her feel even worse.

_Oh, God. What am I supposed to do? _

Last night had been so incredible, so exciting. If only things could always be like that.

_I have to talk to them. I have to tell them I want them both. _

Just as she thought about getting out of bed to go join the men, Jacob came into the room. The navy blue sweater deepened the shade of his deep-dark eyes, and the corners crinkled as he smiled at her. "Morning, gorgeous. Dress warm, the power is out."

"Really? No wonder it's so cold in here."

Jacob nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans and sweater from the closet for her to put on. "As soon as Paul realized it, he started the fires. Good thing there's plenty of wood."

"How are we going to cook?" she asked as she reached for the bra she'd left on the floor the night before.

"The stove is gas. You can light it with a match. You can't light the oven, but the burners work. Hungry?" he asked, his gaze watching her carefully.

"_Starving_." She sighed.

"Nessie?"

She turned to look at him and smiled wretchedly. Unable to keep it inside any longer, she blurted out her feelings. "I can't do it, Jacob."

He stepped closer and clasped her shoulders in a gentle hold. "Do what?"

"Choose."

Tears streamed down her face in earnest. Biting her lip, she tried to keep it from trembling. The last thing she wanted was to blubber like an idiot through this.

"Oh, Ness." Jacob sighed and cupped her face with his hands. "Look at me."

Sniffing back a sob, she met his sweet, understanding gaze. It was so full of love, her heart ached. She loved him so much. Always had. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed. "I love you both. I can't pick. Jacob. I just can't."

Jacob pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She crumbled, letting all the pent-up emotions escape. Her fingers dropped the bra she had in her hand and clung to his shirt, as she cried out her despair into his chest. His heart beat softly beneath her cheek, and the slow rise and fall of his chest comforted her. Jacob was her rock, a small piece of the whole the three of them created together.

Jacob without Paul or vice versa didn't feel right. It would be like they were missing a part of themselves.

"It's going to be okay, Ness. I promise," Jacob crooned as his hand gently smoothed down her hair.

"How can it be?" she cried.

"What's wrong with Nessie?" Paul asked as he came into the room.

His voice was full of concern, and she glanced at him with eyes full of more unshed tears. Pulling away from Jacob she ran toward Paul and threw herself into his arms. One arm tightened around her waist, while the other hand held the back of her head against his chest.

"What happened?" he asked over her head to Jacob.

"She's upset about choosing."

"Didn't you tell her?" Paul demanded.

"I was about to."

"About to tell me what?" Nessie asked as she wiped at the wetness on her cheeks.

"You don't have to choose, Nessie," Paul began. "You can have both of us."

She gaped, her eyes widening in shock and confusion. "What?"

"We both love you and you love both of us. There's no reason we can't make this work," Jacob reasoned.

Nessie moved away from them to sit on the bed. She'd just been thinking about this same thing, but now that it might actually be a possibility, she wasn't as certain. She wanted both of them, so it wasn't that. It was the logistics of it all. How could they make this work? How would she explain this to people?

_I have two husbands. I sleep with them both. _Yeah, that sounded nothing out of ordinary.

Well, that's ridiculous. It wasn't anyone's business, so why would she even have to explain anything to anyone? Her father. Oh, God. How would she explain something like this to him?  
She raised a hand and began to bite at her fingernail, her mind running through all the possibilities of this scenario. And children. What about children?

"Nessie?" Paul whispered.

She glanced up and caught the two of them watching her expectantly. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry?" Jacob croaked. "Sorry for what?"

She shook her head. "For zoning out, I guess. Are the two of you serious? Do you really think we can make something like that work?"

"Jacob and I have been all through it. I think we've worked out everything, including children."

"You guys want kids?" she asked, her heart soaring, but at the same time, her mind reeling.

"Yes," they replied in unison, and Nessie smiled, imagining a daughter with Paul's coloring and a son with Jacob's. Even vice versa, she didn't care. All that mattered was she didn't have to make a gut-wrenching choice.

Jumping from the bed, she threw herself into Jacob's arms and kissed him soundly. He chuckled and kissed her back. His arms wrapped around the small of her back, lifting her so her feet dangled off the floor. Breaking the kiss, she turned her head and grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt, tugging him to her for a kiss. With a smile, he nipped at her lower lip and slapped at her buttocks softy.

"Get dressed, baby. Breakfast is cooking on the stove, and you're entirely too tempting in nothing," Paul teased.

She licked her lips, her body already burning for the touch of their hands. But they all needed to talk. She wanted to know how they'd worked this out. "I'll be down in a minute," she said with a smile.

Paul gave her one final quick peck on the lips, then turned to leave the room. Jacob lingered behind, his gaze watching her as she slowly dressed. "You make me crazy when you do that," she said as she eyed Jacob through her lashes.

"When I do what?" he asked, his eyes crinkling in mischief as he reclined on the mattress.

His forearm flexed beneath the sweater as he leaned on his elbow and crossed his ankles. He was such a hot specimen and he knew it. The burnt umber of his eyes darkened as she straightened, deliberately stretching her arms above her head and thrusting out her breasts before leaning over to grab the sweater off the bed. She didn't really need it. The desire in Jacob's eyes warmed her body enough to make her break out in a sweat.

"Just imagine, Ness. You'll be able to dress and tease Paul and me for the rest of our lives."

"At least until I get all old and wrinkled," she teased.

"You'll still be beautiful," he replied with a smile, and her heart melted even more.

"What if we have a daughter and she wants to do something like this?" she asked.

"You mean marry two men?"

"Yeah." She pulled the sweater over her head and tugged it down around her waist.

"I would be happy with whatever made her happy. Of course, I say that now, but when the time comes I'm sure I'll be an old conservative asshole who can't see his daughter having sex with one man much less two."

Nessie laughed and tugged her jeans over her hips and snapped them closed. "There's a lot of stuff to work out," she said with a sigh.

"We can do it, Ness. Paul and I have already gone through a lot of it."

"What if I don't like what you guys have come up with?"

He pursed his lips with a nod. "Well, then, we'll listen to what you have to say, consider it, then you'll do as Paul and I say."

With a growl, she threw a pillow at him, making him laugh.

"In your dreams, Agent Black."

"Hey," he snarled and grabbed her wrist, tugging her down on the bed with him, then rolling over, pinning her beneath his hard body. "That's husband number two to you, woman."

"Oh, I see what this is going to be like," she said playfully as Jacob drew her hands up over her head, pinning them to the mattress.

"What?" he teased.

His hot breath fluttered across her lips, making her shiver.

"The both of you are too bossy for words."

Jacob chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I think we better get downstairs and eat breakfast before the bossiest one of all of us comes barreling up here."

Nessie smiled. "I love you, Jacob."

"I know," he drawled with a grin. Nessie groaned and rolled her eyes heavenward.

IllI

Nessie sank farther into the outdoor hot tub, letting the warm water and steam relax the tension from her body. The snow had stopped falling and the power had been restored, but they hadn't yet cleared off the road. Paul thought it might be a while, since they were so far up the mountain.

Which, in all honesty, was fine by her. She enjoyed being alone with her men. _Her men_, she thought with a smile.

Life would certainly be interesting. Two men always around, always taking care of her. She liked the idea. Glancing around, she noticed Jacob to her left. His head was back as he stared up toward the snow-covered trees towering over their deck. Blue sky peeked through the clouds, hinting at the beautiful day to follow.

Paul was to her right. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back against the side of the tub. He looked so relaxed. Was he asleep? He'd told her over breakfast that he and Jacob had been up most of the night discussing their plan and working out all the details. They'd certainly covered everything, right down to who would have kids first.

Could they really make this work?

Turning her head, she studied Jacob's stubble and strong jaw. He was so handsome, so masculine and rugged. She and Paul would be the ones to officially marry. Would Jacob be tired of always, in a sense, being the third wheel? Would he get tired of sharing her and eventually want a wife of his own?

The thought of losing him to someone else made her stomach tie in knots, and she didn't even want to think of him with another woman. It made her feel as though she were dying inside. God, how did he and Paul do it? Did it not bother them to see her with the other? They swore it didn't, but how could it not?

"What's that frown for, sunshine?" Jacob asked softly.

She glanced in confusion toward his smiling eyes. "I was frowning?"

He nodded and wiped a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"I was just thinking," she whispered.

"About?"

"The three of us. It would kill me to see you with someone else, but you and Paul seem to handle it fine. Do you really or are you just telling me that so I won't worry?"

A soft smile tugged at Jacob's lips. "You have nothing to worry about, Ness. I promise. It doesn't bother me to see you have sex with Paul. Matter of fact"—he leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, tugging her toward him—"I think I know just how to prove it to you."

"And how's that?" she asked as she stood before Jacob, her breasts high and firm. His gaze wandered down her body, heating her already pink flesh.

"Fuck Paul while I watch."

"What?" she asked, shock momentarily stilling her breathing.

"I think that's a great idea," Paul said from behind her, and she turned to stare at him over her shoulder.

Glancing back toward Jacob, she asked. "So you're just going to sit there and watch while Paul and I have sex?"

"Maybe for a while, then maybe I'll join in." His grin sent her heart racing wildly.

"All right," she answered, grinning back at him. She would make it her personal challenge to test his will—see how long he could only watch before he lost control.

Putting her back to him, she spun around to face Paul. A cold breeze blew, making her nipples pucker, and Paul smiled, licking his tongue across his lips seductively.

"I like your breasts, Nessie," he purred. "Come here so I can taste them."

With deliberate slowness, Nessie moved toward him, close enough that he could reach out and squeeze her aching breasts with his palm. She moaned, arching her back as he gently massaged her heavy mounds. He put his hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer so he could lift her breasts with his other hand and circle her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She groaned, wanting to feel the heat of his mouth envelop her, and when he did, she gasped desperately for air.

She no longer noticed the cold as Paul continued to tease and torment her with his hands and mouth. Glancing behind her, she noticed Jacob watching them. His heated gaze took in every curve and undulation of her body. Paul's hand slid between her legs and cupped her pussy. Heat consumed her as he softly stroked her flesh, ever so slowly separating her folds to fondle her opening. Her hips jerked forward, wanting him to dip his fingers inside her depths, but he held off and kept teasing her.

"Lick her pussy, Paul," Jacob ordered.

Paul lifted her to the side wall of the hot tub and spread her legs wide. She gasped as cold air hit between her legs, intensifying the pulsing heat that had gripped her there. Paul leaned forward and licked along her slit. Her head fell back, and her fingers dug into the plastic material surrounding the tub. His licks were slow and gentle, applying just enough pressure to her clit to make her squirm for more.

Her hand buried in his hair, trying to pull him closer, but he reached up and tugged it away, placing it back at her side. "Relax, Nessie, and let me lick my fill of you."

She sighed, clenching her fingers at her sides while Paul continued to tongue fuck the life from her. Across the tub, her eyes locked with Jacob's. He didn't say anything, just watched. There was no jealousy, not anger, only love and acceptance. And desire.

The heat emanating from his gaze made her feel even more wanton and sexy. And bold. Never taking her eyes from his, she slid her finger into her mouth, softly sucking at her knuckles. Jacob's eyes narrowed on her lips as she simulated a blowjob. His brown orbs darkened as he watched her, and she moaned around her finger, undulating her hips to the movement of Paul's tongue.

"Damn it," Jacob mumbled. "Fuck her, Paul. Now."

Paul stood and repositioned himself on the seat at the side. Pulling her down, he settled her on his lap so she was straddling his thick cock.

"Turn her so I can see her," Jacob ordered, and Paul obliged, turning her so that her back was to his chest.

Jacob had moved to settle on the side. His cock stood thick and long against his lower stomach. She licked her lips, wanting to feel his engorged length moving in and out of her mouth, his cum squirting down her throat. Instead, he stayed where he was. His large palm circled his cock and stroked down to his balls as Nessie lifted up and pressed down on Paul's cock.

She gasped loudly as Paul filled her balls deep. His hard length stroked the inside walls of her pussy with the same rhythm Jacob used with his hand. Nessie reached up and squeezed her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples as she stared at Jacob. This was amazing—fucking Paul in front of Jacob. He watched her with such love and trust. He made her feel so wanton-like and so fucking turned on.

Harder she pushed down on Paul, making him groan in pleasure and press upward, filling her even deeper. His relentless cock brushed against her cervix, sending a flutter of pleasure to her womb. "Oh, yes." She sighed and pressed down harder, taking him even deeper.

"Does it feel good, Ness," Jacob asked, his voice strained with lust.

"Yes," she groaned.

"Pinch your nipples for me," Jacob ordered.

Her shaking fingers pinched at her sensitive nipples, then she moved her palms to squeeze at her aching breasts. They felt full and heavy in her hands. Paul's thrusts became faster, harder, and so did Jacob's strokes with his hand. He kept up with them, matching Paul's movements almost perfectly. It was, at times like this, like they were one person.

They moved faster and she groaned, trying to hold off the release she felt skimming just under her flesh. Paul's cock thickened and so did Jacob's. She wanted them to come together. Running her hands down her stomach, she brushed her fingers across her clit. Her hips jerked and the inside of her thighs quivered. Jacob smiled.

"Do it again, Ness."

She did, sighing as she increased the pressure to the swollen nubble. Paul's hand joined hers as her body began the upward spiral to fulfillment. Every muscle quaked and she cried out as her body erupted into a massive ball of rapture. Over and over, her pussy pulsed around Paul's cock, clamping down on his thick length as she pulled him impossibly deeper.

With a growl of his own, Paul thrust upward, lifting his hips off the seat as he spilled his seed deep within her body.

Jacob stood and stepped forward, his hand relentlessly pumping his cock. He looked ready to explode, and she reached up to place her palm on the stiff plains of his abdomen. With a shout, Jacob came. Leaning forward, she licked at his cum covered cock, enjoying the salty taste of his juices as they continued to leak out. He moaned, burying his hand in her hair as she licked his shaft clean from balls to tip.

"How's that for an answer, baby?" Paul whispered in her ear.

She moaned, giving Jacob's cock one final suck before sagging back against Paul's panting chest.

"The two of you are going to be the death of me," she whispered in amusement.

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, but it's a hell of a way to go."

* * *

**Sneak preview of the coming chapter:

* * *

**

"What's going on?" she asked with a frown.

"Marcus is here with your father."

She smiled and began to dry off in earnest. "Daddy's here?"

Brushing past him, she headed toward her clothes lying on the bed. Jacob grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. "Listen, Ness. Something's going on. But what, I'm not sure. Just be on guard and do what I tell you without argument. Understand?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brow creasing in worry.

"I don't know. Just trust me on this."

"Of course. I trust you."

He cupped her face and smiled down at her. "I love you, Ness," he whispered. "I want you to know that."

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


	14. A New Origin

_**Dedication:**_ To my readers. May you find all you desire in your destined heart.

* * *

Chapter: A New Origin

* * *

_When you hold me like this, so many memories fill my eyes  
The first time we kissed, the times we nearly said goodbye  
But, still, here we are, tested and tried and still true  
And stronger than we ever knew_

_- Marc Anthony, Love is all

* * *

_

Jacob checked the safety, then set his gun on the kitchen counter. After what had happened in the Keys, they kept them close by at all times. A snowplow trudged along the mountain road, clearing out a path for traffic. Another hour or so and they'd be able to head down to Gatlinburg for dinner.

The sunshine had already begun to melt the white powder, leaving a thick layer of gray sludge along the edge of the road and sidewalks. It was turning out to be a gorgeous day. But something gnawed at his gut and made him nervous. He'd discovered as a SEAL to trust that feeling, and he paid a little more attention to his surroundings than normal.

Adjusting his flannel shirt, Jacob turned to face Paul who stood at the counter making coffee.

"Nessie in the shower?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I think that was where she was headed."

Jacob nodded and turned his gaze back out the window. Watching Paul and Nessie earlier in the hot tub had been arousing as hell. She'd looked so beautiful with her flesh flushed in passion, her body undulating against Paul's. There had been no jealousy, no regrets. Only love and desire for a woman he couldn't imagine his life without.

"You all right, Jake?" Paul asked as he hit the Power button, turning on the coffeepot. The scent of caramel filled the room as it began to brew Nessie's favorite Barnie's coffee.

"Yeah . . . no," he said with a sigh. "I didn't want to say anything with Nessie down here, but something doesn't feel right."

Paul immediately came to attention and stood straight. "About what?"

"I'm not sure. But I've learned to trust my gut, and my gut says something is about to happen."

Paul nodded and moved to join Jacob at the window. A large black Hummer pulled into the driveway, easily pushing snow out of its way. They glanced at each other with a frown.

"Well, guess your gut was right," Paul said, then moved to grab his pistol from the end table.

Jacob grabbed his from the kitchen counter and slipped it in the waistband at the back of his pants. Glancing back out the window, Jacob noticed Director Marcus climbing from the back of the car, along with Scott Folks, who stepped from the driver side, and a third man neither recognized, but who bore a striking resemblance to Nessie.

"The admiral?" Paul mumbled close to Jacob.

"Possibly. But what the hell are they doing?"

Paul went to open the door and allow the three men inside. "Director. What are you doing here?"

"Paul," he said with a nod of his head as he preceded the other two men into the cabin. "Where's Nessie?"

"She's in the shower," Jacob said.

Marcus nodded and waved a hand toward the tall, older man behind him. "This is Admiral Cullen, Nessie's father. Admiral, these are the two men who have been watching over your daughter. Paul Bradley, our computer specialist, and Jacob Black, our ex-SEAL."

"Is she all right?" the admiral asked.

He appeared tired and weary. With green eyes, he stared at Jacob expectantly. That feeling in his gut intensified.

"Yes. She's fine," Jacob replied.

"Black," the admiral murmured. "You're the one who was hit with armor-piercing rounds in the Middle East. The one who almost died."

"Yes, sir," Jacob said with a frown. "I didn't know my incident was so widely known."

"When bullets pierce our vests the way they did yours, people know about it."

Marcus narrowed his gaze toward Cullen in warning, making Jacob frown. What the hell was going on here? Something wasn't right. Paul must have felt it too. He crossed his arms and glared at Marcus.

"What's going on? Did you find the man responsible?"

"You could say that," Marcus said, the corners of his lips lifting in a slight grin.

Jacob caught a movement by the admiral. Using subtle hand signals used by the SEAL teams, he let Jacob know to be on guard. Immediately, Jacob tensed, worry for Nessie gripping his chest.

"Jacob, get Nessie," Marcus ordered. "We need to talk to her."

Jacob's gaze flicked back to the admiral. There was a slight shake of his head, almost unnoticeable, but Jacob caught it and understood. At least he thought he might.

"She's upstairs. I'll be right back."

Turning, he headed up the stairs at a run, toward the master suite. Nessie was just climbing out of the shower. Her hair was damp, her skin sparkling with water droplets. Grabbing a towel off the rack, he tossed it to her, hitting her in the small of the back.

"Dry off quick, Ness," Jacob ordered, then glanced back toward the bedroom door making sure no one had followed him.

"What's going on?" she asked with a frown.

"Marcus is here with your father."

She smiled and began to dry off in earnest. "Daddy's here?"

Brushing past him, she headed toward her clothes lying on the bed. Jacob grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. "Listen, Ness. Something's going on. But what, I'm not sure. Just be on guard and do what I tell you without argument. Understand?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brow creasing in worry.

"I don't know. Just trust me on this."

"Of course. I trust you."

He cupped her face and smiled down at her. "I love you, Ness," he whispered. "I want you to know that."

"I _do_ know that." She smiled. "What do you think is going to happen, Jacob?"

"I —"

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Scott demanded from the hallway, and Jacob turned to shield Nessie from his view as he stormed into the bedroom.

Nessie gasped and moved to stand close to his back. Jacob reached around, lightly touching her hip in support.

"What the fuck are you doing, Scott? I told you she was taking a shower," Jacob snapped.

"Well, well," Scott drawled, and leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms over his chest with an arrogant grin, making Jacob grind his teeth in disgust. He'd never liked Scott. The man was an ass. "Hard to believe someone like the admiral could have a daughter that looks like that. Interesting that she's so comfortable around you naked. Been having a little fun on this job, Black?"

"Fuck you," Jacob snarled. "Now get out so she can get dressed."

"Sure," Scott said with a leer. "See you downstairs, gorgeous."

Anger raced through Jacob as he made a move to go after Scott, but Nessie's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered. "Who was that?"

"That was General Scott Folks. He's Army and a damn jerk."

Nessie nodded and quickly dressed. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to button her blouse. Jacob stepped over and brushed her hands aside. With a small smile, he finished buttoning it for her.

"Is my daddy okay?" she asked.

"Seems to be."

"Good." She sighed.

Giving her hands a gentle squeeze, he handed her a pair of shoes, and then they headed downstairs. Nessie spotted her father immediately and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked so tired, so ragged. She was used to seeing him in his uniform, impeccably dressed and spotless. Not like this. Torn jeans, faded T-shirt, messed-up hair that seemed just a little grayer than before.

"Daddy?" She sighed, then ran down the stairs, throwing herself into his strong, outstretched arms.

"Renesmee." He sighed. "Thank God."

Her father held tight, then leaned down to whisper softly in her ear. "It's Marcus. You're in danger."

_What? _

She pulled back and stared up at him in shock. He brushed his finger over her lips for a brief second, indicating she should be quiet. She nodded and gave him a sideways smile. Her insides began to tighten in knots. Marcus was involved? What did that mean exactly? Were they all in trouble now?

"I think that's enough reunion for you two," Marcus said, then stepped forward and grabbed Nessie's elbow in a punishing grip.

With a jerk, he pulled her aside and spun her around to face her father. Something cold hit the side of her neck, and she stiffened in fear when she realized it was the muzzle of a pistol. Jacob and Paul both tensed in anger, each reaching for his weapon.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Marcus drawled. "Put your damn guns on the floor and slide them over here."

To her side, Scott also drew a weapon, pointing it at Jacob and Paul. Both men stilled, their gazes jumping back and forth between her and Scott.

"You son of a bitch," Paul snapped as he set his gun on the tile floor, Jacob following suit. "It was you all along?"

"I'm one of many," Marcus drawled. "The codes, Admiral. Now."

"Why? They've already been changed. They were changed the day Nessie went into protective custody," Cullen argued back, folding his arms over his chest.

Nessie didn't miss the anguish in his gaze as he watched her, and she swallowed a sob of despair. How were they going to get out of this?

"I don't want those codes," Marcus snarled, tightening his angry hold on Nessie. Her ribs hurt from the pressure of his arm around her middle, and she gasped for any breath of air she could inhale.

"What blasted codes do you want?" Jacob snapped.

"Oh, God," Nessie groaned as she realized what he was asking for. "He wants the access codes to the schematics. Who are you selling the blueprints to?"

"Anybody who wants them," Marcus responded. "I'm tired of risking my life and running myself ragged for an ungrateful government. I get nothing from them, and I'm taking what I deserve."

"No. What you deserve is a stay in a maximum-security prison," Paul snarled.

"Not going to happen," Marcus said with a nasty grin.

"Wanna bet?" Jacob mumbled and took a step back toward the kitchen counter.

His gaze flicked to Nessie's, and she knew immediately what he was about to do. There was a gun hidden in the kitchen drawer. It was the one they'd taken from her in the Keys. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as she tried to think of a way to distract them. Anything.

"You know you won't be able to hide from them," Nessie argued, then squealed when he pinched her flesh just below her breast.

Her father stepped forward, until Marcus growled, indicating he should step back.

"I won't have to hide from anyone. As far as NCIS has to know, you were killed by the thieves. I tried to help, but you were already dead when I arrived. The killers got away with access to the blueprints. The military will shut down the project, and I'll keep going, a little heavier in my pocket."

"You're insane," Paul growled.

"No, just pissed and tired of being taken advantage of."

Nessie kept her gaze on Jacob as he crept ever closer to the counter. Even if he got the gun, it would be two against one. The odds of him pulling this off were not good. Fear for Jacob swam through her veins. Fear for all of them.

Glancing to her father, she realized he knew what Jacob was doing, as well. He'd crept closer to her and Marcus, and she didn't miss the subtle messages the two were sending each other. Now that she'd seen it, she realized they were silently communicating. But had Marcus seen it too? She struggled, trying to think of something to do that would distract Marcus and Scott.

Wiggling, she ignored the crushing pain in her ribs and struggled against his tight hold. "Let me go, damn it. We're not giving you anything!"

"Your father will talk now if he doesn't want to see your blood splattered all over his face," Marcus drawled.

Nessie gasped and stomped her foot down on his. "Fuck you!"

Marcus grunted and reached up to pinch at her breast. Hard. Nessie cried out, but couldn't move from his punishing hold on her nipple.

"Stupid bitch," he snarled. "I should shoot you right now, just for the hell of it."

Paul made a move to come at them, but Marcus cocked the gun being held at her throat. "Don't, asshole, or I do it."

Immediately, Paul stopped, his fearful gaze locking with Nessie's. She swallowed hard, trying her best not to cry.

"I love you," she mouthed silently, and Paul nodded, silently mouthing it back to her.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Scott drawled, and Nessie turned to glare at him. "You must be some kind of girl, Nessie. First I find you upstairs naked with Jacob, and now you're whispering sweet words of love to Paul."

"She was getting out of the shower, you ass," Jacob snarled from behind the counter.

He'd made it to the drawer, but would he be able to get it open without them realizing it?

"All right," her father shouted. "I'll give you the code, but I want Nessie by my side first."

Marcus snorted. "No."

It was all Jacob needed. Nessie watched from the corner of her eye as his hand slid stealthily into the drawer and pulled out the gun. Every muscle in her body tensed as the action began to unfold in slow motion around her. Jacob fired, hitting Scott, but not before Scott fired, sending Jacob flying backward as a bullet ripped through his stomach. Nessie screamed for Jacob as her father rushed forward and grabbed Marcus's hand that held the gun.

Marcus had to let her go in order to fight with her father. The second his grip loosened, Paul shoved her out of the way, knocking her to the floor. With a sob, she crawled forward toward Jacob's motionless form lying just a few feet away. She tried not to look at Scott's dead body, his chest open and seeping blood. The scent of death and gun smoke filled her lungs, making her gag. The distance seemed to go on forever as Paul and her father struggled with Marcus.

The shot startled her and she stopped, turning with dread to see who'd been shot. Marcus's eyes widened with shock, and he fell to his knees, his hands grasping the seeping hole in his chest. His gaze locked with hers as he fell forward, the air gurgling from his lungs.

Jacob groaned, drawing her attention from Marcus, and she stumbled to her feet, trying to get to him. "Jacob," she cried as she dropped to her knees by his stomach.

The bullet had hit his side, but there was so much blood. Her hands shook as she opened his shirt, allowing her to see the wound. "I need a towel, a shirt . . . something to stop the bleeding," she shouted as she pressed down on the wound with her palm.

Jacob grunted and opened his eyes. "Damn, that hurts," he groaned.

"What were you thinking?" She sighed, relief sending tears streaming down her cheeks. At least he was alive and the wound didn't appear to be life threatening.

He shrugged, then winced at the movement. "I've already been shot six times. What's one more bullet?"

"Christ, my Jacob." She sighed, then grinned. "Ever the comedian."

"Anything to see you smile," he whispered, then closed his eyes.

Nessie thought he'd passed out, but he shifted, attempting to find a more comfortable position. He grunted in pain, his face scrunching up.

"Be still, Jacob," Paul ordered from behind Nessie. "I've called an ambulance and they're on the way."

"Who . . .?" Jacob swallowed, then tried again. "We need to find out who else was involved."

"I have a few names, one of which is Korean."

"We may have killed the Korean in the Keys, as well as one more," Paul said.

"Actually," Jacob mumbled. "Nessie killed the Korean."

"Be quiet," she and Paul ordered at the same time.

IllI

Jacob sighed as he glanced around his stark white hospital room. He'd been here for three damned days and was bored out of his mind. If he didn't get out of this room soon, he'd go stark raving mad.

Paul had worked with Nessie's father, going through hours of grilling questions from NCIS and JAG officials.

Nessie had remained by his side, taking care of him and making sure he had whatever he needed. She was his angel, and for the last day and a half all he could think about was sinking between her beautiful thighs. Even shot and in pain, he wanted her.

"God help me." He sighed toward the ceiling.

"God help you with what?" she asked in amusement as the door to his room shut behind her. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid. Pearl earrings dangled from her ears. The black slacks and white shirt made her appear innocent and conservative. He almost snorted at the conservative image. His Nessie was as wild and willing as they came.

Smiling down at him, she placed another delivery of flowers by his bed.

"God help me if I have to look at another vase of flowers."

Nessie laughed. "You're a popular guy, Jake. Enjoy it."

As she brushed by, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed next to him. "How are you doing, Ness?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Much better now that I know you'll be back to your normal self in no time."

Jacob smiled and softly touched the side of her face. "I'm a tough bird to get rid of. I love you, Ness," he whispered.

"I love you, too. So much."

"Have you talked to your dad?"

Nessie sighed and glanced down at her hands clasped on her thigh. "Only about what's going on with the agency. Not about you and Paul."

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I know if I don't tell him, he'll realize something isn't quite right. I mean, look how I handled this whole you getting shot thing. He knows I have feelings for you, and he also knows I told Paul I love him." With a sigh, she glanced up toward the ceiling. "He'll never understand."

"You should have a little more faith in me, sweetheart."

Nessie jerked around and stared, wide-eyed, at her father standing in the doorway. He was back in his uniform, his hair cut and properly groomed. This was the father she knew.

Paul was behind him, his smile wide and full of love. "I talked to your father," Paul said.

"You what?" She gulped, her face heating in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Nessie. I may have some adjusting to do, but if this is what you want, I know the two of them love you and will do whatever they can to make you happy."

She didn't speak. She couldn't. She could only stare at her father in stunned silence. Paul had talked to him? Jacob shoved at her lightly, and she turned to look at him. He smiled, inclining his head toward her father. "Go to him," he whispered.

He was right. It had probably taken a lot for her father to do this. To try and understand. She stood and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her father held tight, sighing into her neck. "I love you, Nessie. You're all I have left of your mother, her beautiful eyes . . . and I don't want to lose you, too. Not over something as trivial as this."

Tears streamed down her face as she fought hard not to sob out loud. For a man who had a hard time showing emotion, it was the most he'd opened up to her in a long time. "I love you, too, Daddy," she whispered.

"I have another confession to make," Paul said from his stance at the doorway. She pulled away from her dad and stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, not really a confession, but an apology. I was wrong about Alice." Opening the door, he smiled as Alice stepped into the room.

Nessie squealed and ran to embrace her friend in a huge hug. Alice hugged her back with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Alice said.

"I always knew you couldn't have had anything to do with this."

"Paul told me what he thought." Leaning closer, Alice whispered. "You are so damn lucky. When we're alone you have to tell me what being with two men is like."

Nessie laughed at her friend. Alice would never change, and Nessie wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_My romance doesn't have to have a moon in the sky  
My romance doesn't need a blue lagoon standing by  
No month of may, no twinkling stars  
No hide away, no softly guitars  
My romance doesn't need a castle rising in Spain  
Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain  
Wide awake I can make my most fantastic dreams come true  
My romance doesn't need a thing but you_

_- Carly Simon, My Romance

* * *

_

Nessie stood between Paul and Jacob on the soft sands of the Caribbean beach. The warm sun slipped below the horizon, casting the clouds in shades of red and gold. The tropical breeze blew, bringing with it the scent of ocean and tropical flowers and whipping her white lace dress around her ankles.

Paul and Jacob both looked incredible in navy blue Dockers and white shirts. They wore them open to halfway down their chest. The white was a stark contrast to their dark tans. Paul's longer hair blew in the slight breeze, while Jacob's short, cropped locks remained firmly in place. The sunlight highlighted his dark tendrils and she reached up to touch it with a smile.

Behind her stood Alice and her father as she exchanged vows with Paul officially, then Jacob unofficially. The two slipped a ring on her finger together. It was a one-karat diamond with an emerald on each side, just a little smaller. The diamond represented her, always surrounded and protected by the emeralds. It was a beautiful ring and an even more beautiful sentiment. Just like her bracelet, which she'd worn every day since Jacob had given it to her.

Her life couldn't be any better.

Once the ceremony was over, Alice and her father came up to hug her, wishing her happiness. Her father even shook Paul's and Jacob's hands, finally giving his approval to the union, before they headed to the yacht Paul had reserved for their honeymoon.

But Nessie had one surprise she hadn't shared yet.

She was pregnant.

But whose baby it would be, she had no idea. Maybe it was fate's way of telling them they didn't need to know. She'd been on the Pill, but didn't even realize until days later that she'd left the pills in the Keys, completely forgetting them in her haste and nervousness.

She remained tense until the yacht pulled away from the dock. For two weeks they'd travel from one island to another—sightseeing and shopping. It was a honeymoon she looked forward to. But what she looked forward to the most was the time alone with her two husbands. Well, alone except for the small crew taking care of the boat.

Worried about how they would take the news of her pregnancy, she steeled her spine. With a deep breath for courage, she joined Jacob and Paul in the living room. Large windows provided a beautiful view of the water and moonlight glistening on the waves. Jacob stood at the bar, his shirt hanging out of his pants, the buttons undone. With the view of that trim waist and amazing chest, she almost forgot what she wanted to tell them. Paul sat on the couch, his shirt also undone and his arm lying along the back. In his hand was a cup of steaming coffee.

"Hey, beautiful," Jacob said with a grin, and she returned his smile with a hesitant one.

"Is something wrong, Nessie?" Paul asked as he watched her in concern.

They always seemed to know when she was upset or worried. It was at times unnerving, and at others, so comforting.

"Not wrong, really." She sighed. "I'm just not sure how you guys are going to take it."

"Take what, baby?" Paul asked.

"I told you when we were in the Keys that I was on the Pill."

"You lied so you could trap us," Jacob teased, but when she didn't deny it, his smile faded.

"I didn't lie," she started. "I was on them at the time, but when we left, I forgot them and didn't realize it right away."

"Nessie . . ." Paul began as he set his cup on the glass coffee table. "Are you trying to tell us you're pregnant?"

"Yes." She wrung her hands in front of her. "And I don't know which of you is the father."

She watched them, her heart skipping in her chest wildly. They turned to each other, the shock evident on their faces. Would they be happy? Upset? Would they demand to know which one of them had fathered the child?

"I know it's not the way it was supposed to happen, but we can do DNA testing to see who the father is. I want the baby, guys."

Paul frowned and stood, stepping toward her. "Nessie . . ." He stopped and covered his mouth with his palm. Dropping to his knees, he kissed her stomach, laying his forehead against her. Jacob walked over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, his eyes smiling in happiness.

"You guys are okay?" she asked.

Paul grabbed her hands and tugged her to her knees. Cupping her cheeks, he smiled at her. "More than okay. You know what? I don't think it matters who is really the father."

"I agree," Jacob said as he settled on his knees next to her. "It will be both of ours. A baby we all created together."

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. She sighed in relief and quickly kissed each of them. "I love you both, so much."

"We love you, too, baby," Paul whispered and placed his large hand over her belly. "I'm afraid to touch you now."

Nessie laughed. "You better get over that real quick, mister. Because it's my honeymoon and I want to be made love to. By both of you."

Paul and Jacob both smiled.

"Gently," Paul whispered as he placed soft, featherlight kisses along her jaw.

"And very slowly," Jacob said as he nipped just behind her ear.

She shivered in anticipation. She could handle gently and slowly. Most definitely.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
